I should have kissed you
by astrosyr
Summary: AU. Zoe grew up in Bluebell with Dr. Wilkes next door to a certain Kinsella.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

**Prologue**

Dr. Harley Wilkes walked nervously through the door of his lawyer's office. He'd received a phonecall that it was urgent that he came in but he couldn't receive any further information.

"Good afternoon, Harley. Glad you could come in so soon."

"Good afternoon to you too. You sounded serious on the phone so I rushed over here as fast as I could."

"Yes, well I think you should sit down for this."

The men both sat down, looking really uncomfortable.

"Well, I better just get it all over with" his lawyer said as he intwined his fingers and leaned forward on his desk. "This morning I received a will of a woman called Candice Hart and you are named in it."

He stopped to see Harley's reaction. It was one of confusion and shock. As Harley did not proceed to say anything, the lawyer continued.

"Mrs. Hart passed away last night. She and her husband and daughter were in the airplane that crashed in the Rockies. Neither she nor her husband survived, but the one year old daughter did. Apparently, as was only first reviled in the will, she was your daughter too, Harley."

"What. I have a daughter ?" Harley was in complete shock.

"Yes, so it would seem. Apparently, Mrs. Hart had a blood test done shortly after her daughter was born and it showed that her husband was not the father and apparently you were the only other option. I understand completely if you want a paternity test done, and quite frankly would advise you to do so myself."

Harley just sat there dumbfounded, so the lawyer continued to talk.

"Now, in her will, Mrs. Hart states that if anything were to happen to her or her husband the child, Zoe, should be put in your care, that is, if you would take her" he said, ending in a questioning voice.

"Zoe" was all that Harley said.

"Yes, that is the name of the girl, Zoe Hart"

"And were is she now?"

"She is with a social worker in Denver, pending your response"

"My response?" Harley asked confused.

"Yes, waiting to hear if you'd consider taking her into your care"

"Well, of course. She is my daughter after all" Harley said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Harley, think about this for a minute. You did not really know this woman, now did you? Who is to say that there weren't countless men and you just sounded most responsible"

"I'm sorry, but Candice chose me to look after her daughter and quite frankly it doesn't matter to me if she's my daughter or not" Harley said, quite sternly.

The lawyer took a moment to gather himself, he clearly was a more cynical man than Dr. Wilkes. "Well, if that is your decision..."

"It is, now when will she get here?" Harley asked, cutting the lawyer short.

"Uhm, well, I have to contact social services in Denver, they'll arrange her traveling plans and will draw up all the documents, it should be no more than a day or two before she's officially yours."

"Great, now if there is nothing else, I'm going to check into a hotel and let you get started on that" Harley said as he stood up, shook the dumbfounded lawyer's hand and left his office.


	2. Chapter 1: Senior Year, Babe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

**1. Senior year, babe**

Zoe Hart stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. She was wearing simple light denim shorts, a green tank top and a white cardigan over it. Her hair fell free down over her shoulders. She looked damn good, to say so herself.

"Zoe, breakfast"

"Yeah, I'm coming." With one last glance in the mirror, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

As usual on the first day of school, her dad had made pancakes for breakfast. As they sat down, she noticed that he was unusually nervous.

"Dad, what's the matter?" Zoe asked as she dove into the pancakes.

Harley rubbed his hands together as to whipe the nervous sweat of them, placed them by his side, looked at her and said: "Zoe, you know how over the summer I've grown close to Mrs. Lawrence..." he trailed off and Zoe looked at him and couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Common, dad. Mrs. Lawrence? No offense, but calling your girlfriend by her last name is simply ridiculous."

"What, no, she's not my girlfriend"

"Please, I'm not an idiot, you know"

"No, I never said you were" he said, a bit flustered.

"Well, what were you going to say about _Pauline_" she said teasingly.

"Well, you know, now that autumn has come and she does not need to look after little miss Rose Hattenbarger she has no reason to stay in Bluebell." Harley stopped and waited for Zoe to say something. She however did not. She enjoyed watching her dad struggle through this, it was every teenager's dream to have the roles reversed once in a while. Finally Harley realized he had to go on.

"So, uhm, I really do not want her to leave, so I was maybe, if you'd be all right with it, going to maybe ask if she'd maybe consider moving here, and, uhm, live here with us." He let out a big sigh of relief as he finally got it all out.

"Yeah, sure, I like Pauline, go for it"

"Really"

"Yeah, but you totally owe me one" Zoe said with a smirk. She really did not have any objections to Pauline moving in, she liked her and she liked how happy she made her dad, but there was no harm in making sure she got something extra out of it.

"Well, Jonah actually has a home here in Bluebell so he won't be needing to move in here" Harley said smirking back. He was no fool.

Zoe just shook her head at him and finished her pancakes. Just then a car honked outside.  
"Well, looks like Jonah's here, seeya later, dad" Zoe said, giving her dad a quick peck on the cheek and rushing out the door. Jonah's brand new Mustang was parked in the driveway.

"Hey, babe" Zoe said as she jumped in the car and gave Jonah a quick kiss.

"Ready to go back to school?" he asked as he backed the car out of the drive.

"Yeah, it's senior year, it'll be great!" Zoe said as she turned on the radio.

* * *

Wade Kinsella rushed into the school just as the bell rung. He just managed to sneak in before the teacher reached his name in the role-call. As he made his way to the back he couldn't help but notice the disapproving look he got from Zoe Hart. He just snorted at it. What was it her business that he was almost late. Not everyone has a perfect dad, perfect friends, perfect boyfriend or a perfect bloody life.

"Good morning everyone and welcome back. Before we begin Miss Lemon Breeland has requested the floor"

The teacher gestured to Lemon, sitting in her usual front row seat. She got up, looking just as much the southern Belle as always. Wade couldn't help but smile. He knew she was not the perfect young girl that everyone thought.

"Greetings, fellow seniors. This is our last year here at Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones High School and we should make it our duty to make it as memorable as we can. To start with, I want to remind everyone that tonight is Senior Prank Night, don't worry Mr. Lawrence, we'll keep it light, and it is important that everyone show up. Then of course there is the annual Back-to-school dance that will be held two weeks from now. And don't forget, if you have an idea just come find me and I'll discuss it with the Belles and see if we can't make it happen. Go seniors!" she finished with a cheer and sat down to rather unenthusiastic applause.

Wade had barely listened to Lemon. Sure, senior prank night sounded like it could be fun, but maybe not when perfect Lemon was in control. He knew there would be no sight of the fun Lemon in a school related event. Even if it was meant to be fun. Anyways, he wasn't so excited about making memories. He did not want to remember all those people. In a year they'd be gone off to college or whatever and he'd be left alone in Bluebell working at his dad's garage. He sighed and looked at the clock. Only 55 minutes left of the class.

* * *

The day had gone by rather quickly, catching up with friends that had gone out of Bluebell in the summer, coming up with suggestions for Prank Night, dreaming of the perfect dress for the dance. Zoe was still giggeling to herself as she walked home thinking about a joke that Addie had said involving a frog and an umbrella. As she turned into her street she saw her annoying neighbor Wade walking out of his shipwreck of a car.

"What, Jonah didn't bother giving you a ride back home to" he called out to her in a mock tone.

"He was to busy, actually bothering with showing up for football practice" she shot back.

"Yeah, maybe I'm to busy for practice"

"Doing what exactly, stripping in front of a mirror?"

"Maybe, wanna join?"

"You're an idiot" Zoe said and walked into her house, slamming the door behind her. Man, that boy irritated her. Just then her phone rang. It was Annabeth.

"Hey, AB, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just calling to see if you were going to Prank Night"  
"Of course. I think that Lemon would crucify me if I didn't, even if I'm her high school nemesis and all"

"Yeah, I guess"

They continued talking about Prank Night. Annabeth had become one of Zoe's best friends, but they were kind of closeted friends. See, Annabeth was one of the Belles and Lemon's best friend and they did not really run in the same crowd, but they'd grown close over the summer when most of their other friends had gone out of town.

"Anyway, I gotta go catch up with Lemon, see ya tonight"

Zoe hang up the phone and sighed. She really liked Annabeth, and she didn't really have a lot of girlfriends. She was kind of stuck in the middle. The Belles were all-in southern ladies and for the most part Zoe despised them, but she shared their love for Bluebell. Her "friends" were more her scene, but they all hated this small town and couldn't wait to graduate and move out of Bluebell as fast as they could. For some reason, Zoe did not share that feeling. Everyone thought she did though, even her dad. They all assumed that it was imprinted in her DNA to want to move to New York, seeing as her mother had grown up there and had intended to raise Zoe there. Her thoughts were interrupted when Harley came in.

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was fine. The teachers gave us a boatload of homework hoping it would keep us from Prank Night. Oh, their simple minds. It only fueled our need to prank them" Zoe said with a smile.

"Well, I guess you'd better start working on some of it, so you'll actually get permission to go out" Harley said, also smiling, as they both knew that her going out was not a problem. They had a really good relationship and Harley knew he could trust his daughter.

* * *

"So, tonight's Senior Prank Night. Gonna put superglue on Mr. Turner's chair?"

"Even if I was going, which I'm not, I wouldn't copy your silly prank" Wade snapped at his older brother Jesse and walked out of the kitchen. Man, when was that punk going to leave. He was two years Wade senior and had just come home from fighting in Kosovo and was just taking a few weeks of relaxing before heading off to California to go to college. Wade despised him. He went of to fight for his country and came home with all the glory of being a war hero, leaving Wade to deal with their alcoholic mess of a father and then he came home to "relax", not lifting a hand to help with anything and expecting everyone to kiss his ass.

"You are seriously not going?" Jesse asked, having come into the living room after Wade.

"Yeah, I don't see the point in this stupid thing"

"Wade, it's your senior year. Time to make some memories"

"Why does everyone keep talking about those damn memories. What if I don't want to make memories?" Wade snapped at Jesse again and stormed out. The first thing he saw was Zoe jumping into her boyfriends car. Perfect.

"Hey Wade, wanna ride to school?" Jonah asked.

"No thanks, not going" Wade answered shortly and got into his car before they could say anything else.

"What's up with him"

"God knows. That Wade is one screwed up, annoying piece of work" Zoe said frustrated, but her voice held a little bit of pity and worry that Jonah didn't notice.

"Well, if he doesn't want to go that is his decision, who are we to judge" Jonah said as he drove off.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews, didn't really expect any for the prologue. Sorry if I disappointed some of you by jumping forward to late teens, am thinking about putting flashbacks and memories from when they were younger in, am just playing it as I go, haven't really got a solid idea.**

**Don't really know who of the Kinsella brothers is older, somehow it feels like Jesse's the older one. Got the idea of Senior Prank Night from the Vampire Diaries, thought it's a really cool idea. **


	3. Chapter 2: The New GIrl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

**Thanks for all the reviews, really appreciate them and keep'em comng :)**

* * *

**2. The New Girl**

Senior Prank Night was a major success. Everyone had fun, the pranks were well thought out, no one went overboard and screwed everything up. It was a good night. But it did not compare to the morning after, when the teachers got hit with the pranks. For the better part of the next day you could hear the laughter coming from the high school all around Bluebell.

"I guess it's save to say that Prank Night was a success" Dr. Wilkes said to his colleague, Dr. Brick Breeland, as they sat in the medical practice sipping on their morning coffee.

"Yes, it looks that way. Lemon looked pleased enough when she came home last night"

"Zoe too, looks like they had some fun"

They finished their coffee and headed off to their separate offices. A moment later a young girl walked through the front door.

"Excuse me, is anyone here" she called out from the reception desk. Both the doctors stepped out.

"Hello there. I'm Dr. Harley Wilkes, what can I do for you?"

"I read in the paper that you were looking for a receptionist"

"Aren't you a little young for that, have you even finished high school?" Brick asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I graduated in the spring, I just turned 18 years old" the girl said confidently

"Did you just move to Bluebell?" Harley asked, also concerned.

"Well, not really, I might if I got this job" she said, her confidence suddenly dropping.

"Well, what about your parents?" Harley asked again.

"What about them? As I said, I'm 18. I don't need parents" she replied with a great deal of defensive attitude.

"Alright, do you have any work experience?" Brick asked, trying to move the subject in a better direction.

"Not really. I mean, I have babysat a couple of times and once worked in a supermarket for a week"

"Alright, lets say that we give you a chance, a trial-week. We'd help you out in the mornings and in the afternoons you'd be accompanied by my daughter, she can show you the ropes, she was working here in the summer" Harley said.

"I don't need to be supervised by some little girl" the girl said, her attitude back.

"It's your choice. This is the offer we are giving you, take it or leave it"

The girl was quiet for a moment, clearly contemplating the offer.

"Fine – I'll take it" she said hesitantly.

"Great, now I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Dr. Brick Breeland, what is your name?"

"Uhm... it's Hannah. Hannah Lewis"

"Well, nice to meet you Hannah. I'll show you the ropes" Brick said and showed her behind the desk.

Harley looked at her sceptically before turning and heading into his office. He found her pause before she introduced herself both worrying and concerning. There clearly was some deep and dark story behind that girl. He just hoped that it wouldn't follow her to Bluebell.

* * *

Zoe sat alone eating lunch. It wasn't that unusual. Her friends didn't want to eat outside and Jonah was sitting with his mates. She was enjoying herself, reading one of the medical journals she'd snagged from her dad's office when her phone rang. Speaking of her dad.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Hey honey. Listen, we have hired a new receptionist on a trial basis and I would really appreciate it if you'd come by after school and help her"

"Yeah, sure. I didn't have anything special planned and your practice isn't exactly like the ER in some fancy city hospital. I can just as well do my homework over there"

"Hey. We get plenty of action"

"Sure, dad, what ever you need to tell yourself" she said laughing. It was not exactly a new topic. She'd teased him about the practice a thousand times, but they both new that she loved it.

"OK, I won't bother you anymore, enjoy the rest of your day and I'll see you at 4"

"Yeah, see you later" she replied and hung up the phone.

They'd hired a new receptionist already. The ad had only been running for a couple of days, she had half expected that they wouldn't find anyone for months. After all, this was Bluebell. Maybe it was someone from here, but she just couldn't figure out who.

"Ya know, it hurts your brain to think so hard"

"Hey, Annabeth, what's up?"

"Oh, not much. Just wanted to ask if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow after school. I desperately need a new dress for the dance that's coming up"

"Has anyone asked you yet?" Zoe said ecclesiastically.

"Well, no" Annabeth said a little sad.

"Hey, I'm sure someone will, I mean, it's still two weeks until the dance" Zoe said, trying to cheer her up. "But I don't think I can go tomorrow. My dad just hired a new receptionist and he needs me to show her the ropes, and I'll guess she won't get it all down today, it'll probably take most of the week"

"Oh, I understand, this weekend maybe?"

"Yeah, sure, I'd really like that" Zoe smiled at her and Annabeth returned the smile before walking away. They did not notice Lemon watching them from across the courtyard, looking anything but happy.

* * *

Zoe walked into the medical practice just as the clock stroke four. She walked to the reception desk but no one was there. She walked over to her dad's office and found him buried in patient charts.

"Hey dad"

Harley looked up and smiled at his daughter.

"Hey honey. How was your day?"

"Good thanks"

"Good. Well have you met Hannah yet?"

"Hannah?"

"Yeah, the new girl"

"Uhm, no. There's nobody at the reception"

"Huh, that's weird, let's go see if Brick knows something"

They walked over to Dr. Breeland's office. He was busy treating a patient.

"Excuse me, Brick, I'm sorry for interrupting, but do you know where Hannah went"

"No, she isn't at the reception. She was there when you came in, wasn't she Mrs. Long?"

"No, there was no one there, so I just knocked on your door, 'cause I knew young Zoe here was at school" the middle aged woman said.

"Hmm, that's weird. We'll go look for her, you just continue in here" Harley said and he and Zoe walked back out of Brick's office.

"She's new in town, where would she have gone. And why didn't I notice it?"

"Common, dad, you were so buried in your patient charts that you didn't notice me coming in"

"Well, I guess your right"

"Look, we'll just go outside, split up and go look for her. Bluebell isn't exactly a big town, we'll find her" Zoe said reassuringly, seeing how worried her dad was. He was such a kind person. He had even told her once that he hadn't had a paternity test done when he found out about her. He said he'd just known the first time he'd laid eyes on her that she was his, but even if she wasn't, she'd been all alone and he'd have gladly taken her on. He was probably the nicest person she knew. She really wanted to be able to be like him when she grew up.

* * *

Wade was in a really bad mood. He'd been hearing about how great Prank Night had been all day, followed by questions asking why he hadn't been there. He got home, heard noises from upstairs – Jesse playing a video game. That didn't better his mood. He just walked to the fridge and grabbed a six pack of beer and headed out. That was one good thing about having a drunk for a dad – easy access to booze. He got in his car and drove off to the woods at the northern edge of town. He parked in his usual spot and walked off until he reached the pond. It was his secret hideout, he'd been coming her ever since his mother died. But there was someone there. A girl that looked to be somewhere around his age, maybe a year or two older. She was sitting on a rock, her feet almost touching the water. She was wearing torn jeans and a tank top, her hair falling free, covering her face so she couldn't see him. He just stood there for a moment before turning to go back.

"Sorry if I crashed your pity party" he heard a voice saying from behind him.

He turned around. Damn, she was hot!

"Who said I was having a pity party?"

"The six pack of beer" she said, pointing at the beer in his hand.

"Maybe I was expecting someone" he said, turning his charm on.

"Yeah, well, I should go then, don't wanna interrupt your date or whatever"

"How said you were interrupting?"

The girl looked as if she was waging a war in her head. Just go for it , he thought. She was clearly not from around here, then he'd know her, and the odds of her moving here were slim to nothing, and he couldn't think of a better fix for his bad mood. She seemed to have reached a decision, and he liked her conclusion.

* * *

Zoe walked back into the medical practice two hours later. She'd walked all over town but no one had seen or heard anything about this mystery girl. Harley and Brick were sitting in the waiting room, looking rather worried.

"Are you sure you didn't just imagine this girl?" Zoe asked trying to lighten the mood. She didn't succeed. Neither of the men said anything.

An hour later they were still sitting in the same positions when the front door opened and a girl walked in. She was wearing torn jeans and a tank top, her hair all rumbled and her lipstick a little worn off. She had a nice body, filled out her top quite nicely and Zoe guessed that she was a couple years her senior. Definitely not what she had expected.

"Hannah, thank god. We've been worried sick" Harley said as the men rushed up to greet her.

"Why? It's not like your my dads or something"

"Well, we are your employers and you were expected to be at the office. We got worried when you didn't. But if that is your usual way, I do not see this arrangement working out" Brick said sternly, realizing that, at least for now, there was no use in being overly caring or protective.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize" she said, sounding sincere.

"Well, it's late and we better all head home. Have you got a place to stay?"

When she didn't respond right away Harley took matters into his own hands.

"No worries, you'll be staying with us. That way you don't have to walk to work and you could get to know Zoe better, you are close in age and I'd say you need at least one good friend to make it in Bluebell"

Neither Zoe nor Hannah seemed too pleased with this arrangement, but neither said anything.

"Well, that's settled then" Brick said and they all headed off.

* * *

Wade was standing over the open hood of his car, trying to fix it up a bit when he saw Dr. Wilkes car driving up the driveway. It wasn't often that the doctor came home so late, but he didn't really care. But then he saw that he wasn't alone in the car. Zoe was with him, no real surprise there, she was such a goody-two-shoes and a daddy's girl, but there was a third person. It was the girl from the woods. And she had a bag. And she was walking in with the others. Was she staying with the doctor?


	4. Chapter 3: The Prefect Dress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixe**

* * *

**3. The Perfect Dress**

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Zoe asked nervously as she stood in the doorway of her father's study.

"Of course you can, come on in"

Zoe walked over and sat in her dad's big and cozy armchair. That chair was her favorite piece of furniture and it held a lot of good memories

"It feels like yesterday when I found you curled up in this chair, sleeping, with one of my medical journals covering half your face" Harley said with a smile. "You couldn't even read, you just loved looking at the pictures"

Zoe smiled at the memory. "Well, it wasn't yesterday, but it was the day before that"

"Yeah, I guess somethings never get old. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh, yeah. Listen, dad, I know that you have an enormous heart, and it's one of the things that make you the amazing person that you are, but..." Zoe trailed off, not really sure how to say what she wanted to say, not really knowing if she could.

"Go on, honey. You know you can talk to me about anything"

"Well, it's just, yesterday you were talking about asking Pauline to move in, and well, do you really think that she will like it, having Hannah here?" Zoe asked and looked at her dad nervously.

"Oh, well, first, I haven't asked Pauline yet, we are actually having dinner tomorrow night. She planned it as a goodbye dinner but I was hoping to turn it into something else, but that does not matter. This girl is clearly lost and it is very obvious to me that there is more to her than meets the eye, and I intend to do everything to help her back onto her feet. She's 18 years old, who's to say that she'll even want to live here, for now it's just for the night. As for Pauline, as you said, my kindness is my best quality, and if it's to much for her, it's good to know right away"

"Oh, dad, I didn't mean it like that. I know Pauline likes you very much" Zoe started to ramble on, it was kind of a thing with her.

"Don't worry dear, I know you meant well" Harley quickly interrupted before she got on a roll. "Listen, we'll just see what happens, just take it one day at a time"

Zoe nodded, understood that the discussion was over, bid her father goodnight and went upstairs. Yes, she had gotten the feeling that there was something in Hannah's past, but she still had a bad feeling about her.

* * *

Wade was sitting by the kitchen window, staring anxiously over at the Wilkes' house. He was waiting for the lot to go out, trying to determine what the situation was. He did not know why he was so interested in this. It's not like he hadn't had casual sex before, and with girls he went to school with. But there had been something different about last night. The fact that he'd never see her again had been the thing that made him interested. Somehow he thought that this might have some serious complications. And of course, there was the fact that if she was somehow connected to Dr. Wilkes she'd probably be a friend of Zoe's and he just couldn't deal with her getting on his case any more than she already did.

Finally there was some activity. It was Jonah's stupid new Mustang. Man, he hated that dude. He just had it all and did not hesitate for a moment to show it off. He honked the car horn, too lazy to actually get up and knock on the door. He just summoned Zoe like some kind of a dog. Not that she didn't deserve it. Running out to him in those stupid shorts of hers. He did not know how they were a couple. It's not like Zoe was one of the cool kids. Sure, she wasn't unpopular or anything, but she was a geek, a goody-two-shoes and most definitely a bit of a prude. Not exactly Jonah Breeland's type of girl, being the lady's man that he was. Whatever. It's not like he cared. They drove off, without the mystery girl. OK, so she didn't go to high school. After a few minutes she came out with Dr. Wilkes, got into his car and drove off. Well, maybe she just stayed the night and Dr. Wilkes was driving her to the bus station.

"Wade, my boy. What a lovely surprise. What, is there no school today?"

Wade turned from the window to face his dad. Great. This was clearly one of the worse days. His dad wasn't always so bad, he still managed to make it to works enough times to keep up the appearance that everything was fine, but there came days when he hit the bottles hard. Guess there really was no school today.

"Nope, gave us the day off. Was thinkin' of goin' fishin', wanna join?" he said, trying to sound enthusiastic and sincere.

"Sure, let me just go tell your mother"

"Dad..."

"Oh, right, silly me, of course she has already gone off to work. Let's go fishin'"

Wade sighed and made his way out the back door. The bad days were awful, but when they were accompanied with denial and memory loss, they were living hell.

* * *

Zoe dragged her feet back to her father's practice. Yesterday she'd been all for helping out his dad's new receptionist. Now, she'd rater have to spend the afternoon with Wade. And she and Wade _hated_ each other. But, she'd made a promise to her father and she'd have to see it through.

She walked into the practice finding the reception desk empty. "Not again" she said to herself and turned around to go and see her father just as he stepped out of his office, accompanied by Hannah.

"Oh, Zoe, you're here, fantastic. I was just showing Hannah some old photos but now you can take over and I'll go finish up with the charts" he said and turned back into his office.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two girls.

"Well, I assume my dad and Brick have already shown you the basics, I guess I'll just hang around and assist if you need anything" Zoe said to brake the ice and went to sit at the back of the reception.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Hannah replied and took her seat in the receptionist's chair.

* * *

Finally, Saturday was here. That meant no more hanging at the reception of the practice in awkward silence. It also meant her shopping date with Annabeth was finally here. Zoe sprinted the last 100 meters up to her house and then stopped in the backyard doing stretches.

"Damn, girl. If you'd bent like that for me I never would've dumped your sexy ass"

"Hey, if I remember correctly it was me who dumped you"

"If that's what you need to tell yourself to fall asleep at night, I guess I'm fine with that" Jesse said laughing at her, leaning on the fence that separated the two lawns.

They'd dated for a couple of months two years ago, his senior year at CLJJ high school but they'd ended it with a mutual decision, deciding to stay friends.

"So, how long are you in town for?" Zoe said as she shifted poses

"Just a couple more days, maybe a week. Can't really put off going to California any longer or I'll face some serious catching up"

"What, you mean you can't just charm them with the famous Kinsella smile, battered eyelashes and the old 'I'm a war hero'?" Zoe asked teasingly

"You know, it's remarkable how you and my brother manage to make that sound so bad" Jesse said, a little bit of sadness behind his teasing attitude

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I be bending over backwards to tend to your every need?" Zoe said mockingly, deciding to pretend like she hadn't noticed the sadness.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yeah!"

"Well, then, your highness, what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"For starters I'd like a full-on English breakfast, then a soothing massage, followed by an entertaining match of squash, a light lunch at Fancies, an afternoon of laying around pick-nicking in town square followed by a candlelit dinner and a stroll in the moonlight"

"Not a problem, fine sir. I'll go get started right away" Zoe said and walked away laughing. When she'd reached the backdoor Jesse called after her,

"You look real good you know"

"Thanks, you too" she said with a smile. "But you'll get fat real fast in that fantasy of yours" she added with a laugh.

She was really something, Jesse thought. If only they could have made it work, but they just didn't work like that. She was meant for his brother. That much he knew, even though it was obvious that they hadn't a clue about it.

* * *

"Jonah will love you in this" Annabeth said, holding out a strapless red dress that went down to the knees. The red velvet was covered by a layer of red flowery lace.

"Oh, I love it"

"Go try it on, girlfriend"

Zoe obeyed and when she came out of the dressing room Annabeth caught her breath.

"O.M.G., Zoe, you look fantastic!"

"Really?" Zoe asked, looking in the mirror

"Oh, yes. You're buying this dress" Annabeth said, not leaving any room for argument.

"Well, if you say so."

She went and payed for the dress and then they headed to the smoothie stand. When they'd bought some refreshing smoothies and were sitting in the center of the mall, just taking in the people around them Zoe remembered something.

"Hey, AB, we came out here to buy a dress for you, but all we've done is look for something for me" she said apologetically.

"Oh, that's all right. I'm not really sure if I'm going anyway"

"What, are you serious. When you came to find me on Tuesday you were so excited. What happened?"

"Nothing, it's just that no one has asked me yet" she said, looking down at her feet.

"Oh, don't worry. Someone will. But, worst case scenario, if no one will, that shouldn't stop you. It's not like this is the Sweetie Pie Dance or anything. It's just a Back-to-school, casual dance" Zoe said, trying to cheer her friend up.

"Yeah. Well, I saw a dress back in one of the stores, it was kind of beige with big black polka-dots" Annabeth said shyly.

"Oh, yeah, I saw that one too, it's cute. Let's go back and buy it!" Zoe said cheerily as she stood up

"You are such a good friend, Zoe" Annabeth said and gave Zoe a quick hug before walking off towards the store.

"Thanks" Zoe said, a little bit taken off guard, but very pleased.

* * *

"Dad, I'm back. And I didn't miss dinner" Zoe called out into the house. It was true, she'd been back before dinner time. One minute before.

"Barely. It looks like I'm going to have to help your dad keeping a tighter leash on you" Pauline said with a smile as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Pauline, hey. I didn't know you were coming tonight" Zoe said as she went in for a hug.

"Yeah, well, after our dinner on Wednesday I went back home to Montgomery to sort a few things out and I finished all that yesterday so I really couldn't see a reason for waiting another day to come live here with you guys"

"Aw, I didn't know I was that irresistible" Zoe said smiling as she walked into the kitchen and found her dad sitting at the table.

"Where's Hannah?" she asked, curious. She hadn't been out of the house all week, except for going to the practice.

"Apparently, she got herself a date" Harley said smiling.

"A date? With whom?" Zoe asked, maybe sounding a little too insulted. She still had that bad feeling about Hannah and did not want her getting to attached to the town.

"I didn't ask. It's not my place. Now, it's past seven and I don't wanna sit here staring at the food any longer" Harley said and motioned for them to sit down and eat.

* * *

Wade was walking around town aimlessly when he walked by Fancies and saw the mystery girl in there. He stopped. Why the hell did he care. He wasn't the kind of guy who cared so much for a girl. Then he saw that she wasn't alone. She was on a date. With Jesse.

* * *

**Hope that you like it, know that there wasn't much happening in this chapter, but I've finally come up with some sort of a game plan for this story. Please keep the reviews coming :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Determination

**I've finally updated - sorry for the long wait. Last week was a mix of writer's block and the flue, but now I'm back and have finally developed some kind of a plan for this story. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I know it's short, but I just wanted to put something up, have been feeling guilty for not uploading :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie **

* * *

**4. Determination**

The first rays of the morning sun glided over the pond and up to banks, announcing that the day had come to the habitants of the clearing. One of them was Wade. He'd been asleep but awoke to the rays tickling his face. He'd come here last night after he'd found his brother on a date with his most recent conquest. He'd stayed up for most of the night thinking. His results were that the reason he was so intrigued by this girl wasn't romantic feelings, because he hadn't felt jealousy towards Jesse and his night with her didn't really stand up from the others. When he realized that he felt relief. He really didn't want to turn into some mushy romantic. No, the reason for his intrigue was that there was something off about that girl, something that just did not seem right. He'd decided last night that he was going to try to uncover that mystery, both because he wanted to be able to stop wondering about her and because he felt that whatever her past was, it was dangerous. So it was with a determined mind that he stood up and walked back to his car.

* * *

Zoe opened her eyes and looked over at the alarm clock by her bed. 5:45 AM. She sighed and turned to her other side. It figured that the only day of the week she allowed herself to sleep in she actually woke up early. But as she tried to get comfortable again she heard a sound that seemed to come from downstairs. Zoe thought that was strange, she didn't picture Harley up and about that early, maybe that was the reason she'd woken up. She carefully slid out of bed and slowly opened her door and sneaked out to the hall. She stopped ad the landing of the stairs and carefully leaned over to see without being seen. She spotted Hannah sneaking around in the kitchen, she'd obviously just returned from her date, that must've gone well. Zoe turned around to leave and go back to bed but suddenly she stopped as a thought popped into her head. Maybe she should go down and confront Hannah. She'd spun halfway back when she stopped as suddenly. No, she wouldn't go down there now. She didn't really have anything to confront her with other than her gut feeling and she knew that Harley, with his kindness and believe in the good would be really disappointed if she'd go around accusing Hannah for nothing. So she turned back into her bedroom, but now she was determined to figure this girl out. She had formed a plan in her head – she had third period free tomorrow, she'd go home and look around Hannah's room. Yes, she knew it was a low move, but she didn't care, she had to find out what this girl was hiding.

* * *

When Wade got home he had planned to go straight to his brother and demand some answers, but he wasn't up. That was odd, 'cause he was usually a very early riser, another thing that made him "the good brother". Wade snorted. If he wasn't up then Wade would just go take a nap, he hadn't had that much sleep last night, he'd confront Jesse when he woke up, it'd be no use to wake him up.

It was the afternoon when Wade finally woke up from his nap.

"Hey brother, I was startin' to wonder if I'd need to call the doc on ya" Jesse said as Wade stumbled into the living room.

"Shut up"

"What, you didn't get enough beauty sleep?"

"Like I need it" Wade said with a smirk and went into the kitchen and then returned a few moments later with two cans of soda. He tossed one to Jesse.

"What do I owe this wonderful service?" Jesse asked teasingly

"Nothin', just figured ya might want one" Wade said trying to sound his usual self. He wasn't really sure how to play this so he'd get the best answers out of Jesse. He decided just to go for it. "So, I saw you at Fancies last night, who was chick you were with. Didn't look to be from here?"

Wade held his breath waiting for Jesse to answer.

"Her name is Hannah. And no, she isn't from here, just moved last week. She's the new receptionist at the medical practice and is staying at Dr. Wilkes' until she gets her own place"

Wow, that was easy. He'd already gotten a boatload of information he didn't have before. Yeah, maybe it wasn't top secret, but he hadn't known and he'd need to find out from someone.

"So, where did you meet her?" he asked again, trying to sound casual and not to interested as he picked up the game console and started playing with his brother.

"Jeez, why the third degree? Not like you to show that much interest"

Wade froze. Crap. Had he blown it already

"I went in to see Dr. Wilkes on Thursday, got a nasty cut, and we started chatting, I thought she was cute so I asked her out" Jesse continued, not noticing his brother's reaction to what he'd meant as a joke. He actually liked that they were talking. He wanted to be closer to his brother.

Wade relaxed again. Man, he had to wind down a bit – wouldn't want Jesse to get suspicious.

"Anyway, her name is Hannah Lewis, she's from Washington, she just graduated high school last year and she's taking a year off before she goes to college next fall"

"A year off, in Bluebell?" Wade asked, a look of disbelieve and confusion on his face.

"That was my exact reaction" Jesse said laughing. "But apparently, she had some family in Filmore a few years back and had always liked this place. Said she wanted to try out the southern charm, see what all the fuss was about"

"Looks like she came to the right guy" Wade said, the compliment laced with a light, teasing disgust.

"Shut up" Jesse said and punched Wade lightly in the arm.

Wade decided to let the interrogation go, he didn't think he'd find out so much anyway, they'd only been on one date and he doubted the girl had poured out her heart on the first date.

* * *

Zoe carefully pushed the door on Hannah's room open. She knew that Hannah was supposed to be at the practice, but one can never be too careful. She stepped in and looked around. The guest bedroom was just like the last time she'd been here. There was absolutely nothing here that didn't belong to her or Harley. So Hannah definitely did not plan on making this room her home. Good. She walked over to the closet and opened it. Her duffel bag lay on the floor, she'd not hung up her clothes. Zoe rummaged carefully through the bag but found nothing. She walked over to the bed and drew open the drawer in the nightstand. In it lay a book. Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. It was from Harley's library. Interesting. She didn't really seem the 19th century romance type. She picked it up and quickly ran through the pages and a note fell out of it. It was a small piece of paper that had been crumbled together. There was one sentence written in the middle. _I will never forget._ Interesting, Zoe thought. Wonder what this means. But her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the front door open. She quickly put the note in the book and the book in the nightstand and hurried out of the room.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please keep the reviews coming :D**


	6. Chapter 5: The Back-to-school Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

**5. The Back-to-school Dance**

Zoe lay in her bed and could not sleep. Four days she'd spent listening in on every conversation that Hannah had and following her every footstep. She'd even gone so far as to document her actions and she'd come up with nothing. Nothing to make anyone doubt her intentions. She'd even googled her name; Hannah Lewis, and came up empty. Not a single file about this particular Hannah. She'd found that a bit odd, but there were probably thousand Hannah Lewis' in the States and it's not like everyone does something to make them pop up on Google, so she'd dismissed it.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a noise outside. She sat up in bed and looked outside her bedroom window. It was Wade coming home. She wondered what he'd been doing at this ungodly hour but quickly dismissed it. It was Wade. She knew what he'd been doing. Though he'd been acting a bit differently lately. She'd spotted him a couple of times when she'd been following Hannah, but she hadn't payed him much attention. He was just the typical, annoying boy next door.

She looked over at her alarm clock. Only two more hours until she had to get up.

* * *

Zoe had just finished applying her makeup for the day when her phone rang. She looked at the screen. It was Annabeth. Zoe's face lit up. She hadn't talked to or even seen a glimpse of Annabeth since their shopping date last Saturday.

"Hey, AB! What's up?"

"Hi, oh I'm fabulous, so excited for tonight's dance. It will be amazing!" Annabeth said, squeaking with excitement.

"It better be. You and the rest of the Belles have been so busy planning all week. I've barely seen a glimpse of you all week, not even in sociology, and I thought you'd be caught dead before you'd miss Mr. Matthews' class" Zoe said teasingly. Mr. Matthews was a young, new teacher that had all the girls in the school drooling.

"Well, if I'd gone to his class I would've been dead. Lemon would've killed me" Annabeth said laughing. "She's got us all working our buts off at all hours"

"That's Lemon for you"

"Yeah, I guess" Annabeth said thoughtfully and both girls stayed quiet for a moment.

"Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot the reason I called you. You are so not going to believe the news I got for you"

"What? Common, spit it out girl!"

"Well, you remember last weekend how I was feeling down 'cause nobody had asked me to the dance yet?"

"Yeah, I remember. And I also remember my brilliant advice about how you don't need a guy" Zoe said impatiently.

"Well, there's no need for that, I got asked to the dance"

Zoe squeaked of joy for her friend. "AB, that's amazing news. I knew someone would. The boys at our school are dumb, but not that dumb. So, who is it ?"

"Simon Donner" Annabeth said, bursting with pride.

"Wow. Simon Donner. He's HOT! Plus, he's the back-up QB. AB, that makes you like the back-up queen of the school!"

"Slow down for a minute girl. Let's not talk ridicule here. Everyone knows that Lemon is the Queen Bee of the school and seeing as George Tucker is not the QB, that makes the girlfriend of the starting QB the queen. Plus, he's not my boyfriend, he only asked me to one dance. Maybe he won't even like me"

"Annabeth, that boy likes you. Why else would he have asked you? And if he does not want to be your boyfriend he is even stupider than I thought. And to be honest, I don't think that's possible. I'm sorry, but that boy is seriously close to brain death" Annabeth burst out in nervous laughter.

"Fine. I guess he likes me. But I wont hear another word about his brains" she said in a fake stern voice.

"Sorry, won't happen again. Hey, are you doing anything before the dance? Want to get together and get ready?"

"Oh, Zoe, I'm sorry. The Belles are all required to get ready at Lemon's. But I'll see you at the dance, ok?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you tonight"

Zoe hanged up the phone and sighed. She could ask Claire to meet up before the dance but she didn't really want to. She hadn't been clicking with her friends recently. Besides, she wasn't really excited for the dance. She and Jonah hadn't been spending much time lately and when they did it was mostly arguing or awkward silences. She took a last look in the mirror and headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Wade walked out of his house five minutes before school started. He had been debating on wether to actually show up to school and use the time to try and find out more about Hannah, but he decided against it. He'd already blown off a lot of school for that this week and it had gotten him nowhere. The girl did nothing other than work. She'd twice stopped at the Dixie Stop on her way home but hadn't bought anything. He had hit a dead end. Maybe there actually wasn't anything there and he'd just been imagining things.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Zoe Hart sitting at the end of her driveway. Weird. Her annoying boyfriend usually picked her up way before school started, she was such a dedicated student, and he was popular so he could turn up early to meet up with friends.

She looked up when he stopped in front of her. Her eyes were a bit watery, like she'd been half-crying. Man, now he'd have to ask. He wasn't that much of a douche to just walk away.

"What's wrong, princess? Brake your glass heels?"

Yeah, he couldn't just walk away, but he was still going to remain himself. He could not stand that girl.

"Shut up" Zoe said and wiped her eyes.

"Isn't like you to miss school. Which, by the way, you will do if you don't make a run for it. Reckon the bells gonna ring in about two minutes"

"You don't know me"

"Please, I've lived next to you for all our lives. I know you plenty"

"Whatever" Zoe said as she got up, picked up her bag and walked away towards the school.

Wade looked after her. It feel stupid to walk just behind her, but he didn't wanna walk with her. His dislike of her was mutual. He decided to take the longer route to school. Mrs. Trent wouldn't mind if he was a few minutes late. She couldn't resist the Kinsella smile.

* * *

He was right. He walked in Mrs. Trent's classroom half way through the class, but he just snuck in the back and gave her a dazzling smile. She turned bright red and fumbled as she found her place again. He heard a snort from his right. There sat Zoe Hart. That was odd. She was usually sitting near the front, so caught up in the class that she wouldn't notice if an earthquake hit. Now she was in the back, arms crossed and staring out the window. Whatever, he though. So there was trouble in paradise. Not his bloody problem.

But he was intrigued. He scanned the room looking for Jonah. He was sitting in his usual spot, in one of the back rows surrounded by fans. It didn't look like there was anything bothering him. Not that it was surprising. His true nature was just finally catching up with Zoe. Little miss perfect Zoe Hart just probably thought she could change him, make him a better man, or whatever bullshit she'd been telling herself and it had bitten her in the ass. Serves her right, he thought with a smile and went back to sneaking glances at Mrs. Trent to ensure he could continue showing up late.

* * *

Zoe was getting her gym clothes out of her locker. Only one class left and then this horrible day would be over, she thought and sighed. Then suddenly she was hugged from the behind and a kiss planted on her neck.

"Hey, beautiful"

"Hey, Jonah" Zoe said bitterly as she turned around to face him.

"What's with the tone. Something got you down?"

"Hmm. I wonder what?" she said statistically as she broke out of his embrace and slammed her locker closed.

"Hey, wait, what?" Jonah said as he caught her hand as she was about to leave.

"What? Are you joking? You didn't come pick me up this morning, which by the way would be alright, it's not like I can't get to school on my own, but a heads up would've been nice so I wouldn't have to stand in my drive waiting, looking like an idiot. Then all day you haven't so much as even glanced at me, and it's not like you didn't have the chance, we have most of the same classes"

Zoe finished her rant and looked around. She hadn't been screaming or anything, but a few people had noticed her outburst.

"Whoa, listen, I didn't come to pick you up because the coach had an extra practice this morning 'cause of the game tomorrow. And about today, it's not like were always holding hands or something at school"

"I know" Zoe said to her shoes. She felt stupid, having blown up like that.

"Listen" Jonah said, taking her hands in his, "I've got to go to class, and then there is after school, and it's gonna run late 'cause the coach really wants us to win tomorrow, so I'm gonna be running late and wont be able to pick you up, but I'll meet you at the dance, alright?"

He didn't wait for an answer, just planted a light kiss on Zoe's forehead and bolted down the hallway, leaving Zoe standing there, looking totally lost.

* * *

Zoe stood in front of the mirror in her new dress. She'd put on a flaming red lipstick to match it and she wore red sandals with endless heels. She hated how short she was. She'd decided to let her hair fall freely, with just a few light curls at the ends. She knew she looked good. She heard a light knock on the door and then her dad's head appeared.

"Hey honey, you look great"

"Thanks, dad." Zoe said and smiled at her dad.

"So, when is Jonah picking you up?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"He isn't. I am just going to walk"

"What? No, you are not going to walk there, that is out of the question. I'll drive you" Harley said as he came over to stand beside his daugher.

"Dad, I love you, but you are not going to drive me. I am not ten years old anymore."

"Ten or seventeen, doesn't matter, you'll still be my little girl" he said as he hugged his daughter.

"I know, but letting my dad drive me to a dance is social suicide. And god knows I do not need it"

Harley looked at her daughter with concern. He knew she wasn't the most popular girl, but he always thought that it was her choice. Now he was a little worried that maybe it wasn't.

"Dad, wipe that worried look off your face, I am fine. A little exercise will do me good"

"Fine. But I am not happy about this" Harley said as they descended the stairs together.

"Neither are my heels, but you gotta do what you gotta do"

Zoe opened the front door, kissed her dad on the cheek and walked out.

"Don't stay out too late" Harley called after her as she made her way down the driveway.

* * *

Wade could hear the music blasting from the school gym where he was in the backseat of his car. He was already on to his second girl. The other one had been hot enough, but she wouldn't go any further than a slow dance with light kisses. Wade wasn't really expecting sex from every girl he hooked up with, after all they were still in high school, but common, at least some tongue and a bit of a feel. So he'd gotten rid of her and found a new one. That wasn't unusual. He was used to at least two different girls at each dance.

His make-out session, that had been turning into something more, was cut short by an argument taking place just outside of his car.

"What the hell, Jonah?" Zoe shouted. "You said you'd be running late, not showing up three quarters into the dance, looking like shit"

"I said I was sorry. I was at practice"

"Yeah, yeah. Practice. You know, call my crazy, but I thought that maybe, just maybe, I, YOUR GIRLFRIEND, might mean more to you than football"

"Are you serious? You know that I can't just not show up?"

"Why not? It's not like your the quarterback or anything"

Ouch, Wade thought. Yeah, it was true. Jonah would never be a football star, but that didn't mean he needed his girlfriend to tell him he sucked.

"Jonah, come back, I'm sorry" Zoe pleaded. "It wasn't fair. I'm sorry, it's just been a bad day, common, let's just call it a night, we can maybe snuggle up to a movie or something?"

"Yeah, sure, that sounds good" Jonah said, unconvincingly.

Wade heard them walk away, and for some reason felt happy after hearing their argument and he didn't know why. He just shrugged it off and turned his focus back to the now topless girl sitting on top of him.

* * *

**Hope you like it, thanks for all the reviews, they really make your day :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Luncheon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

**6. Luncheon**

When Wade turned down his street he came to a quick stop. He noticed two people standing on Dr. Wilkes' doorstep. He quickly moved into the shadows and quietly moved further down the street so he could see who it was and hear what they were saying. When he reached the Wilkes' driveway he noticed that his suspicions were right, it was Hannah and his brother.

"I had a great time tonight" he heard Jesse say.

"Yeah, me too" Hannah replied.

Wade watched as his brother went in for a good night kiss and was surprised when Hannah backed away.

"I'm sorry, I am just not ready. I just got out of a bad relationship and ..."

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry, please, you don't have to say anything" Jesse caught her off, always the gentleman. He took Hannah's hand and lightly placed a kiss on the back of it and said good night, turned away and started walking down the drive.

"Shit" Wade said under his breath. Jesse would reach the end of the driveway, and even if he would turn the other way to go to their house, he'd still see Wade standing there, so he crouched down and tried to disappear into the bushes next door. He held his breath as his brother came into his vision, but luckily he was still staring up at Hannah when he made his turn and didn't even glance in Wade's direction. When Jesse had turned into their own driveway Wade let out a sigh and slowly moved out of his hiding spot. He sneaked a peak at the Wilkes' house, Hannah had gone inside and all the lights were out.

This had been weird. Hannah hadn't had a problem hooking up with him on her first night in town. Was that because it was completely meaningless for her, or was it that she just didn't want to get involved with Jesse? No it couldn't be that, why would she then have gotten on a second date with him? Plus, every girl wanted to be with Jesse. Maybe it was just that she didn't do serious relationships. Or maybe she didn't want to get attached to Bluebell. What ever it was, Wade was itching to get something more, his lack of progress was infuriating.

"Hey, brother, have fun at the dance?" Jesse asked when Wade came in.

"Yeah, sure, it was alright" Wade replied, his head still working like crazy.

Jesse looked at his brother with a funny look that Wade read as a ok, you don't want to talk about it, but I know that you had some fun look.

"How was your night?"

"Oh, it was good. Had another date with Hannah, that is one fine piece of ass"

"Yeah, I'd do her" Wade said with a smirk.

"Like she'd go for you" Jesse shot back, he didn't like his brother's stupid smirk.

Wade decided not to tell his brother that she already had, he thought that it might bruise his ego, and he really needed to stay on his good side.

"Yeah, you're right, she probably wouldn't go for a younger guy" he said, trying to fish something out of his brother.

Jesse didn't say anything, he was taken aback by the fact that his brother hadn't shot back at him.

"So, you guys plannin' the weddin' already?" Wade asked, deciding that he needed to step up so he wouldn't lose this chance.

Jesse laughed nervously, obviously Hannah's dismissal earlier had had some effect on him. "No, we've only been on like two dates. Besides, I can't start putting down roots, I've got to get going to California"

"Yeah, about that, when exactly are you goin' over there?"

"Soon" was all Jesse said in reply and then he just got up and left.

What the hell? Since when was Jesse not eager to get up and leave for his glamorous live? There had been to much confusion for one night, Wade's head was all over the place, so he decided to call it a night and headed for bed.

* * *

Zoe sat at the kitchen table doing her homework. Her dad was in his study and Pauline was cooking. They were having the Breelands over for lunch. Zoe did not really look forward to it. Sure, Brick wasn't so bad and he really needed the support of his friends since his wife left last year, and Magnolia was a really cute baby, though she definitely had some of her sister's qualities as she was really headstrong. Speaking of her sister, Lemon was definitely the reason for why Zoe was dreading today. She knew Lemon had been through much with her mother leaving, and Zoe really had trying burying the hatchet last year, but Lemon wouldn't have any of it, she was determined to hate Zoe, so Zoe gave up and just kept on hating her back.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Hannah appeared from upstairs.

"Good morning, dear. You must've stayed up long on your date if you're only getting up now, it's nearly lunch time" Pauline said with her usual motherly concern.

"Yeah, I guess" Hannah said dismissively.

"A date? Jesse Kinsella again?" Zoe asked, trying to sound very casual and not show her eagerness.

Hannah just nodded her head as she went to the fridge and got some orange juice.

"That is one handsome boy. And it doesn't do any harm that he was in the army and is going away to California to college" Pauline said, with a dreamy look on her face.

"He's going to California?" Hannah asked, confused.

"Well, yes dear. I can't believe he didn't mention that, and you've been on two dates. Now that you mention it, he should've left by now, shouldn't he?" Pauline asked, looking at Zoe.

"Yeah, when I ran into him last Saturday he said he'd be leaving in a couple of days. Guess his plan changed a bit" Zoe asked, her head spinning. Hannah didn't know that Jesse was leaving for college. Was it because she just didn't ask or was Jesse having second thoughts?

"Maybe you made such a strong impression on him, dear" Pauline said teasingly.

"Yeah, you must have. Jesse takes every chance he gets to show off his abs, and California is perfect for that" Zoe said jokingly.

Hannah just sat there, taking the jokes from the other two.

"Common now, be nice. Young Hannah here has really improved the way things run at the practice and I'd hate for you two to chase her out of town" Harley said as he came into the kitchen.

Zoe watched her dad as he walked over to Pauline and gave her a warm hug and a light kiss on the lips. She was so happy that her dad had finally found someone. This picture would be perfect, if only Hannah wouldn't be in it.

"Zoe, did you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry dad, I zoned out for a minute. What did you say?"

"I just asked you to put away your schoolwork, Brick's car just pulled up in the driveway"

"Oh, yeah, sure" Zoe said as she started packing away her things. She heard the doorbell as she walked up the stairs and could hear her father greeting Brick and his daughters when she put her things in her room. She stopped by her window, taking a few breaths and preparing herself for all the fake politness she'd have to put up for today. Her eyes were just drifting when they stopped at Wade's window. There he was, laying in bed, sleeping, in nothing but his boxers with the covers tossed to his side. She couldn't help but notice that he looked really hot, just laying there. Wow, snap out of it, Zoe thought to herself. You don't like Wade, he's infuriating. She quickly turned away from the window and walked downstairs.

"Zoe, there you are, how are you today?" Brick asked as she appeared in the living room.

"Oh, just fine, Dr. Breeland" she replied.

"Did you have fun at the dance last night?"

"Yeah, sure, it was fun" Zoe said and she could hear Lemon's snort from across the room. Obviously, Lemon had noticed that Zoe's night had been anything but fun.

"Well, lunch is ready, and since it's such a fabulous day Pauline and I were thinking of eating outside, if you don't mind?" Harley said quickly, before Zoe had a chance to snap at Lemon

"What a fantastic idea" Brick said, standing up and gesturing for Lemon to do the same.

They carried the food to the back porch and sat down to eat.

"So, Hannah, are you settling in alright?" Brick asked between bites.

"Yeah, it's fine, Dr. Wilkes has been very hospitable"

"Oh I bet. Have you talked to Babs Foster? She's the town's realtor. I know that you must want to have a place for your own, a young woman like yourself doesn't want to be stuck with some old man and his teenage daughter" Brick asked and Harley laughed with him.

"Oh, no, I have not talked to her, I.. I actually don't mind staying here" Hannah mumbled nervously. Harley and Brick just continued laughing lightly.

"Don't worry, dear, I won't be offended. Why don't I talk to Babs and get her to phone you on Monday?" Harley said kindly.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt"

Zoe sat back and listened to the conversation. Hannah leaving their house would be nice, but if she got her own place that would mean that she intended on staying, and that would be bad. She decided she needed to speed up her investigation and find something that she could use against her. As she tried to come up with a good idea the other kept on conversing and she noticed that Wade was standing out in his own backyard, keeping the pretense of building something she couldn't see but clearly listening in on their meal. What was his problem, Zoe thought irritated.

"Hannah, I am curious, what brought you to Bluebell?" Lemon asked.

"Darling, I already told you, she's taking a year off before going to college" Brick said, clearly not wanting his daughter to grill Hannah.

"Oh, I know that, but why Bluebell?" Lemon continued, determined to get her answers.

"I told you that too, she used to have family in Filmore and always liked it down here" Brick was starting to sound a bit angry.

"Oh, I know that too, daddy, but this is Bluebell, why didn't you just go to Filmore?"

"Lemon, drop it" Brick said sternly.

"Dr. Breeland, it's fine. I thought about coming to Filmore, but when I got there I found it had to many memories of my grandmother and there were no job openings there" Hannah said, smiling. Both Lemon and Zoe could easily see that it was a facade.

"Oh, honey, were you close with your grandmother?" Pauline asked, clearly buying into the act.

"Yeah, when I was younger. But she died ten years ago, so I didn't get as much time with her as I would've liked" Hannah said, looking like she was choking up. Damn, she's good, Zoe thought.

"What was your grandmother's name?" Zoe asked innocently.

Everyone looked at Hannah, waiting for her answer.

"Louisa" Hannah finally said.

"Louisa Lewis?" Lemon asked sceptically.

"Yes" Hannah said, looking Lemon straight in the eye.

"Who's up for dessert?" Pauline said, standing up, trying to change the subject.

The men got up, but the three girls sat still, staring at each other.

"Are you done with your interrogation now?"

"Yes, I think I'll like you. Welcome to Bluebell" Lemon said as she stood up and extended her hand.

Zoe sat there dumbfounded as she watched Hannah take Lemon's hand and the two walked out into the yard talking. She couldn't believe that Lemon had bought all that crap.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone as Zoe had expected. She and Lemon managed a few shots in between the casual conversation and games. Now she was sitting in her room, searching the computer. She did not find any record of anyone named Louisa Lewis in Filmore, not that she was surprised. She heard a knock on the door and then saw Harley's head appear from behind the door.

"Jonah is downstairs, asking to see you"

"Ok, I'll come down" Zoe said, turning off the computer and then following her father downstairs.

"Hey" she said to Jonah as she stepped out onto the front porch

"Hey" Jonah said standing up from the bench he'd been sitting on. "Wanna take a walk?"

"Yeah, sure" Zoe said as they descended the front steps.

They walked in silence for a minute until they reached the town square. "Listen" Jonah said as he sat down on one of the benches and gestured for Zoe to do the same. "I don't think we're working anymore"

"Wow, that was straight to the point" Zoe said, taken aback by Jonah's straightforwardness.

"Yeah, it's just that this last week you've been so busy, doin' something, I don't even know what, and then I'm also busy with practice, and quite frankly I don't care for having to defend myself like yesterday"

"Are you kidding?" Zoe asked, now turning angry.

"No, I'm not. Zoe, when we started dating last spring, everyone was surprised that I'd wanna be in a steady relationship, because of my previous, womanizing ways. Back then I told you not to worry, because you were special, and I didn't want to be with anyone else. Now, I don't feel that way anymore"

"So, you're saying that I'm not enough for you anymore"

"Well, yeah. We've been dating for almost four months and the furthest we've gotten is a feel over the bra and..." He didn't get any further because Zoe cut him off.

"Are you joking?" she almost screamed. "You're breaking up with me because we haven't had sex yet?"

"Not just because of that, also because of your attitude, acting like you own me and that I have to let you know what I am doing all the time and..." He was getting frustrated that she wouldn't let him finish his sentences.

"You know what, just shut up! I was stupid to ever think that you'd change, that maybe I would be enough for you. I am glad that I didn't sleep with you" she said and stood up

"Zoe, common, there's no need to be angry, we can still be friends"

"We were never friends, Jonah. You don't have girls as friends, they are just entertainment to you" she said and stormed off, leaving Jonah sitting on the bench.


	8. Chapter 7: Heating up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

**7. Heating up**

Zoe was sitting on a log that had fallen in a storm some many years ago and was now firmly attached to the ground. She just sat there staring out over the little pond. This clearing in the northern woods was her secret hideout and had been ever since she'd found it on her morning jog a few years back. She came out here sometimes when she felt like Bluebell was smothering her. At those times she wondered what it would've been like if her mother hadn't died in that plane crash all those years ago.

She turned around when she heard a rustle behind her. There was someone coming. She shot up from the log, ready for another fight, but then remembered that Jonah hadn't a clue about this place, she'd never told him about it. She lumped back down on the log, thinking that it must be Harley coming to get her, but she wasn't sure he knew about this place either. She'd never heard anyone in town talk about it, she wasn't sure anyone knew it existed. Whoever it was had come to a halt just in the edge of the trees, so she couldn't see a face. She just turned around and continued looking out at the water.

* * *

Wade was making his way to his hideout. He needed to think about today's event, and he couldn't do it with his brother and father having game-night. When he had almost reached the clearing he stopped. There was someone there. Maybe it was Hannah again. He could just confront her, not that it'd done Lemon any good this afternoon. No, it wasn't Hannah, he determined after a moment. It was Zoe Hart. What the hell was she doing in his secret hideout. Why did she need to hideout from her perfect live. He suddenly got very angry and wanted to just go out there and yell at her. He stormed out from his spot in the shadows but then came to a halt when she turned around and he saw that she'd been crying. Damn it. He couldn't really yell at a crying girl.

She sat there, looking at him with a deadly glare and he didn't know what to do or say, so he just stood there, looking back at her. After a moment she turned away from him and looked back over the pond. He didn't know if he should leave or say something or just what to do, so he just continued standing there.

"Jonah broke up with me" she stated, her voice completely free of any emotion.

"Oh" was all that Wade could come up with. Why the hell was she telling him that, it's not like they were friends, more the exact opposite.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised. I'm not the first girl to date a player and expect him to change, but they never do"

Wade was starting to feel really uncomfortable.

"And yet I'm sitting here, crying over him like an idiot. Pathetic" she said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Hey, listen, you're not pathetic, he's the one that's pathetic, dumpin' your fine ass" Wade said, edging a little bit closer.

Zoe just snorted at that.

"Hey, it's true. I know we aren't really friends or anything remotely close to that, but I'm a guy and in my professional opinion I can definitely state that your ass is fine." He had almost reached her side by now and could smell a faint scent of perfume.

Zoe burst out laughing.

"Hey, at least I got you to laugh" Wade said smiling.

"Yeah, guess you might be good for something. How did you find me here, anyway?" Zoe asked as she moved over, making room for Wade to sit down by her side.

"This is my secret place, I've been coming here for years" Wade said as he sat down. "Guess I've got to find a new one, now that you've crashed it"

"No, I don't think you do. See, this has been my secret place for years too, and if we only run into each other once every five or so years, I guess we can both keep it" Zoe said, smiling shyly at him.

"Well, if you say so" Wade replied, returning her smile.

They sat there, arms touching, their faces really close to each other. Wade looked into her eyes, breathing in her perfume and he found himself dying to kiss her. He started to lean in but then something inside him snapped. This was Zoe Hart. They hated each other and she'd just been dumped by her perfect boyfriend. He so did not want to go there, but why was his heart racing like this? He quickly stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans. He thought about coming up with a snide remark, but couldn't think of anything so he just left. What the hell was that?

* * *

Zoe was still sitting there, in the same position, waiting for Wade to kiss her, when she realized he had left. Then there was like something clicked and she came back to her senses. What on earth had happened. She had had a nice moment with Wade Kinsella, and whoa, hold on a minute, he'd almost kissed her. And she had wanted him to. She remembered looking into his eyes, she'd never realized before how beautiful his eyes were, and breathing in his scent, the butterflies in her stomach going on full speed. No, she needed to stop this. She was not going to start having feelings for Wade Kinsella. No, Jonah had been bad enough, but Wade, Wade was a disaster. What she needed now was to fully dive into finding every little thing she could about Hannah so she could get rid of her. Yes, that was her new mission and she wouldn't stop until she'd finished.

* * *

When Wade opened his front door he could hear his father and brother in the living room. Damn, he'd forgot about them. He quietly made his way through the house and out the back door. He walked over the backyard towards the oak tree in the corner. He grabbed a hold of one of the branches and started to climb. This was his back-up hideout. He climbed to his favorite branch, and made himself comfortable with his back resting on the trunk. He was completely hidden from the outside world, he could see outside, but he couldn't be seen.

What a day. The conversation he'd overheard at the Wilkes' luncheon hadn't been that informing, he'd already did a quick websearch and found out that all the things Hannah had said about her grandmother were crap. And now he was stuck again, he didn't know how to proceed. He sighed and had decided to go down before he fell asleep up in the tree when Hannah came out the backdoor of Dr. Wilkes' house.

"How the hell did you get this number" she said, clearly talking on the phone.

"Well, I wish you would. I told you, I don't want anything to do with you. I'm done with that live, ok? I'm starting over, turning a new leaf"

"I am. And don't you come looking for me. I don't want any trouble"

"What the hell do you mean, you've already found me?"

"Jack?"

"Crap" Hannah said, the other person had clearly hung up on her, and quickly went back inside.

Wade was stunned. So, he'd been right, there was some dark past and apparently it had caught up with Hannah. This sounded bad, maybe too bad. He started climbing down the tree. Yeah, maybe it was best he just stayed out of it. If it was really bad, there was nothing he, a seventeen year old, could do about it, right?

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Zoe made her way back to her house. As she turned into her street she noticed a strange car that was parked at the sidewalk outside her house. Strange. Her father hadn't mentioned anyone coming to visit. Then she noticed a figure snooping around, peeking into the windows at the front of the house. She felt the fear creep all over her and reached for her phone, but it wasn't in her pocket. Now her fear was turning into panic as she remembered that it was just sitting on her desk, she hadn't expected to be gone for long when Jonah came to her door earlier. Ok, just calm down, she thought to her self as she moved closer to the neighbor's hedge, trying to remain hidden. The figure went over to the gate that led into the yard but it was locked. Zoe watched it try and force it open without luck. She saw as the figure pondered climbing over, but the fence was high and pointy, so it decided against it. She watched as the figure made it's way back to the car, got in and started the engine. She held her breath as the car drove by her, she saw the person in the driver's seat, a dark haired man, but fortunately he did not look in her direction. She watched the tail-lights as the car drove to the end of the street and turned left. She stood there, dumbstruck, for a few minutes until she snapped out of it and ran into her house, double-checking if the door was locked behind her before she slowly walked into her room and sat down on the bed.

She'd never seen this man before, he was definitely not from around here, and he didn't look very southern. He looked like he was bad news, and Zoe was sure that Hannah was the reason for him snooping around her house in the middle of the night. Now she finally had something.

* * *

**Sorry, I know that it's a bit short, but the next one will be up really soon :) **

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, keep 'em coming :D**


	9. Chapter 8: Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

**Told you I'd update quickly :) This one is a long one and is a kind of climax, it reaches the end of my previous plan, but there's already a plan brewing for the next chapters, but it might take a few days.**

* * *

**8. Showdown**

Wade was walking around town, doing nothing, when he saw a car drive by that he didn't recognize. He looked closer and tried to get a look at the driver. It was a man, with dark hair and stubble, like he hadn't shaved in a week. He had a hard look, he was clearly not a man to mess with. He glanced at Wade, his eyes dark and cold, and Wade felt a shiver down his spine. His stomach suddenly dropped. What if that was the man that Hannah was talking to on the phone last night?

Wade had started walking quickly back home when he stopped. What was he doing? Last night he'd decided that this was too much for him, and now, now he was sure of it. He couldn't do anything against this guy. No, he'd just carry on with his day. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

Zoe woke up, soaked in sweat. She'd been tossing and turning, haunted with nightmares when she'd finally managed to fall asleep. Now the light of day was finally here. She sat up in her bed. It was Sunday. Normally that was the only morning of the week she didn't wake up early for a morning run, but now she was contemplating going for a run. She was already all sweaty and the endorphin would help clear her head. She decided to go for it, got up and got dressed and then headed out the door.

Her run had really helped clear her head and as she stepped out of the shower she felt hopeful that today would be the day that Hannah would finally be out of their lives.

"Good morning" she said cheerfully as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Well, aren't you chipper this morning, must've had a nice time with Jonah last night?" Harley asked teasingly.

"I got him out of calling you to demand you'd come home when we went to bed" Pauline said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks for that, but it would've been alright, Jonah and I actually broke up last night" Zoe said as she sat down and started throwing things onto her plate.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry" Harley said and ran his hand over Zoe's shoulder.

"It's fine, dad. I spent last night crying about it, but I'm over it now"

"Alright, honey, if you say so" Harley said and shared a look with Pauline that clearly meant they did not believe her. Zoe decided not to fight them on this.

"So, what are you two doing today?" Zoe asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, we were thinking of driving up to Mobile. There's this art show that Pauline has been dying to see. Do you want to tag along?"

"Oh, no, you guys go have fun. I have some homework to catch up on and then maybe I'll go meet up with Claire or Trina"

"You do that, you deserve to have some fun" Pauline said, smiling softly at her. Man, how long would this pity thing last?.

Zoe finished her breakfast and then said goodbye to her dad and Pauline. When they were gone she headed for the Sheriff's office.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" she asked frustrated.

"Miss Hart, I'm sorry, but you should've called last night. We can't go around town looking for a spooky looking dark haired man" the Sheriff said patiently.

"Fine" she said and stormed out. She knew she was being unreasonable. She got home and went into her room. As she was waiting for her computer to start she had a thought. She hadn't seen Hannah this morning and her dad hadn't mentioned her.

She went into the guest room. The bed was unmade and the closet door was open. She looked inside and saw that her bag was gone. She went and opened the nightstand drawer. Harley's copy of Pride and Prejudice was still there, but the note was gone. So it looked like Hannah had packed up and left. She was glad, but her stomach was uneasy. Something must've happened last night that got Hannah raffled enough to pack up and leave. Maybe she saw the mystery man. Zoe's unease turned into anger. Hannah clearly knew this man was trouble and she just left, without even a warning to her or Harley. She stormed out and decided to go to the practice, maybe she'd left a note there.

She'd torn the place apart and nothing, there was no note or anything. She'd just up and left like that. Zoe didn't know why she was so angry, she'd been wanting Hannah to leave since she first laid eyes on her, but Harley and Brick didn't deserve this. She grabbed a pen and paper and started making a fake goodbye note, but then stopped. No, she wasn't doing this, it was just plain stupid. She stood up and looked around. The place was a mess, it was like a hurricane had gone through it. She sighed and started cleaning up.

It had taken her two hours to clean up the mess she'd made. When she finally finished and got home she remembered she'd turned on the computer. She was starting to make her way up to her bedroom when there was a frantic knock on the door.

"Hannah, I know you're in there, open up!" It was a rough man's voice.

Zoe froze. He was here. She didn't know what to do. Call the Sheriff, yes, that was the right thing to do. Now where was the phone? Her brain wasn't working.

There was another loud pounding on the door. Zoe decided maybe she should answer. She walked slowly to the door and grabbed the handle. She opened the door a little, the gap was only big enough to peek through.

"Hannah is not here, can I help you?" Zoe asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

The man didn't answer, he just pushed the door with so much force that Zoe was knocked down. He burst into the house yelling for Hannah.

"I told you, she's not here" Zoe shouted at him. She regretted it the minute the man turned his head and looked at her, his eyes glaring with fury. Oh, god, he's going to kill me, Zoe thought.

* * *

Wade slammed the front door behind him. He'd had a horrible day. His conscience had been nagging him all day. Yes, he was being a coward, but what could he do? He couldn't go to the Sheriff, they'd laugh him out of there. "Hey, Sheriff, I overheard a suspicious phonecall last night and think that a bad man coming to town, and this morning I saw a suspicious man driving through town". It was just plain ridiculous. But he needed to do something. What if the man went looking for Hannah? Dr. Wilkes wouldn't be able to stand up to him and he might hurt him. The old man didn't deserve that, he was one of the nicest men Wade had met. And he was finally happy with that new girlfriend of his. And of course, if he'd go over there he'd probably find Zoe there too. She was so tiny, he'd toss her around like a pillow. And god knows what else he might do. Wade realized he'd been clenching his fists and pacing the hallway. Stop it. Like you said, it's not like you could do anything. Man, I need some air, Wade thought and went out the door he'd come in through just a few minutes earlier. As he opened the door he saw the man from earlier walk up Dr. Wilkes' driveway and he looked pissed. Wade's stomach tightened. He watched as he pounded the door. He noticed that the driveway was empty. Maybe they'd all gone away for the day. He felt his stomach unclench a bit at the thought, but his ripple of hope came crashing down when he heard Zoe's voice answer the door. He saw the man barge in, clearly shoving Zoe easily out of the way. Wade didn't think, he just ran out the door, jumped over the fence that separated the two houses, and ran in through the open front door just as he saw the man pick Zoe up by grabbing her shirt by the neck. He again didn't think and flung himself on the man, throwing him onto the ground. The man was so shocked, he lost his grip on Zoe, but he was quick to gather his thoughts and now turned towards Wade.

"Zoe, call the Sheriff!" Wade shouted at her.

Zoe, who had been laying on the ground, frozen, stumbled to her feet and frantically looked for the phone.

Meanwhile, the man had gotten to his feet and was holding Wade with a tide grip around his neck.

"What do you think you're doing, punk?" he said to Wade, his voice dripping with threat and anger.

"Oh, thank God, this is Zoe Hart, I need help, a man came bursting into my house and attacked my and Wade" Wade heard Zoe say into the phone. Thank God. The man wouldn't be able to kill him in the short time that it took the Sheriff to get from the station to here, right? Or maybe he could. Wade was having real trouble breathing as the man's grip tightened.

"Let go of him, he hasn't done anything to you" Zoe shouted at the man.

"You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves, little girl" the man said, throwing Wade into the wall and turning his attentions to Zoe. He got to her in two steps and he slapped her so hard that she flew to the ground, hitting her head on the coffee table on her way down, almost knocking her unconscious. The man got down on his knees, grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up.

"What, nothing to say now?" he said as he pushed her hard down to the floor again.

Wade tried to get up from the ground, but his head was spinning so hard he could barely see. The man was on top of Zoe, who seemed to be almost unconscious, holding her down by the neck with one hand, the other hand under her skirt. Why couldn't she have chosen her stupid shorts today? Just when Wade had almost gotten himself up, he lost his balance and came crumbling down again. He felt himself slipping out into unconsciousness when he heard someone burst in the door. The Sheriff, thank God, he thought and let go into the darkness.

* * *

Wade opened his eyes and blinked at the bright light. He tried to sit up but a hand stopped him and forced him back down.

"No, boy, the pretty nurse says you gotta stay down"

"Earl?" Wade asked confused

"Yeah, it's me son"

"Where am I?" he asked, still blinking his eyes and trying to focus.

"You are in the hospital, son"

"Hospital? Why..." All the recent events came rushing back. "Zoe?"

"She's fine, and you are fine. You're both fine, apart from concussions and bruises" Earl said.

Wade relaxed and took in his surroundings. He was lying in a hospital bed, Earl sitting in a chair beside his bed. There were flowers on the nightstand and a get well soon card.

He opened his mouth but closed it again. He wasn't sure what he was going to ask, where to begin.

"When the Sheriff came, he, with the aid of a couple of his officers, arrested the man that attacked you. His name is Jack Hunter, he's wanted in five different states for all sorts of crimes, from petty thefts to rape and murder. He's been transported up to Montana, where he's facing murder charges. The Sheriff wouldn't tell me too much, but apparently he'd met the young girl that was working for the docs up in Pennsylvania. Her real name is Jessica Bowler, and she'd had some terrible things happen to her that drove her into the wrong crowd, where she met Jack and they fell in love, or so she said. But when she found out she was pregnant she ran away from him, she didn't want to bring a child into that mess. She managed to stay on the run for almost a year, had the baby and gave it up for adoption, but Jack caught up with her in Louisiana 'cause he'd found out about the baby. Apparently he got furious when he found out she'd given it up and said he'd kill her for robbing him of his child. She managed to escape again, and thought she'd managed to shake him when she came here, but she thought wrong. When he called her on Saturday night she freaked and ran away again, but then returned as she felt she needed to at least leave a note for Harley and Brick, but it was too late. But at least she could give us the whole story"

Earl finished his story and Wade just sat there, taking it all in.

"You said Saturday night, not last night, what day is it?"

"It's Monday evening, you've slept through all last night and most of today"

"And it's a good thing, he needed the rest" the nurse said as she walked in. "Are you feeling alright, sweetheart?" she asked Wade as she came over.

"Yeah, just a headache"

"Well, that much was expected. You look fine, the doctor will just have to have one last examination and then you should be free to go" she said smiling.

"Great. I don't like hospitals" he said with a shrug. The last time he'd been in a hospital had been when his mother was sick.

The nurse just smiled at him and went out the door.

"You should try and rest a little bit before the doc comes to check you up" Earl said and gave Wade a light pat on the knee. "I'm gonna go try and find some coffee"

Wade watched his father walk out the door and then closed his eyes.

* * *

It was late when Harley finally pulled his car into the driveway. He got out and made his way to Zoe's door, helping her out of the car.

"Dad, it's alright, I just had a concussion" Zoe said, even though she liked her dad fussing. It was nice.

"I am never leaving your side ever again" Harley said as they made their way to the front door.

"Dad, common, it's not like it would've made a difference if you were here"

"Yes it would. That man wouldn't have showed up like that if there'd been a car in the driveway"

"Dad, this is not your fault, ok?" Zoe said sternly. "I love you, but it's just to much if I have to try and be strong for you too" she said a little milder.

"Oh, sweetheart" was all that Harley said as he grabbed Zoe in a bear hug and he couldn't hold back the tears.

"I don't know what I would've done if..." he couldn't finish his sentence, he just tightened his grip on Zoe.

"I know, dad" Zoe said, also crying, burying herself in her father's embrace.

Pauline came down the stairs.

"Zoe, darling, I've drawn you up a nice, hot bath with some relaxing oils, why don't you go upstairs and get a little soak? And while you're in there I'll cook something up for you to eat and then you can just head up and go to sleep. How does that sound?"

"That sounds fantastic. Thank you, Pauline"

"Oh, honey, of course" Pauline said as she went in for a hug.

Zoe hugged her back tightly, before slipping out and heading upstairs.

* * *

Zoe awoke the next morning, feeling rested and cheerful, but then she sat up in the bed and it all came back to her. She turned around in her bed and looked out the window. Wade's room was empty. Wade. He'd come to her rescue. If he wouldn't have come she'd probably be dead. She didn't know how to repay him. She felt so grateful, but it was mixed with some other feelings she couldn't quite identify. She thought that he'd probably feel sorry for her and think she was some weak girl that couldn't defend herself and that made her a little bit sad. She thought back to last Saturday and that moment they'd shared by the pond. That seemed like ages ago. She remembered how she'd wanted him to kiss her, he'd probably not want to do that anymore. Why was it making her sad? She couldn't have feelings for Wade. Before, it had been ridiculous because he didn't feel the same way and he was a player, an even worse one that Jonah, and she wasn't that much of a fool that she thought she could change Wade Kinsella. But now, now it was impossible. No boy would ever look at her again. She was a broken woman. Weak. Defenseless. Pathetic. Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Come in" Zoe said.

"Hey, sweetie, how did you sleep" Pauline asked as she came in.

"Very well" Zoe said. "Honestly, I slept very well" she added when she saw the disbelief on Pauline's face.

"Alright, that's good then" Pauline said smiling, still not entierly convinced. "Your father had to go into work, he feels awful, but there was some big accident at cheer-leading practice this morning leaving nearly all the girls somewhat damaged and Dr. Breeland just couldn't deal with it all on his own. He said that he'll be home as soon as he can, and he asked if you'd call him when you woke up"

Zoe gave a little laugh. It didn't surprise her that her dad went into his protective mode. "I'll call him" she said smiling.

"Alright, then you should come down and have a little breakfast. Or I could bring it to you if you want?"

"No, I'll come down, it's fine Pauline"

"Alright" she said with a smile and left the room.

* * *

Wade sat at his hideout. Or should he say their hideout. It was weird, he'd been thinking about her all the time since he'd woken up in the hospital. He'd wanted to go see her right then and there, but it probably wouldn't have been a good idea, she needed time to recover. Then he'd been discharged and gone home. His dad had been really nice at the hospital, but when they came home it was like he couldn't handle it anymore and he'd gone straight for a drink. Jesse had been acting weird, really quiet and not knowing what to do. Wade had decided he'd make it a little easier for him and had gone up to his room, but he hadn't gone to bed just yet. He'd stared out his window, waiting, until finally he saw Dr. Wilkes' car pull up. He'd watched as Dr. Wilkes had helped Zoe inside, he'd watched the house, waiting until he saw the light turn on in her room and she walked in with Dr. Wilkes and his girlfriend on her heels. His heart had ached when he saw the concern and love in their eyes. It made him think of his mom, how he wished she could be here to look at him with such love and concern. He'd continued watching until they left and she turned off the light.

It had been hard to drag himself from the window. He just wanted to continue staring, looking over her, protecting her. He thought about what would've happened if he wouldn't have come in earlier. He quickly dismissed that thought and tried to get some sleep.

He was surprised at how easily he'd fallen asleep, and that he'd slept soundly through the remainder of the night. When he woke he looked over, her light was still out, but he could see her lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully. When he'd gone downstairs he'd found his dad lying on the sofa, drunk out of his mind and a letter on the kitchen table. It was from Jesse.

_Wade_

_I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer. Got a call from school, said they'd take my spot if I didn't get there straight away, sorry to leave you like this, take care of yourself._

_J._

It had made him sick. He hadn't gotten a call. He just couldn't handle it when things got rough. Wade got mad and went outside to the only place where he could find peace. And here he was, sitting on the bank, watching a snail make his way up the fallen log.

"I thought I would find you here"

He heard her voice coming from behind. He turned around and watched as she sat down next to him.

"I just wanted to say thank you. I don't want to think about what would've happened if you wouldn't have come"

"No need, did what anyone would've" he said, maybe a little to coldly. He was just trying so hard to sound casual, but all he wanted to do was hold her close and comfort her.

"No, not everyone" Zoe said, a little taken aback by her coldness, but then again that just proved her theory. She was spoiled goods now, nobody would ever want her again.

Wade didn't know what to say. She looked so sad, but still she was beautiful. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before. Sure, he'd noticed her body, she was hot, but he'd never seen how beautiful she was, her big brown eyes and full, sexy lips. No, what was he thinking. She'd just been through a major ordeal, she didn't need him making the moves on her.

They continued sitting in silence for a bit until Zoe couldn't take it anymore, she saw how he tried to move a little away from her and didn't even look at her.

"I better get back, I just told Pauline I was going for a quick walk, wouldn't want her to worry" she said as she stood up and walked away, wiping away a tear that had escaped her eyes.

Wade was left sitting there, staring after her, and he continued staring into the woods long after she'd gone.


	10. Chapter 9: Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

**9. Recovery**

"Hello there, Zoe. How are you doing today?" Mrs. Long asked as she walked towards the reception desk at the medical practice.

"Oh, I am just fine, thank you. Brick is with a patient right now but my father is available if you want to see him instead"

"I'll just wait, Brick might get offended, you know how he is"

"Yeah" Zoe said and the two of them laughed.

"So, what's the latest gossip with the teens today?" the middle aged woman asked as she took a seat in the waiting room.

"Oh, I don't know. It's been kind of low recently, I guess my breakup with Jonah is still one of the main topics, and of course this whole Hannah thing" Zoe said, her voice turning low and her eyes going blank as she stared off into space.

It had been a week since Jack Hunter was arrested. At first Brick and Harley had tried to convince Hannah to stay, but she couldn't, she felt responsible for Zoe and Wade being attacked. So she'd taken her bag and gone out of town to start over somewhere else. Zoe still couldn't go anywhere without people suddenly going quiet and staring at her, but she'd managed to mostly ignore it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad, you shouldn't be thinking about it" Mrs. Long said, standing up and walking over to Zoe, clearly waging a war on whether she should hug her or not.

"It's okay. Really. Or at least it will be, it gets better every day" Zoe said, smiling at Mrs. Long reassuringly.  
"Alright, dear. But you know, you have every right to be sad, for as long as you need"

"Thank you, Mrs. Long, you are too sweet"

Just then Harley walked out of his office.

"Oh, hello there Mrs. Long" he said, as he walked over to them.

"Dr. Wilkes, it's nice to see you. How are you today?"

"I am fine, thank you for asking. How about you, everything alright? And your little Tom is fine I hope."

"Yes, he's fine, and I am to, just coming in to see Dr. Breeland about my arm, I think I pulled a muscle"

"Well, I could've seen you, but I understand that Dr. Breeland is your doctor" he smiled at her and then turned to Zoe. "Honey, I think I'll call it a day, I haven't got any more patient and I think Mrs. Long here is the last one for Brick so we should be able to head home"

"Ok, let me just grab my stuff" Zoe said as she started to pack her books.

When they were turning into the driveway at their house Zoe's eyes met Wade's for a moment but then he quickly turned away and headed for his car, started the engine and drove off without so much as a backwards glance. They hadn't spoken since that day at their secret hideout. She'd barely seen him except for in class, and then she tried not to think about him, not to sneak a look back at him, because she needed to focus on the teachers. It was even worse than before. Yes, they'd hated each others guts, but they'd been open about it and said what was on their minds. Zoe sighed and got out of the car.

* * *

Wade was driving aimlessly. He had had to get out of his house, even though Jesse was gone, he still felt he was suffocating in there. His dad had been out of it for most of the week, but when he was somewhat alert, he'd been sour, spitting at Wade at every chance.

He was driving around town, he didn't know where to go. He wanted to go to his spot by the pond in the woods, but he couldn't risk into her. He'd been avoiding her as hard as he could this last week. She didn't need him around, bringing up memories. But he wanted to be so bad. He watched her at school, surrounded by her so-called friends, but he could see that she was miserable. But there was nothing he could do about it. He was stupid to think that last week's events had changed anything. That girl saw him as her stupid trash of a neighbor. He wasn't the kind of guy she hung out with. Yeah, sure, she'd gone out with his brother, but let's face it, they were like black and white, had absolutely nothing in common except for the genes.

Wade felt the anger starting to build up inside of him. He got irritated and angry at himself whenever he thought about her, and that had been happening a lot lately.

Just then he saw Amy, a junior that he'd hooked up with a couple of times, walking by. He slowed down and pulled up beside her.

"Amy, how are you this fine evenin'?" he called out to her.

"Hey, Wade" she said, stopping in front of him. "I'm good, what about you?"

"Just fantastic" he said, in a mockingly cheerful voice.

"So, what's up? Any particular reason you're delaying me?"

"I'm bored. Was just drivin' around, lookin' for somethin' to do when my eyes caught your fine ass, thought maybe you wanted to go for a drive" he said, with a suggestive smirk.

"Well, I was goin' to meet up with my mama, but she can wait" Amy said as she slid into Wade's car.

"Alright then" Wade said as he sped off.

* * *

Zoe was laying in her bed, staring into the ceiling, when her phone rang. She didn't move, just lay there, trying to ignore the phone. It was probably Claire or Emma. She didn't want to answer them. They'd spent the first day after the attack talking about it, comforting Zoe, and that had been nice, but then apparently it was time to move on. After that first day it had been straight back to talking about what they were going to do after graduation, and if anyone brought up the attack Claire just rolled her eyes and asked if the subject hadn't been thoroughly discussed already, in such a bossy tone that no one could defy her. It's not like Zoe liked to talk about it, but she'd thought that her supposed friend would understand that it took more than a day to get over it.

The phone had been ringing for two minutes now, so she decided she should answer it.

"Hello" she said, her voice drained of all emotion.

"Zoe, thank the Lord, I was starting to think that something had happened" It was Annabeth.

"Well, Annabeth, something has happened. I got dumped by my boyfriend, then a psychopath nearly raped me, my friends decided that a day was all I needed to forget it and move on, my father decided to be his overprotective self and demand that I come into the practice everyday after school and stay until closing and then my stupid neighbor is ignoring me" Zoe snapped at her, surprising herself with all the pent up anger.

"Wade? Why do you care if he's ignoring you or not? I thought you hated the guy?"

Crap! Why on earth did I say that, Zoe thought. I don't care if he's ignoring me. And I'm not entirely sure that's what he's doing, it's not like we spent any time together before.

"Hello, Zoe, are you there?" Annabeth said into the phone. Zoe had forgotten she was there, drifting into her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, what were you saying?"

"Wade?" Damn, Zoe thought, she'd hoped Annabeth had moved onto something else.

"Oh, I don't know why I said that, I don't care about him, I totally hate him" Zoe said, not convincing anyone.

"Mhm. Then why does it sound like you care? O.M.G., Zoe, do you like him?" Annabeth said, filling with excitement.

"No, I do not like him, it's just, you know, he was there, I thought that maybe he'd wanna talk about it, or something"

"Oh, Zoe, I'm sorry, I'm such a fool. Of course you aren't thinking about guys right now, not after what you've just been through."

Zoe didn't say anything, she didn't really know what to say.

"Listen, Zoe, I am coming over. Screw Lemon, I like you, we are sort of friends, and you are hurting and do not need to be alone"

Before Zoe could respond Annabeth had hung up the phone. Zoe put the phone down and lay back down on the bed.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang, followed by footsteps and a knock on her door. Pauline stuck her head in and asked if Annabeth could come and see her. Zoe just nodded and then a few moments later Annabeth appeared at her door.

Zoe sat up in her bed and looked at Annabeth. She just stared back at her for a moment, then walked over and pulled Zoe in a hug and Zoe couldn't handle it anymore, she burst out in tears. They sat like that for minutes, just holding each other and Zoe crying.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from" Zoe said when they finally broke apart.

"It's fine, sometimes you just need to cry" Annabeth replied.

They started talking and soon just got caught up with it, until a knock came on the door.

"I'm sorry girls, but I think it's time for Annabeth to head home, after all it is a school night" Harley said as he opened the door.

"Oh, we just got so caught up, didn't look at the time" Annabeth said as she stood up. She pulled Zoe in for another hug. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she walked out the door.

* * *

Wade continued to stare into Zoe's window long after the lights had gone out. He'd been sitting in his tree, thinking. Somehow it was easier to think up here, looking into her window. He'd been sitting there for hours, just thinking. His hook-up with Amy had been nice, but ever since that night, that night when he'd found Zoe in his hideout, he hadn't been able to enjoy other girls as much as before. When he realized that he decided to stop what he'd been doing, stop ignoring Zoe. He needed her, to be with her, to hold her, just to talk to her. Yes, he was going to go after her, if she'd shut him down he'd be able to move on and if she didn't, well, then he'd just wait and see what happened.

* * *

**I had real trouble writing this, didn't really know how to move on, hope it isn't all bad :) **


	11. Chapter 10: The Ice Queen

**Thanks again for all the reviews, I am so glad you liked the last chapter, I really wasn't sure about that one, but I've got a feeling that most of you will like this one :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

**10. The Ice Queen**

Wade woke up early, or at least early for him, and went down for breakfast.

"Good mornin', Earl" he said, cheerily.

"What's gotten into you? Were is the usual snappy attitude?" his father asked, looking up from his cereal with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, nothin', just got a feelin' it's gonna be a good day"

"Mhm. Who's the girl?"

"What, there's no girl. Why on earth would you think that? Been puttin' beer on your cereal again?" Wade asked, his attempt to divert his dad from the subject of girls. Unfortunately, Earl hadn't put beer on his cereal, in fact he was more sober than he had been in days. Still drunk, but a lot less than usual.

"Son, I maybe a drunk and a lousy father, but I'm not blind"

"You sure? Seen the doc lately?" Wade said, trying to sound pissed off but he couldn't wipe the smile of his face.

"I think I don't need to see a doctor to know if I'm blind or not"

Wade just shrugged, he was in too good a mood to get into it with his dad. Ever since he'd made his decision last night he hadn't been able to stop smiling. It was weird. He never thought he'd be someone to get so attached to a girl, but there it was. Now all he had to do was make her stop hating his guts, he thought, realizing that it wouldn't be an easy task, but he was prepared for it.

He finished his cereal and got up from the table. "I'm gone off for school, see ya later, Earl" he said as he walked out the door.

As he opened the front door he glanced to his right and saw Zoe walking out of her house.

"Dad, I can walk to school on my own, I'm seventeen years old, for God's sake" she said to her father who was now standing in the doorway.

"I know you can, but with all that's happened, it's no problem to drive you"

"Dad, common, it's been a week since the only criminal to step foot in Bluebell in a hundred years made an unsuccessful attempt of attacking me and now he's gone and we'll have to wait another hundred years for the next criminal. The school's only a few blocks away, I think I'll be fine" Zoe said, then walked up to her dad, gave him a peck on the cheek and then headed down the driveway.

"Alright then, have a nice day, dear. And don't forget to come straight to the practice after school" Harley called after her and then dreadfully turned back into the house.

Wade had been waiting on the end of his driveway, watching Zoe's encounter with her dad with amusement. Dr. Wilkes was such a caring person, it was impossible not to like him, and him being overprotective of his daughter was very cute. Man, since when did he think things were _cute_, Wade thought and shook his head.

When he looked up he saw Zoe starting to walk off towards the school.

"Hey, Zoe, wait up" he called after her and ran over to her

"Wade" Zoe said, an edge to her voice. "What do you want?"

"Uh, nothin', just thought I'd walk with you" he said, a little taken aback by her coldness, but then he remembered that he'd been avoiding her for a week and that they'd never been friends. She wasn't in on his change of heart.

"Like I said to my father, I can walk to school on my own" she said, turning away from him and starting to walk off again.

"I know that, just feels stupid to walk a few steps behind ya all the way" he said, grabbing her arm to prevent her from taking off.

"Well, it suits you then" she said, pulling her arm from his grab. What was his problem. Why the sudden interest, she thought as she started to walk off again.

Wade just stood in the same spot, dumbstruck. Okay, his plan had not gotten off to a great start. Well, he never thought winning her over would be easy, but he was determined to try again and again, as often as it took, she must come around in the end, right? After all, he was Wade Kinsella. A girl had never turned him down in all his life. Yeah, she'll come around, I just have to keep going, he thought to himself and finally started walking to school.

* * *

"Hi, Zoe" Annabeth called out to Zoe as she walked up the steps towards the school entrance.

"Oh, hi, AB" Zoe said as the other girl caught up with her.

"So, how are you doing today"

"I'm fine" Zoe said, with a confused look on her face.

"You don't look so fine, something bugging you?" Annabeth asked, looking at Zoe's face, trying to figure out her expression.

"Nah, it's just Wade"

"Oooh, Wade" Annabeth said in a teasing tone.

"No, AB, it's not like that, we hate each other, remember? That's why I'm so confused by him wanting to walk with me to school"

"Zoe, you are the smartest girl in this entire school, but sometimes you can be really dumb. Wade obviously likes you"

"No, he doesn't, ok?" Zoe said, in a very dismissal tone.

"Ok, sorry, I won't bring it up again" Annabeth replied and the two girls walked through the halls of the school in silence.

"Hey, won't Lemon be furious of you talking to me?" Zoe suddenly asked when they'd almost reached the classroom.

"Look, Lemon's my best friend and I love her, but I can have other friends, she doesn't own me" Annabeth said proudly

"Good for you, girl" Zoe said and smiled at her.

"Oh, I can't believe I haven't asked you this yet, but how did it go at the dance, with Simon? Are you the Queen Bee yet?"

Annabeth laughed nervously. "Oh, no. I mean, the dance was great, and we had fun and then we went out again last Friday, but it's not like we're an item or anything"

"AB, that's awesome. You went out Friday? What did you do? Where did you go? Was he nice, did he pay, did you kiss?"

"Wow, slow down there girl" Annabeth said, laughing at Zoe's enthusiasm.

"Sorry, I haven't really had any gossip for ages" Zoe said, blushing.

"It's okay, just thought you might need a pause to breathe" Annabeth said, smiling at Zoe. "Anyway, he called me after school on Tuesday and asked if I wanted to maybe go out again and I said yes, then on Wednesday he came and talked to me during lunch, said he'd been wanting to check out this movie and if I wanted to maybe see it with him, again I said yes. Then on Friday he came and picked me up, had to endure a lecture from my idiot of a dad, but he drove us up to Mobile, we saw the movie and then went for ice cream after. Then he drove us back to Bluebell, walked me to my door and gave me a good night kiss"

"That's awesome, AB, I'm so happy for you" Zoe said, smiling to her ears.

Before they could get any further in discussing Annabeth's date, the doors of the classroom opened and they were beckoned inside by the old and wrinkled chemistry teacher.

* * *

Wade was late, again. However, this time it wasn't for Mrs. Trent's class but chemistry with old Mr. Allan. He was a foul creature that enjoyed enforcing misery, as was visible with his subject, chemistry. He stood in front of the door, trying to find the courage to walk in. He'd been pondering just blowing it off when the principle, Mrs. Jerkins came up to him.

"Mr. Kinsella, why are you just standing outside, is the door not working?" she said in a strict but joking voice.

"No, I think you need to have a mechanic look at it" he replied, playing along with the joke. He liked the principle, she was strict but fair, and he'd spent a fair amount of time in her office, they'd built some sort of a relationship.

"I'll make sure I remember that. Now, I still think you'll probably manage to get it open and go in, because, if not, I reckon we might have to reconsider if you really belong at this school level"

"Ya know, I think we should do that, I feel like I haven't quite grasped the concept of kindergarten yet" he said, smiling his famous Kinsella smile.

"Common, Mr. Kinsella, you've already missed almost half of the class, get in" she said as she went for the door and edged Wade inside.

"Mr. Kinsella, how nice of you to join us" Mr. Allan said as Wade walked in. "Unfortunately, your lab partner, Mr. Tucker, is home sick so you have to partner up with Miss Hart for the day" he continued, gesturing towards where Zoe was sitting, working on her own.

"No, Mr. Allan, I'm fine working on my own" Zoe started to protest but was shut down by Mr. Allan raising his hand.

"No nonsense, girl. I gave you permission to work alone because your regular partner is also distant, but now that you have a partner available it is no longer an option" he said and turned away, leaving no room for more protests.

Wade sat down, trying to hide his smile. This was perfect. Now he had forty minutes to continue his mission of winning Zoe over. He looked over at her, sitting there in the required white lab coat with the protective goggles pushed up on her forehead, she looked absolutely ridiculous, but still somehow the look fit her.

"So, what are we doing?" he asked her.

"_We_ aren't doing anything. _I_ am mixing different salts to find which are easily dissolved and which aren't" she said as she turned back to her project.

"I thought we we're supposed to partner up, and I know you never disobey a teacher" he said in a mocking voice.

"You show up half way through the class, and without a doubt unprepared and expect me to just let you swoop in and take half the credit for my work. No way" she shot at him. "Oh, and I do to disobey the teachers sometimes, when they are just talking nonsense"

Wade didn't say anything back, he just sat there, watching, as she pushed her goggles back in place and started working on the project again. She looked so cute, determination in her eyes and her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated on measuring exactly right.

Half an hour later Zoe looked up, pushed the goggles of her head and put them on the table.

"You finished?"

"No thanks to you." She shot him a glare.

"Hey, you wouldn't let me"

She was starting to say something back when Mr. Allan raised his voice. "There are only five minutes left, please start packing up the materials. I want a thorough report on your findings on my desk by Thursday"

"But, Mr. Allan, that's two days from now"

"Yes, Mr. Gordon, I am aware of the fact"

"But..."

"No buts, my word is final" he said dismissively and sat down at his desk.

"You can go now, I don't need your help cleaning up" Zoe said as she started packing up the materials she'd used.

"I can help"

"I said you didn't need to, okay? Just go, I know you want to" she said and turned away from him.

Wade decided to get up and leave, she clearly did not want him around. His good mood from earlier had vanished. She'd never been so cold with him before. Yeah, they'd always been shooting at each other with clear dislike, but it had never been so cold before. Had he done something to make her really hate him? He thought back to the events of last weekend, that moment when he'd found her in the woods after Jonah had just broken up with her. Yeah, he had almost kissed her, but that wasn't cause enough for her icy attitude, even if she'd just been dumped. And then of course there was the attack, but he'd actually saved her, she couldn't be mad about that, could she? Maybe she was mad because it was he who saved her, and she'd have to be grateful. Could she really hate him that much? Then there was the second time in the woods, after they'd been released from the hospital. He remembered how sad and vulnerable she'd looked and how much he'd wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to comfort her, and how she'd walked off. She couldn't be mad about that, because he hadn't done anything. He'd just sat there and she'd taken off.

He slammed his locker shut. He couldn't let it go and move on just yet, he needed to find out why she was so cold and see if he couldn't fix it.

* * *

Wade had blown off the rest of the school day. He couldn't stand the icy looks he got from Zoe and he didn't want to confront her at school. He'd gone to his hideout in the woods, there was no need to avoid it any longer.

He had been sitting there, trying to figure Zoe out, but coming up blank. He had gotten nowhere and it was pissing him off. He turned around and started walking off when she came into the clearing.

"Sorry, didn't expect to see you here" she said.

"Why not? This is _my_ secret hideout. Where else would I go?" he said, not bothering to try to hide his frustration.

"Like I told you before, it's been my hideout for years too"

"You know, I don't really believe that. For one, why the hell do you need a hideout from your bloody perfect life, and second, if it's been your hideout for years, why haven't we run into each other?"

"You don't know anything about me, my life isn't perfect" she shot back at him, now growing angry.

"Oh, no, far from it" he said sarcastically, his voice dripping with venom.

"Argh, you are so infuriating. Keep your bloody hideout. What the hell do I care" she shouted and stormed off.

Zoe's head was spinning. She'd gone to the woods to try and escape her father and Pauline for a moment. She knew they were only trying to make her feel better, but it was just to much sometimes, and their constant fuss only brought back memories.

What the hell was Wade's problem, she thought. First he was all charming, wanting to walk with her to school and helping with the chemistry project but now he snapped at her. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone. What did he have to gain by being nice to her, it's not like he could be remotely interested in her.

She stopped and turned around, back into the woods.

"Why?" she said when she reached the clearing.

He was sitting on top of a rock, dangling his feet inches from the surface of the water, throwing rocks into the pond.

"Why what?" he finally asked, after he'd pondered just ignoring her.

"Why the sudden change of heart. You've always hated me, then you save me, go back to hating me, and even purposely ignoring me, which you never did before, and then today, acting all nice only to turn around and yell at me. What the hell, Wade?" When she finished she could feel the tears building up. No, she would not cry, this was not the moment for that.

Wade turned his head towards her, but she couldn't read his expression.

"What was I supposed to do, it's not like my niceness was welcomed with open arms" he said, turning back towards the pond.

"You'd just spent the week ignoring me" she replied, starting to get really confused. It wasn't helping that those stupid butterflies in her stomach kept going on like crazy every time she looked at Wade.

"So what, that means I can't be nice?"

"Yeah, Wade, actually it does. When have you ever been nice to me? You hate me" she said, the tears really threatening to make an entrance.

He turned back towards her, shocked. He didn't hate her, how could she think that? He liked her, hell maybe even more than liked her. He looked at her and saw that she looked like she was on the verge of tears. He jumped off the rock and walked over tho her.

"I don't hate you" he said as he stopped, a few steps from her.

"Then why did you spend so much effort in ignoring me?"

"Because..." he trailed off. He didn't really know what to say, but she just stood there, looking at him with those big, beautiful, brown eyes.

"I guess I didn't think you wanted me around, bringin' up memories or somethin'" he finally said, or mumbled rather, looking down at his feet.

She didn't say anything, just stood there, looking at him. He looked up from his feet, into her eyes.

"You know, if I would've done what I wanted that night, maybe none of this would've happened" he said, finding his courage as he looked into her eyes.

"What was that?" she asked, even though they both knew what he was talking about.

"I should've kissed you" he said as he grabbed her face with both hands and leaned in and kissed her. She was a little shocked at first but quickly gave into the kiss, kissing him back, placing her hands on his back.

"Yeah, you should've" she said when they broke apart, smiling.


	12. Chapter 11: Finding Our Feet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

**11. Finding Our Feet**

"Hey, Wade, wait up"

Wade turned around to see George Tucker running up to him.

"Hey, Tucker, what's up?" Wade asked as his old pal caught up with him.

"I was just talkin' to Bill and he was sayin' how he knows this guy in Filmore who's hostin' this poker tournament and I thought you might be interested"

"Na, I don't know, Tucker. Sure, I like to play with my friends, but not really when there's real money in it, I'm not that good"

"Here's the catch – it's strip poker" George said, looking at Wade expectantly, waiting for his reaction. Wade started to smirk, but then it faded away.

"No, man, I can't" Wade said, staring down at his feet.

George couldn't hide his surprise and disappointment. "Wade Kinsella is turning down a game of strip poker? What the hell?"

"I just don't feel like it, ok?" he said, walking on, hoping George would drop it.

"It's on Friday, two days from now. How can you know you won't feel like it?"

"I said I'm not goin', just drop it" Wade said, starting to get a little pissed off.

"Sorry, man. I just thought you'd like to go, my bad" George said and walked away, feeling confused.

Wade sighed as he watched George walk away. It was Wednesday morning, he'd just got out of first period and was looking for Zoe. She hadn't been in class and he hadn't seen her go to school this morning, and he'd been waiting for her outside from nearly the crack of dawn. It made him uneasy. He'd thought last night had been amazing. Ok, sure, it didn't really go off to a great start, but that kiss, it had been the best kiss of his live, and he'd had a few. And she'd kissed him back. But then there had been this awkward moment and before he could do anything she was gone. He hadn't thought too much off it last night, but now he was worried. Maybe it hadn't been as amazing for her as it was for him, maybe she had come to her senses and realized her mistake. No, he wasn't going to think like that. He didn't know what was going on in her head, and making up things would only get him in a foul mood. Maybe she was just sick or something. Whatever it was, he decided not to think about it anymore and just go on with his day.

* * *

Zoe lay in her bed, her head pounding like crazy and her stomach threatening to make her sprint for the toilet for the thirtieth time since last night. Last night. Thinking of it brought a smile to her face. She'd heard all the gossip about how Wade was an amazing kisser, but she'd always thought that the girls were delusional and exaggerating. She'd been wrong. She hadn't gone around as much as Wade, but she'd still had a few different kissers and none came close to Wade. But she hadn't left it on the best terms. After they'd broken apart she'd suddenly felt self-conscious and awkward, and then she'd felt the nausea creeping up and had to bolt.

She was afraid that she might have screwed everything up. What if Wade thought she was regretting last night and therefore blowing him off, not wanting to see him? Or worse, what if last night hadn't meant anything to him at all and he was onto the next girl? After all, that was Wade's way. She didn't think he'd actually been on a second date with a girl. This was only making her head hurt more.

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand. She grabbed it quickly, maybe Wade had texted her. No, it was a text from Annabeth. Of course Wade hadn't texted her, when had they ever texted each other.

_-You ok, Z? _

The text brought a smile to her face, even if it was short. She really liked the place where her and Annabeth's friendship was in and hoped it would evolve even more and become something great.

_-Fine, just have a nasty stomach bug :(_

She put the phone down beside her and closed her eyes, hoping that when she woke up her nausea would be gone.

* * *

Wade couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't seen Zoe all day. When he'd gone over to Claire, her stupid "friend", and asked if she knew where Zoe was, all he got was a nasty glare and a "what do you care". He hadn't wanted to go and ask Annabeth because he knew they were starting to grow very close and if Zoe was indeed just avoiding him because she thought last night had been a mistake he didn't want to plant suspicion in Annabeth's head.

So he'd gone the whole day trying to stop thinking about her, but it was hard. When school was finally over he'd headed over to the practice, because he knew she wouldn't bail out on her father, but she hadn't been there either. It only left him with one option, going to her house. So with that, he knocked on her front door and waited.

The door opened, the nice middle aged woman that was Dr. Wilkes' new girlfriend stood there, looking at him expectantly.

"Hello, there. You are the boy from next door, Walt, right?"

"Wade, ma'am" he said, correcting her.

"Oh, sorry, Wade. It's a nice name"

"Thank you, ma'am"

They stood there in silence for a moment, he could feel his hands starting to sweat.

"Are you just going to stand there, or was there a reason for you knocking on our door?" she finally said, smiling at him.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Uhm, I was wondering, uh, if I could maybe talk to Zoe, please" he managed to say, all flustered.

Pauline just grinned at him, clearly amused by his awkwardness. He started to blush. He wasn't used to dealing with parents, it wasn't his way. Not that this woman was actually Zoe's parent, but still.

"I can ask her, but I doubt she'll want to talk to anyone" she said, smiling.

"Oh, I understand" he said, his mood dropping. He'd been right. She didn't want to see him.

"Because she's sick" she added when Wade was turning to leave.

"What?" he said, turning back towards her, his face lighting up with hope.

"Yeah, she came darting in here last night and went straight for the bathroom and has been in there for most of the time since. But I can tell her you stopped by"

"No, ma'am, that won't be necessary, I'll just talk to her later" he said as he gave a small nod and walked away. He was nearly jumping with joy. There was still hope that she didn't want to forget last night ever happened.

* * *

"How are you feeling, dear?" Pauline asked as she came into Zoe's room holding a tray with soup and crackers.

"I'm okay, the nausea is mostly gone, but I've still got a nasty headache" she said, sitting up in the bed.

"That's good" was all Pauline said as she put the tray over Zoe's lap. She sat down in her desk chair and watched Zoe eat for a moment.

"You had a visitor earlier" she said after a moment.

"What? Who?" Zoe asked with her mouth full of soup. She hadn't really expected anyone, except maybe Annabeth, but why wouldn't Pauline just let her in?

"That boy from next door, Wade" Pauline said, smiling when Zoe started to blush like crazy.

"Oh" was all she said. Wade had come to her house, knocking on the front door. That did not sound like Wade. But that must mean that he hasn't already moved on, right? If he would then he wouldn't be knocking on my door, Zoe thought, a small smile forming on her face.

Pauline didn't say anything else, she just sat there, smiling, while Zoe finished her food.

* * *

It was late but Zoe couldn't sleep. She had slept so much during the day and now when the stomach bug was finally gone she wasn't tired. She looked out her window and saw Wade sitting on his back porch. She couldn't help a smile when she got out of bed, put on a large, knitted sweater and snuck out into the hallway. Her dad and Pauline had gone to bed a few minutes ago so they probably weren't fast asleep already. She carefully made her way down the stairs and out the back door.

"Hey" she said as she reached the fence between the two yards.

Wade shot up, surprised. He hadn't seen or heard her walking to the fence.

"Hey" he said back when he'd finally regained his senses and started walking towards her.

She didn't say anything as she watched him come closer. He was wearing old jeans, a gray T-shirt and a plaid shirt over it, his usual look, but it was like she was seeing him for the first time. His abs, that were just barely visible because of the tightness of his shirt, the way he tucked his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, a sign that he was a bit nervous, his sandy hair, that was a bit ruffled, making him look even hotter, if that was possible, and those eyes, she'd never really noticed before, but he had amazing eyes.

He came to a halt before her.

"Hey" he said again.

"You already said that" Zoe said, suddenly feeling giddy and awkward and very aware of the fact that she was wearing a large, hideously yellow, knitted sweater that was the total opposite of sexy.

"I know, just wanted to say it again" he said, trying to sound confident, when his insides were fluttering like crazy. He wasn't used to being nervous around a girl, maybe that was a sign that he actually felt something for this one.

There was an awkward moment of silence, neither really knowing what to say.

"So, I heard you came knocking to my door earlier" Zoe decided to brake the ice, teasing him a little.

Wade blushed. "I told her not to tell you" he said, feeling even stupider as he said it.

"I think it's sweet" Zoe said, smiling at him. "Unless you came to tell me that I shouldn't read anything into last night, that it was just one kiss" she added, turning red as she said it, surprised at her forwardness.

"I didn't come to tell you that, I came to make sure that you hadn't come to your senses and realized that I'm just your stupid trash of a neighbor." He hadn't meant to say that and was now just looking down at his shoes.

"Hey, I don't think that, I never have. Sure, you aren't the neatest guy in the world, or the most scholarly, but I don't think your trash, not in a million years" she said and he dared a peek at her and saw that she was looking at him with shy admiration and smiling.

"Really?" he asked shyly.

"Really, Wade" she assured him and he edged a bit closer to her so that now the only thing that was keeping their bodies from touching was the fence between them.

They just stood there, staring into each others eyes when Zoe shrugged.

"You're cold, you should get back inside" Wade said, concern in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine" Zoe replied, even though she was actually freezing.

"No, you're not. Get inside and get some sleep so you can actually show up for school tomorrow"

"You're not the boss of me" she said, smiling at him. She quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before taking off and heading inside. Wade was left staring after her, holding his cheek where she'd kissed him. Man, he had it bad, he thought as he slowly dragged his feet into his own house.

* * *

**I know it's rather short, but it's cute, right ? Hope you liked it, keep the reviews coming, they absolutely make my day! :D**


	13. Chapter 12: Hanging out

**I want to thank you all again for all your amazing reviews, can't stress enough how amazing they are, literally make my day sometimes, so please, keep them coming :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

**12. Hanging out**

Wade opened his eyes and stared up to the ceiling. He couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. Yes, yesterday he had been all smiles too, but there had been the tingle of fear that she might turn him down. Now there was nothing that could bring him down. Zoe had not spent last night at home because she was avoiding him and even though she hadn't declared her love for him she'd said that she didn't hate him or think he was trash.

He sat up in his bed and looked out his window and into hers. Her bedroom was empty. He glanced at the old alarm clock by his bed. 8:45. Crap. He'd overslept. Again. He quickly got out of bed and tossed on the first jeans and shirt he came across on the floor and then hurried down to the kitchen where he grabbed an apple before running out the door.

The bell had just rung out the first class of the day when Wade burst in through the front door of the school. He leaned next to some lockers and let out a breath.

"What's with the heavy breath, did you run here or somethin'?"

Wade's old friend, Meatball, stood before him, looking at him with disdain.

"Yeah", Wade managed to get out between breaths.

"Why?" Meatball asked, with real confusion on his face.

Wade didn't really know how to answer. He didn't actually know why he'd ran to school. He'd overslept a million times and never had he even felt a tiny bit bad about it, but this morning it had felt imperative that he got to school as fast as he could. He could guess that it was because of Zoe, but it's not like he had made a conclusive decision to be a better man or some crap like that, however, his subconscious somehow tricked him into wanting to go to school on time.

"Whatever, dude" Meatball finally said when Wade didn't say anything. "So, ya up for some hangin' later? Maybe jam a little?"

"Yeah, sure man" Wade said, grabbing Meatballs hand in a typical guy like handshake/hug before walking off towards his next class.

He arrived outside of the classroom early. He felt weird. He couldn't remember the last time he'd arrived early for class. He was contemplating turning around and walking away to wait somewhere else for class to start when Zoe came walking down the hallway.

"Wade Kinsella is waiting outside of class. What has come of the world?" she joked as she walked up to him.

"It's a mystery. Maybe we'll find Lemon playin' football and Mr. Allan givin' out cookies" Wade replied, laughing, continuing her joke.

They both laughed for a moment.

"But, seriously, what's with waiting outside of class? Making up for the one you missed? Because I don't really think it works that way" Zoe said, a kind smile on her face.

"I don't know, when I woke up I had this strange feelin' that I wanted to be on time"

Zoe looked at him with a disbelieving look. "What about first period?"

"Oh, uhm, I overslept a bit" Wade said, grinning.

"A bit?" Zoe repeated, with a mildly scolding look.

"Hey, I'm tryin' here, you gotta give my some slack"

"Whatever" Zoe said as she shook her head.

There was an awkward silence between them, neither knowing what to say, both thinking of last night.

It was interrupted by the arrival of Annabeth.

"Hey Zoe, Wade" she said as she waked up to them. "It's unusual to see you waiting outside of class Wade"

"Jeez, can't a guy show up on time without bein' interrogated"

"Sorry, didn't know it was a touchy subject" Annabeth said, laughing at Wade's reaction before turning to Zoe. "Anyway, Zoe, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to maybe catch a movie with my on Friday night?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I guess, didn't realize it was Thursday already"

"I think I'm free, so I'd love to go to the movies with you"

"Awesome" Annabeth said, smiling.

There fell a silence over the group again but this time they were saved by the bell.

* * *

The day had gone by like usual. People were finally starting to behave normally around Zoe and she was thrilled.

She was starting to walk home from school when she heard a voice call out for her. She turned around and saw Wade running to catch up with her.

"Hey" she said when he finally caught up with her.

"Hey" he said, letting out a breath. "Where's the fire? The bell rang out, like just 10 seconds ago"

"Some of us have better things to do than hang around school all day" she said in a mocking tone, but meant it as a joke, since Wade wasn't really the type to spend any unnecessary time at school.

"Oh, really? Like what? Catch up on homework?" he said teasingly.

Zoe gave him a look and continued walking. Wade just laughed at her look and walked with her.

"Seriously, though, where are you goin'?" he asked.

"Thought I'd stop by dad's practice, see if he needed my to hang around"

"They haven't hired a new desk girl yet?"

"It's called a receptionist, Wade, and no, it's not really on high demand around here" she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. He knew she would spend every afternoon at her dad's office if she had to, but obviously she wanted to spend her free time doing something else, though she'd never say no to her dad.

"Well, if he doesn't need you, think you wanna hang out or somethin'?" he asked, looking nervously at her and then down on his hands.

She was a little shocked by his offer, but recovered quickly. "Sure, you can hang around while I do my homework"

Wade's face had lit up as she started to answer but then his face turned to shock.

"Wait, what?"

Zoe burst out laughing at his expression. "Relax, it was a joke"

Wade's face eased up a little, but he was still somewhat stunned and didn't say anything else until they reached the practice. He jumped up on the fence and watched after Zoe as she walked inside.

Zoe's head was spinning when she closed the door of the medical practice behind her. She'd said yes to Wade's proposal, but now her stomach was starting to tighten as she started to over-analyze it. What had he meant by hang out? Did he want to actually do something or did he have some kind of a make-out session in mind? She wasn't really sure she was up for that. Yeah, she'd enjoyed their kiss the other night, but she really didn't know what she wanted. Sure, Wade was attractive and he could be fun if you didn't let him irritate you too much, but he was Wade Kinsella. She didn't want to be just one of many and it's not likely that he was going to change for her. She at least wasn't going to ask that off him. After all, did she want him to? Did she want to get into another relationship? Yeah, she kind of did. She had a tendency to get lonely and having a boyfriend made those moments of loneliness fewer. But now her friendship with Annabeth seemed to be taking off and she didn't have that much free time, especially not if she had to be working for her dad every day, so did she want to have to choose between Annabeth and Wade.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed her dad coming out to the hallway and staring at her expectantly.

"You coming in or are you just going to stand in the doorway all day?"

"Sorry, dad, I got lost in my thoughts"

"It's alright, dear. Something troubling you?"

Well, yeah, but she wasn't really going to tell her dad about that, no matter how close they were.

"No, everything is fine" she said, smiling at her dad.

"Good. Now, it's been a really slow day, and neither Brick nor I have any appointments for this afternoon, so Brick has gone home, but I am going to hang around until closing, but I don't see a reason for you to stay, why don't you go home, you could go see your friends or something"

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked, hoping to delay her father a bit so she could think. Maybe, if she delayed long enough Wade would just leave.

"Positive, now go and have fun" Harley said as he opened the door and pushed her out before closing it behind her. So much for buying time. And Wade was still there, sitting on the fence.

He jumped down when she came out.

"Guess your free" he said, sporting his famous Kinsella smirk.

"Guess so" Zoe said, her voice low as she was falling into panic.

"You comin'?" Wade asked from the sidewalk as he looked back at Zoe who still stood in the same steps, at the front door.

"Oh, yeah" she managed as she snapped out of her frozen state.

They walked on for a bit in silence.

"So, where are we going" Zoe finally asked, when they'd almost reached their street.

"I don't know, thought we might go into the woods, unless you want to go somewhere else"

"No, the woods are fine"

They continued to walk on in silence, both their heads spinning.

Wade was nervous. He was never nervous around girls, why was it that now his stomach was so tightly wound but yet buzzing with butterflies. It was a rhetorical question, he knew the answer. Zoe Hart. He didn't quite know how or when it had happened, but she had him completely hooked.

They finally reached their clearing in the woods. They sat down on the ground, resting their backs against the fallen log.

They sat there in silence until Zoe suddenly made a sound of disgust.

Wade was so shocked he couldn't manage words, he just looked at her, completely lost.

"I just realized, is this where you brought all your conquests? Did you stain my secret hideout with tramps?"

Wade burst out laughing. He was so relieved. He didn't really know what he was expecting, but this was just so Zoe-like, it somehow made him laugh.

"No, I've actually never brought anyone here, didn't want to take a chance on them ruinin' my hideout, I kind of like it for myself" It wasn't a lie, he hadn't brought Hannah here, she had already been here.

"Good, I don't think I have enough hand sanitizer for this whole place"

"You know, it's funny how much of a city girl you actually are" Wade replied, as he brushed a loose strand of hair from Zoe's face and behind her ear.

Zoe was suddenly very aware of the fact that Wade's fingers were brushing her face and they were sitting really close, she could see the green in his eyes very clearly.

Wade looked into her eyes, those big, brown eyes that could just consume him and he could smell her scent, her perfume mixed with her coconut shampoo, it intoxicated him. He broke their gaze and looked at her lips, leaning forward, before catching her eyes again before their lips met.

God, he was a good kisser, Zoe thought as she opened her lips to meet his kiss. She lifted her hand from the ground and into his hair, his damn sexy, blond hair, letting her fingers get lost in it. She could feel him move his hand down from her face, down her neck, grazing over her breast before moving on to her back as he pulled her closer to him.

Wade was already thinking about whether he had protection on him but then something inside him snapped, what was he thinking, this was Zoe Hart. She wasn't just some conquest, no, she was meant to last. So he pulled his hand back from her back and put it on her cheek as he slowly drew the intensity of the kiss down before completely braking it.

He rested his forehead against hers as they caught their breaths.

"Go on a date with me" he said. It wasn't really phrased as a question.

"Wade" she said, pleading, not really wanting to ruin this moment.

"I mean it" he said, moving his head a bit away from hers so he could look her in the eye. "I know my reputation, I get why you wouldn't trust me, but Zoe, you've done somethin' to me. I can't stop thinkin' about you and I don't want to. I want to be different, better, so that you might actually want to be with me"

Zoe looked at him and could tell that he meant it.

"You don't need to be different or better for me, Wade. You are pretty amazing. Could maybe stand to take school a bit more seriously" she said, smiling kindly at him. She meant it too. She knew from experience that trying to change somebody only led to hurt and disappointment.

Wade didn't answer with words, just leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"So, let's go on a date" he said when he leaned back.

"Are you sure you want to" she said, looking at him with uncertainty.

"Yes, Zoe. I know that you aren't like those other girls I've been with, and that's fine, it'll be good for me" he replied, smiling at her. "Just give it a shot"

"Ok, fine, I'll go on a date with you" she finally replied.

Wade smiled from ear to ear. "Tomorrow night, Fancies at 8"

"I can't, I'm hanging out with Annabeth" she said apologetically.

"Saturday then" he said, clearly not going to let something as trivial as this stop them from going on their date.

"Guess I'll see you Saturday then" she said as she stood up to leave.

"You'll actually see me tomorrow, if I can get out of bed"

Zoe just laughed at him as she hiked back through the woods. She was going on a date with Wade Kinsella. The world was clearly not spinning right these days, she thought as she walked home, unable to wipe the gigantic smile off her face.


	14. Chapter 13: The Date

**13. The Date**

Zoe stood in front of her mirror, studying her appearance. She was wearing skinny jeans, a light, pink blouse and some black flats. Her hair was waved into a loose braid that fell down her side. She decided she was satisfied and went downstairs.

"Dad, I'm off to meet Annabeth" she called out as she grabbed her jacket and keys.

"Alright, honey, don't stay out too late" he called from the living room and Zoe headed out the door.

She walked over to Annabeth's house and knocked on the door. Annabeth's older brother, Kyle, opened the door.

"Zoe's here, let's ride" he shouted into the house as he stepped through the door and onto the porch.

Zoe just stood there puzzled, but before she could manage a question Annabeth appeared in the door.

"I'm so sorry, but we have to ride with Kyle up to Mobile" she said apologetically.

"Oh, that's alright" Zoe said as they descended down the porch stairs and towards Kyle's car. It was a worn down, old Buick that had definitely had better days.

"Sorry 'bout the car, I'm workin' on gettin' a new one" Kyle said as he opened the door and slid inside.

"Hey, it's no biggie, as long as it runs, right?"

"Yeah" he said as he glanced at her in the rear-view mirror and smiled. "I just figured that you were some stuck up brat that couldn't stand the sight of rust"

"Kyle" Annabeth scolded, looking back at Zoe with an apologetic look.

"Hey, it's alright. He's entitled to his opinion"

"No need to be rude about it though" Annabeth said, as she turned back to look ahead as Kyle drove into the street.

"Just call it as I see it, sis" Kyle replied, smirking at his sister.

There fell an uncomfortable silence as Annabeth was resolved to be mad at her brother but he just ignored her, making her even madder. Zoe felt like she should say something but didn't know what. Finally she decided on asking Kyle what he was doing up in Mobile.

"Same as you, catchin' a movie. I'm meetin' a few lads at the theater"

"And we have to wait around for their movie to finish for our ride home, I'm so sorry for this, Zoe, if I'd known we'd have to hitchhike with Kyle I never would've asked you to come"

"It's fine, really, AB, stop apologizing"

"See, the baby doctor thinks it's fine, so stop givin' me crap"

"Baby doctor?" Zoe asked, her voice and facial expression a mix of offense, outrage, shock and humor.

"Yeah, your daddy's the doctor, right?"

Annabeth just shook her head at her brother and Zoe was still not quite sure how to react to his nickname.

They finally arrived at the theater in Mobile and as soon as the car stopped Annabeth dragged Zoe out and hurried as fast as she could away from her brother.

"He's not that bad, and kind of good looking" Zoe said when Annabeth had finally stopped in front of the ticket booth.

"WHAT? You think my brother, my stupid brother Kyle, is _good looking_?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's tall, well built and he's got that sexy, stylishly messy look with his hair" Zoe said as she looked over to where Kyle was standing, catching up with his friends. He'd be even more good looking if his hair blonder and a bit shorter and if his eyes had a bit more green in them.

Annabeth just shook her head as they went into the theater. There were still a few minutes until the movie was supposed to start so they bought some popcorn and soda and sat down on a couch that was nearby.

"You'll never guess what I'm doing tomorrow night" Zoe said when they'd gotten comfortable.

"What?" Annabeth quickly replied, clearly not even going to try guessing.

"I'm going on a date with Wade"

Annabeth nearly choked on her popcorn.

"Wade Kinsella? You, Zoe Hart, are going out on a _date_ with your amazingly hot neighbor Wade Kinsella?"

"Yeah" Zoe said shyly, staring at her hands that were resting in her lap.

"When was that decided?"

"Last night"

"LAST NIGHT! And why am I just hearing about this now?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Well, we didn't really hang in school today and I didn't feel like sharing in the car with your brother"

"You should've called me last night" Annabeth said, a little bit offended.

"Sorry, I'm kinda new at this girlfriend stuff. Claire and those girls don't really talk about this stuff, at least not with me"

"Well, now you have me to teach you. So, we've established the when, now it's the how and why? I thought you guys hated each other"

"Yeah, but the day before the attack Jonah broke up with me and Wade found me crying in the woods and we had a moment and nearly kissed. Then he was all chivalrous and saved my. When we were both released we had another moment in the woods, but that was kind of a bad moment. Then he was ignoring me but then had a sudden change of heart and started being all nice and then we kissed in the woods and after that we had a nice talk out in the backyard and then last night we hung out in the woods again and that lead to a semi-heated make-out session and then Wade asked me out on a date and got me to agree" Zoe let out a breath. Once she started it had just all come bursting out.

"Wow. What the hell are you doing in the woods all the time?" Annabeth asked with a rather disgusted look on her face that caused Zoe into a fit off laughter.

"That's what you took from all this?" she finally managed when she stopped laughing. "Apparently we've shared a secret hideout in the woods for years but never bumped into each other since that day Jonah dumped me"

"Aww, that's so sweet. A date with Wade Kinsella. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I guess. I gotta confess that I haven't thought to much about it, but I found myself turning your brother into him earlier"

"Eew, do not need to now that" Annabeth said, laughing.

Before they could discuss this any further a bell rang, indicating that the movie was about to start.

* * *

When the movie was over Zoe and Annabeth got out of the theater and looked around.

"Guess Kyle's movie is still running and we have to wait" Annabeth said and they walked over to a bench outside the theater.

"So, now we can continue our conversation from earlier" Annabeth said with a smile as they sat down.

"Okay" Zoe replied, giving Annabeth the chance to start drilling her again.

"Where are you going?"

"Fancies"

"Fancies? Really? Wow, didn't now Wade was a Fancies type of guy"

"Me either, but it was his idea, so who am I to question it, right?"

"Maybe he's with my brother thinking you're a stuck up brat that needs fancy stuff"

Zoe's face went pale. "No, I mean, do you really think he could be thinking that? I mean, we have been neighbors for all our lives, he knows me, kind of, though we weren't friends or anything" Annabeth lifted her hand to cut off Zoe's rambling

"Zoe, relax, I don't know why I said it, I'm sure Wade doesn't think you're stuck up"

"I hope not, because I really am not"

Annabeth just gave a vague nod, because even though Zoe had grown up in Bluebell she clearly had New York in her genes and she couldn't even touch the frogs they had to dissect in biology. She decided to quickly change the subject before Zoe got really freaked out.

"So, have you decided on what you're going to wear?"

"No, I thought I'd do it tomorrow, there's nothing else planned for the day"

"I'll come over and help you" Annabeth declared with so much enthusiasm that Zoe didn't have the heart to decline, and she didn't really want to either.

"Ok, we'll make a day of it" she said, smiling at her friend.

"I'm so excited"

Shortly after that Kyle walked out of the theater with his friends.

"Finally, we've only been waiting for ages" Annabeth said as she stood up.

"Jeez, relax, it's not like you've got somethin' better to do" Kyle said as he made his way towards his car. "Russ and Whitney are riding back with us" he said as he slid into the driver's seat.

"What?" Annabeth exclaimed, outraged, but didn't have any room to argue because the two guys had already made their way into the car.

"Zoe, you sit in the middle, I can't stand sitting next to that baboon Whitney" Annabeth whispered as she pushed Zoe ahead of herself into the car.

Zoe was jammed in the middle of the backseat between Annabeth and this Whitney guy, who Zoe thought didn't seem so bad. He was tall and tanned and really athletic, had thick, dark hair and dark hazel eyes.

"Hey, I'm Whitney Jackson" he said when they'd all gotten as comfortable as possible

"Zoe, Zoe Hart"

"Ya think you're Bond or somethin'?" he joked

"Yeah, didn't you know he has an illegitimate daughter that was raised in Alabama?"

"Oh, yeah, of course. How could I forget?"

They both laughed at their joke but Zoe could see Annabeth shaking her head and turning to the window.

"So, Zoe Hart, the illegitimate daughter of James Bond, you thinkin' of a career in the CIA?"

"Oh, no. One special agent is enough for any family. I'm going to be doctor" she said, smiling.

"A doctor, that's aimin' high"

"Well, my father's a doctor and I've spent most of my life at his practice reading medical journals so I think I've got a bit of a headstart"

"James Bond is a doctor in his free time? Man, that guy just keeps gettin' cooler and cooler" he laughed. "But that's really cool that you know what you wanna do so early"

"It's not that early, it's only a year until I head off for college"

"Still, I haven't the faintest idea 'bout what I wanna do"

"Aren't you going to college with Kyle?"

"Yeah, but I haven't even declared a major yet"

"Well, what are you good at?"

"Football" he grinned.

"Other than that" Zoe said, shaking her head. "Not everyone can be Lavon Hayes"

"No, they certainly can't" Whitney said, and Zoe could hear a bit of hatred in his voice.

"So, any subject you're enthusiastic about?" she quickly added, before Whitney could sink back into his clearly dark thoughts.

"Nah, I guess I'm alright in math"

"That's good, math is a really important subject and you can go in many different directions with it, you could be an engineer or an architect" Zoe said, filling with enthusiasm.

"I've always liked building stuff, so those two maybe aren't to far fetched" Whitney said, smiling at Zoe's enthusiasm.

Zoe smiled back at him and then looked out the window, they were just pulling up in Annabeth's driveway. This drive had flown by. Kyle stopped the car and they all got out.

Zoe gave Annabeth a hug goodbye and then headed off towards her house.

* * *

Zoe stood in her room, her hair tied up in a messy bun, wearing nothing but her underwear and a silk rope and the contents of her closet were lying all around the room.

"Annabeth, thank god" she exclaimed when Annabeth walked in the room.

"Wow, Zoe, did a hurricane hit your room?" she asked, laughing at the sight.

"Annabeth, this is no time for jokes. I'm in the middle of a crisis" she said and that made Annabeth laugh even harder.

"You could give Lemon a run for her money"

"What, Lemon, what?" Zoe said, her head clearly not in top shape.

"Nothing. Look, first thing's first, let's pull down the curtains" Annabeth said, walking over to Zoe's windows.

"Why?"

"Your windows are adjacent to Wade's windows and we don't want him seeing your outfit until you make your entrance down the stairs" Annabeth said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh" was all Zoe managed, still standing in the middle of the room looking lost.

"Why are you so nervous, you've been on dates before, and that good ones, I mean, you dated Jesse Kinsella and Jonah Breeland"

"I don't know, I've never been so nervous before a date. Maybe it's because it's Wade and I know he doesn't usually do dates so I don't really know what to expect" Zoe sighed and sat down on the pile of clothes on her bed.

"It'll be fine. Worst case scenario, you'll have to pay" Annabeth said, attempting a joke but not receiving quite the reaction she was hoping for, but at least a small chuckle.

"You're right, no need to stress over it, what happens happens, right?"

"Yeah, now it's only five hours until Wade's supposed to get here, so let's get to work"

They turned on some music and spent the next three hours trying on clothes and laughing. Finally they settled on an outfit and moved on to hair and makeup.

The alarm clock on Zoe's nightstand showed 7:55 when Annabeth put down the last brush and declared Zoe ready.

"Now all we have to do is wait" she said as she sat down on Zoe's bed.

"Yeah, who would've known it would take five hours to get ready for a simple date"

"Everyone" Annabeth said, again in that matter-of-fact voice of hers. "I gotta tell you, Zoe, I'm surprised how you ever managed before"

"It's a miracle" Zoe said, laughing.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Wow, two minutes early. I kind of thought we'd have to wait half an hour or something" Annabeth said, impressed.

"Zoe, you've got a gentleman caller" Harley called out from downstairs, clearly amused.

"Coming" Zoe called down, shaking her head at her father. It's not like it was the first time she'd gone out.

"I'll just wait a couple of minutes and then let myself out, don't wanna intrude" Annabeth said, smiling as Zoe made her way out into the hall.

* * *

Wade was standing in the doorway, nervously trying to wipe the sweat of his hands. He'd never actually picked a girl up for a date before. Actually, he'd never gone on an actual date before. Fortunately, Dr. Wilkes wasn't giving him a too hard time, just some light banter.

He heard footsteps upstairs and looked up and caught his breath. Zoe stood at the top of the stairs in a dark blue V-neck dress that came down to mid-thigh and was wearing a pair of black heels. Her hair was lightly curled and the curls carefully placed to frame her face.

She carefully made her way down the stairs and came to a stop before him.

"Hey" she said, her smile dazzling.

He somehow managed a "hey" back, he wasn't sure how. His mind was numb.

"You kids go have fun, don't keep her out too late, Kinsella" Harley joked as he closed the door behind them.

Wade's head was still not working properly and he didn't manage a response to Harley's joke.

"You look amazin'" he finally managed as they stood out on the front porch.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" she smiled and he looked down on his outfit. He hadn't gone all out with a suit, both because he didn't own a suit and he just felt stupid in one. In stead he was wearing his finest jeans and a clean white shirt. His hair was actually combed down for a change and he'd gone for a light splash of cologne.

"Are we going to stand out here all night, or actually make our way to the car?" Zoe joked after Wade had only stood there, staring at her, for a minute.

"Oh, yeah" Wade snapped out of it and took Zoe's hand and led her to his car. He opened the door for her and then quickly made his way to the driver's seat.

They stayed silent for the short ride over to Fancies, neither one knowing what to say.

They got out of the car and made their way into the restaurant where they were seated and given menus.

Wade looked over the menu and swallowed. Even if the name wasn't really true and this place wasn't so fancy, almost everything on the menu was out of his price range. He just hoped Zoe would be a typical girl and order a salad or something, those weren't so terribly pricy.

"I think I'll go for the lobster, it's so good here" Zoe said after a moment. So much for her ordering a salad.

"Yeah, sounds good" Wade managed as his head was spinning with calculations. He'd just get something cheap.

Just then the waitress came over to take their order and he decided on the catfish. It was one of the cheapest dishes, given Bluebell's easy access to it, and he knew how it tasted. He wasn't really used to fancy dining.

Zoe was waging an internal battle. She was regretting deciding to go for the lobster, it was a bit pricy, and she was wondering if she should offer to pay for her food, but it would probably insult Wade, even if they both knew that he couldn't really afford it.

"So, how was the movie?" Wade asked, feeling like someone needed to say something.

"What?" Zoe asked, jerked out of her thoughts.

"The movie? You went to Mobile with Annabeth to catch a movie last night, right?"

"Oh, yeah, it was fun. Just your typical romantic comedy"

"You didn't go for the new horror movie then?" he asked, grinning.

"No, they're not really my thing. I think Kyle and his friends saw that one though, so you could ask him how it was if you're thinking of seeing it"

"Annabeth's brother" Zoe added after a while when she noticed that Wade was nowhere near placing him.

"Oh, yeah"

"What about you, how did you spend last night?"

"Oh, just sittin' at home playin' video games" That wasn't really a lie, he had played video games for a bit, but then he'd spent the remainder of the night taking care of his dad, making sure he didn't choke in his own vomit.

"Very productive as always" Zoe said teasingly.

"You know me, always hard at work" he grinned at her.

They finally relaxed a little and managed to get the conversation going and time flew by. When the waitress came over asking if they wanted dessert, Zoe quickly dismissed her, without Wade getting a chance to say anything. She felt bad enough having ordered the lobster, she wasn't going to let him pay for dessert also.

After the waitress had come with the check they got up and left the restaurant. They walked over to Wade's car and he opened the door for her again, continuing his chivalrous behavior. The ride back was a little easier, but as they drew closer to home the tension started building up again.

Wade drove up Zoe's driveway and got out to open the door for her. She took his hand as he helped her out of the car and continued holding it as they made their way to her front door.

"So, I had fun tonight" Zoe said as they came to a stop on the porch.

"Yeah?" he asked, a shy smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Who knew Wade Kinsella could go on a real date" she said, smiling back at him.

"Not me" he grinned. "But I'm glad I managed to make you take a chance on me"

He let go of her hand to cup her face in both his hands as he leaned forward and kissed her. Zoe let her hands rest on her hips as she gave into the kiss. It was just a sweet little kiss and Wade broke away after a short while, stepping back.

"Goodnight, Zoe" he said and smiled at her before turning away and heading to his car.

"Goodnight, Wade" Zoe whispered as she watched him turn on his car and back out of the driveway before heading inside.

"You're back already? I thought I would finally get to use my gun" Harley said teasingly as he made his way into the hallway from his study.

Zoe just gave her dad a stern look.

"Goodnight, dad" she said firmly and then made her way up the stairs.

Harley just chuckled and went back into his study.


	15. Chapter 14: Busting Tables

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I went on a weekend trip with my family and then got super busy with work. I am trying to make the chapters longer, but I was starting to feel a bit guilty for the long wait, so I decided to post this one up now, it's not too short, but I plan on trying to keep them longer when I can :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

**14. Busting Tables**

Wade sat on his bed and stared down at his empty wallet. One date with Zoe Hart and he was broke. Was it worth it? He thought back on last night, the way he'd lost his breath when he'd seen here appear on the stairs, the awkward car ride, how easily they had talked and laughed together, how her laughter had made him all warm inside, her awkwardness over feeling bad about ordering the pricy lobster but not wanting to offer to pay if it would offend him, the way he could feel her tense up as they approached her door and how he'd finally felt confident, knowing what he was doing, as he kissed her the most perfect goodbye kiss. Yeah, it had definitely been worth it.

He needed to get a job. His father owned the local garage, but given his state is was a miracle he'd managed to keep it going after Wade's mother passed. It was at least of no thanks to him. He'd barely made it into work for over two years now and his only staff, Lenny, had been the one doing all the work and Wade had helped out as much as he could. Wade, however, was not getting anything out of all his hours at work in the garage. It was all going to keeping the place running for his father if he ever sobered up. If he got a job, he'd have less time to spend at the garage and he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. His dad had really loved that place and he felt guilty if he would lose it because of him. But he had to get some money, otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep on taking out Zoe and he really didn't want to stop that. Maybe, he could get a part-time job in the afternoons, after school, and then he could use the nights and some mornings when he wasn't up for school, to go to the garage. Yeah, he thought, smiling, that'll work. Now all there's left to do is find a job.

* * *

Zoe was sitting at the kitchen table , her textbooks spread out all over it.

"So, how's the paper coming?" Harley asked as he walked in to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Fine, I'm finally doe with the abdominal descriptions and am moving into the lung cavity" Zoe said, not making the effort to look up at her father.

"Honey, it's a high school biology paper, not your doctoral thesis" Harley said jokingly as he looked at the advanced medical textbooks that Zoe had dug up.

"I know" Zoe said, looking up at her father and his sceptical look she added "I may have gotten a little carried away though" and smiled ecclesiastically up at her father.

"Emphasis on little" he teased as he walked out of the kitchen again leaving Zoe to bury herself back in the books.

* * *

When Wade walked into the Rammer Jammer you could see the storm clouds over his head. He'd been turned down by almost every other establishment in this godforsaken town and he didn't really expect anything different here. Everyone in town knew his reputation, that he was the reckless bad-boy. So it was with a heavy heart that he walked over to the bar and took a seat in front of where Wally, the owner, was standing.

"Hey there, Wade, feelin' down?" Wally said when he saw Wade sink onto the stool.

"It's been a rough day" Wade said, trying to think of the best way to make his request.

"Can I get you anythin'? I know you're underage so I can't offer you beer but I've got soda or root-beer"

Wade shook his head and wiped his hands nervously on his jeans. "No, thanks, I'm not thirsty." He paused for a minute and Wally started to turn to walk over to the other end of the bar.

"I actually wanted to ask you somethin'" he quickly said before Wally could leave.

"Yeah?" Wally asked when Wade hadn't actually gone around to ask his question.

"Uhm, I was, uhm, wonderin', if maybe, you might, uhm, want to hire me to work here" he finally managed, staring intensely down on his hands.

"Oh, well, as a matter of fact I recently lost a bust boy and could really use a new one"

"Really?" Wade asked, looking up at Wally, his face glowing with excitement.

"Yeah, I know you, you're a good kid even though your reputation might say otherwise" Wally said, looking at Wade with a fatherly look.

When Wade didn't say anything he continued.

"It's not glamorous, but it's honest work. I'd need you here Thursday through Sunday and maybe sometimes on the other days if we're busy. I know tomorrow's Monday, but if you could come in when you're done with school I could show you the ropes"

"Yes, sir" Wade said as he stood up and shook Wally's hand. He could barely believe this. He'd gotten a job. Now all he had to was to make sure not to spend his salary on something stupid and he'd be able to take Zoe out in style. Speaking of Zoe, as he was walking out of the Rammer Jammer he saw her coming round the corner with her dad and Pauline.

"Dr. Wilkes, Mrs. Lawrence, Zoe" he said, greeting them

"Wade, my boy, what are you doing out on this fine evening?" Harley asked as he shook Wade's hand.

"I was actually just askin' Wally for a job" Wade said, trying to contain his smile. Zoe could see that he was really happy about this and she felt herself fill with pride.

"And did he give you one?" Harley asked, not really needing to ask though.

"Yeah, bust boy, now it's nothin' fancy but a job is a job, right?"

"Absolutely. Well, Pauline and I are heading inside to get a table, I'll order a cheeseburger for you Zoe" he said and they walked inside.

For a minute Wade and Zoe just stood there awkwardly. This shouldn't be so awkward, right?, Zoe thought. She didn't remember having been so awkward with Jonah or Jesse. She quickly dismissed the thought, hoping that if they'd just hang out a bit more it would soon stop being so awkward all the time.

"A bust boy, huh?" she asked, a teasing smile creeping up on her lips.

"Yeah, takin' you out ain't cheap. Got me flat broke after just one date" he said, grinning at her. God, she loved his smiles, they made her all weak in the knees.

"You know, I could've payed" she added, blushing as she recalled her awkwardness when the check had come last night and she'd been waging a major internal battle on whether to offer to pay or not.

"No way. I know I've got a reputation, but I'll be damned before I'll let a girl pay for a date"

Zoe laughed at him and they could feel the tension start to lighten.

"So, Wally got you all booked up yet?"

"He mentioned Thursdays through Sundays"

"So, if you're working all weekends and I'm working at my father's practice most weekdays, plus of course, them being school nights and all, how will you ever find the time to ask me out again?" she was trying to keep her tone light and casual but inside her stomach was tossing and turning like crazy. She was really happy for Wade, but she didn't want to not be able to see him. She'd started catching herself thinking about Wade at all times and whenever she saw him the butterflies in her stomach started going off, and now, standing so close to him, looking at him in the dusk, in his scruffy jeans and T-shirt, with his sandy blonde hair all ruffled she felt all warm and giddy.

Crap, Wade thought. He'd been so excited that Wally had offered him a job that he hadn't thought of this.

"I must get some weekend's off" he said, trying not to sound to down. "I haven't got all the details yet, he'll probably clear 'em up for me tomorrow when I go in to learn the ropes"

"Alright, let's hope he won't hold you hostage forever, because I had a really nice time last night and have been thinking all day about how I can't wait to do it again." Zoe blushed as she fell silent. She hadn't meant to blurt all that out and felt a little embarrassed.

"Really?" Wade said, with a suggestive smirk on his face as he moved closer, almost closing up all the space between them.

"Yeah" Zoe said as she looked up at him.

"Well, I'll just have to work my but off for a couple of days and convince Wally to let me go for one night"

"Seems like that's the only choice" Zoe said, now their lips were only inches apart and she closed the distance, grabbing Wade's neck and diving in. The kiss only lasted a few moments but the butterflies in her stomach went crazy and burst out through her whole body. When she broke away she leaned her forehead on his shoulder for a moment before stepping away.

"I better head inside, they'll be waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she walked off into the Rammer Jammer.

Wade turned around and watched her disappear through the door before turning back and heading towards his house. His life was really starting to look up and he felt like he was on cloud nine and nothing could bring him down.

* * *

Zoe was eating breakfast with her father and Pauline the next morning when suddenly there was a loud pounding on the front door.

"Who on earth could be knocking this early on a Monday morning. It must be a medical emergency" Harley said as he got up to answer the door. When he opened it Annabeth nearly fell on top of him in her enthusiasm.

"Good morning, Annabeth, what's got you in such a frenzy?" Harley asked, laughing, as the girl tried to stand on her feet.

"Good mornin', Dr. Wilkes. I just wanted to walk with Zoe to school" she said as she blushed and smoothed her skirt.

"You could've just texted me, instead of giving us all a heart attack" Zoe said as she got up and put her dish away before grabbing her bag.

"I'll come by the practice after school" she said as she gave her dad a peck on the cheek before heading out the door with Annabeth.

The door had barely closed behind them when Annabeth turned to Zoe.

"So, give me all the details. I can not believe that you made me wait a whole day"

"What?" Zoe just stared at her blankly.

"Your date with Wade, duh" Annabeth said as they started walking down the driveway.

"Oh, that" Zoe said, blushing.

"Yeah, that. Now that we're officially girlfriends I'm entitled to all the juicy bits and as early as the mornin' after"

Zoe laughed nervously before diving in. "Okay, so, Wade picked me up as you know, then we drove over to Fancies. The car ride over was really awkward, neither of us said anything, but thankfully Fancies isn't that far away and once we were seated we quickly got over the awkwardness. Once the conversation started flowing it was great. Wade is so much fun, we just talked about nothing and everything, laughing, it was great. Then when we were finished eating I was a bit awkward because I'd ordered the lobster without thinking, and I know Wade ain't got that much money but I didn't want to offend him or anything by offering to pay, so he payed for the whole thing, but I felt kind of bad. The car ride back wasn't as awkward, but it kind of filled with tension as we got closer to the house, I was starting to get nervous about whether he'd kiss me or not, which is stupid considering we've made out before. When we finally got to my door he was all chivalrous, opening the door and then he gave me the sweetest goodbye kiss, honestly, the night was awesome"

"Wow" was all that Annabeth said. She'd watched as Zoe's face lit up, remembering the date. She was clearly starting to grow some serious feelings for Wade.

"So, do you think it'll be awkward seeing him today at school, you know, first time since the date"

"Oh, it won't be the first time, I saw him yesterday"

"Man, you suck at being a girlfriend" Annabeth said and faked being offended.

"It's not like it was planned or anything. I was going to the Rammer Jammer with dad and Pauline and when we got there Wade was leaving. It was a bit awkward at first, but then we just had a nice chat and then I kissed him goodbye before heading off to eat. Then we got home and I soon went to bed"

"You still could've called, or just texted. I really need to teach you the ropes"

"Guess so" Zoe shrugged.

"So, are you guys like dating now, or what?"

"I don't know. We've only been on this one date, but I really like him and I think he likes me back. At least I don't think Wade Kinsella has actually gone on a real pick-a-girl-up-at-her-house kind of date before. But now he's got this job at the Rammer Jammer busting tables and I'm working for my dad so I don't know how we'll find the time to go on more dates"

"Please, your dad is like the nicest guy on the planet, he'll not stand in the way of true love"

Zoe came to a quick stop. "Whoa, you're getting way to far a head here. Nobody's saying anything about love yet"

"Ahh, you added a yet, so maybe...?"

"Let's just leave it as it is, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever"

"So how's stuff with Simon?"

"Oh, things are great, he's great, we're great" Annabeth said unconvincingly.

"AB, what's the matter?" Zoe asked, not buying her crap.

"I don't know, he just doesn't seem so interested anymore. We last went on a date over a week ago and he barely says hello at school anymore"

"That sucks. Anything happen?"

"No, not that I know of"

"Hey, common, he's just an idiot if he doesn't see what a great girl you are" Zoe said, trying to cheer her friend up, as she pulled her into a quick hug before they turned a corner and arrived at school.

* * *

Wade was leaning up against his locker when the bell rang out the last class of the day. He watched as the halls filled with students, some chatting with friends, others still wrapped up in the last lesson and some rushing off to whatever activity awaited. One of them was Zoe. He spotted her as she came out of a classroom at the far end of the hall. She quickly made her way down the hall and stopped half way down when she'd reached her locker. She pulled some books out of her bag to put in her locker only to drag new ones out. The whole thing took her under a minute and she slammed her locker shut and continued down the hall.

"Where's the fire?" Wade asked as he stepped away from the wall to join her.

"Oh, hey Wade" she said smiling at him. "There's no fire, just going to the practice"

"Mind if I walk with you. The practice is on the way to the Rammer Jammer"

"Oh, no, not at all. So, are you excited about the new job?"

"Yeah, surprisingly I actually am"

"Hey, it's cool, you're allowed to be excited"

She took her bag of her shoulder and was going to shift it over to her other shoulder when Wade grabbed it and put it on his shoulder.

"You're to tiny to carry this much weight" he said, teasing. She punched him lightly in the arm but just continued walking, allowing him to carry her bag.

They continued walking, chatting about school and the other kids and before they knew it they'd reached the practice.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow" Zoe said and started to turn when Wade grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast. If we have limited time the least we can do is use it to the fullest" he said as he pulled her in for a quick but intense kiss. Then he reluctantly let her go and carried on.

After a short walk he reached the Rammer Jammer. He went in and found the place almost empty. The only guests were a couple of tourists. Wally was standing behind the bar, chatting with the waitress.

"Wade, glad you could make it" he said when he spotted Wade. "This is Trina, the waitress"

"Hey" Wade said as he grabbed her outstretched hand. He'd actually seen Trina a few times before when he'd been in here. She was from the neighboring town, Filmore. She was just a few years older than Wade, in her early twenties, tall, well built, with a mass of hair so dark it was almost black.

"So, like I said to you yesterday I'll need you on Thursdays through Sundays, on Thursdays and Fridays you can come in when you're done with school and you'll stay until closing, or at least until the rush hour is over, on slow nights you may get off early. Then on weekends you'll either take morning or afternoon shifts, alternating from weekend to weekend, so this weekend you may take the morning shift, from opening til midday, and then next weekend you'll take the afternoon, from midday til closing. I'll pay you 10$ per hour and then at the end of each day the tips are split between the staff, your cut will depend on how you work. This good with you so far?"

"Yes, sir, sounds good" Wade said, still taking all of it in.

"Good. Now let's show you around. This isn't a complicated job. You come in, clock in, grab a basin and walk around the tables clearing the dirty dishes then bringing them in the kitchen. Sometimes you might also be asked to wash them"

He stopped and looked at Wade who just nodded, implying that he got what he was saying.

"Alright. Now I know it's Monday, but since you're here maybe you'll stick around for a bit, trying it out, learning by doing"

"Yes, sir"

"And please, it's Wally"

"Yes, sir, I mean Wally" Wade stammered and Wally just laughed at him and handed him his basin.

* * *

It was 7 o'clock when Wade walked down his street. He saw families eating dinner through the windows in most of the houses, but when he walked through his front door all that welcomed him was Earl's heavy snoring from upstairs. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda and a bag of chips and went into the living room. He threw himself onto the couch, put his feet up on the coffee table and turned on his gaming console.

He'd been playing for almost an hour when his cellphone rang. He got it out of his pocket and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Zoe's name on the screen.

"Hey" he said as he answered.

"Hey" she said back. "I was just wondering how you did today, at the Rammer Jammer"

He could picture her blushing as she said it. He felt his stomach tighten and warm up a bit, knowing that she cared about him and wanted to know about his day.

"It went fine, just as expected. And I got good news. Apparently, Wally want's me to work the weekends alternating' between mornin' and afternoon shifts, so every other weekend I'll be free in the evenin' to take you out"

"That's great" she said.

"Yeah, and I'll start by takin' the mornin' so you better scratch whatever you had planned for Saturday evenin'"

"Damn, I guess I have to cancel on Brian then" she said, teasingly.

"Hey, now, when you got the town playboy into goin' on dates and workin' everyday the least you can do is stay away from other guys"

"So, you're saying you want to be exclusive?" she asked, the triumph clear in her voice. Damn, he thought. He'd walked straight into that one. Not that he had anything against being exclusive. He had no intentions or longing to see anyone else, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to shed his bad-boy image just yet. It had some advantages.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone it's with you" she said jokingly, guessing his thoughts.

"It's only been one date. Don't wanna let years of hard work go to waste 'til I'm sure it'll last more than a couple of weeks"

"Hey, I get it, gotta protect your image and all"

"But if I'll see anyone standing to close to you at school, I'll smack 'em"

Zoe just laughed at him.

"I'll give them a heads up not to come to close. But I gotta go, still got a bit of homework to finish, I'll see you tomorrow" she said and hung up after Wade had said goodbye.

Wade sighed happily and turned back to his video game.


	16. Chapter 15: Founder's Day

**15. Founder's Day**

"And don't forget, tomorrow's Founder's Day and because of the Founder's Day Parade we'll have a half-day tomorrow. However, you still have to come prepared for class on Friday, we'll have a test."

The bell rang out as soon as Mrs. Growan stopped talking and Zoe got up from her seat and walked over to Annabeth.

"Hey, AB. How's the float coming?" she asked when she caught up with Annabeth.

"Oh, dear, do not mention that goddamn thing. I swear to God, one of these days I'll actually kill Lemon"

Zoe laughed as they reached Annabeth's locker.

"Seriously, she's got us all running the routine over and over again for hours, and now we got to practice in costumes, but because we can't show the routine off before the parade we have to do it in some old barn and it's all filthy and not big enough so we're all crashing into each other, it's a disaster, Zoe."

This just made Zoe laugh even harder. "I'm so glad my dad didn't force me to be a Belle, even if it's in my blood or whatever."

"You and me both, because it could only have two possible outcomes. You and Lemon would've killed each other ages ago and I would've been left friendless or you would've become friends, and that could only mean hell on earth"

"Thank the Lord for the kindness of Dr. Harley Wilkes" Zoe said in between laughs.

"Yeah, but I gotta run, go get my costume and rush to that stupid barn, I'll see you tomorrow, if my feet haven't simply stopped working" Annabeth said jokingly as she walked away.

Zoe continued laughing to herself as she made her way towards her locker and got out the books she needed for her homework and then headed off to the medical practice.

* * *

Zoe was buried in her homework when she heard the front door of the practice open. She wasn't in a hurry to look up, it was Bluebell, nothing serious ever happened here, so she felt justified to at least finish her sentence.

"Yo, James Bond Jr., do I need to have the whole arm cut off to get your attention?" Zoe was so startled by the voice that came from just above her head that she nearly fell backwards in her chair. The owner of the voice started laughing and she looked up. That dark hair and hazel eyes looked familiar but she couldn't quite place him, but then remembered his James Bond comment and it all clicked.

"Whitney, god, you startled me. What are you doing here, I didn't think you lived in Bluebell"

"I don't. Got a project I'm workin' on with Kyle"

"Oh, something interesting?"

"Yeah, we're makin' a study on how best to throw a football" he said smirking.

Zoe just shook her head. "That's ridiculous. That can't possibly be a university assignment"

"Well, the assignment isn't specific to throwin' a football. I took your advice from the other day and signed up for an engineerin' class and we're supposed to use some engineerin' to help with somethin' in our daily lives"

"And you thought to apply it to football, putting the assignment in a familiar environment, that's really smart" she said, smiling up to him.

"Why, thank you. That means so much, comin' from the young superwoman, covert doctor agent" he said, smirking at her.

Zoe just laughed at him.

"But I don't understand how your here, I mean, Kyle can't be taking your engineering class. I know he's your friend and all, but that boy is dumb as a chair"

"Hey, how do you know that chairs are dumb?"

Zoe just looked at him, not finding his joke amusing.

"He's the one throwin' the football. I could've done it, but it's better to have somebody else do it, and there's more open space down here than in Mobile"

Zoe just nodded and they were silent for a second. She could feel that he was looking at her and when she looked up at him he had a weird look on his face, almost like he'd been studying her. She could feel her cheeks warming up and silently cursed them.

"So, you decided to become an engineer then?" she asked, wanting to break the silence that was starting to grow awkward.

"Nah, not firmly. After our talk the other day I started thinkin' about it and the idea kind of grew on me, but I don't know, maybe I won't like it and will move onto somethin' else"

"At least your giving it a shot, that's good, rather than wasting time, don't wanna become Van Wilder, do you?"

"No, that I don't" he said, laughing. "Didn't picture you as a girl that has humor for movies like that, though"

"Well, if I'm honest I didn't really laugh at the scene were the guys were eating dog semen, but it's got some moments. Though I probably wouldn't have watched it but because my boyfriend made me"

"A boyfriend, huh?" Whitney said, his voice dropping a little, without Zoe noticing any difference.

"Ex. We dated a couple of years back. He's off to university in California now"

"Really?" he said, his voice going back to it's cheery state.

"Yeah, didn't really work out, we were better as just friends"

"Well I'm glad" he said, smiling at her.

Zoe didn't really know how to respond to that. The way he said it and that smile on his face would usually mean he was flirting with her, but that couldn't be it, right? The guy was a few years older than her and in college, he must have girls swooning all over him. Plus, it's not like she could start seeing him now that she was dating, or whatever it was they were doing, with Wade.

Before she could figure out how to respond Brick came out of his office with his patient and nearly jumped out of his shoes.

"Dear boy, you're bleeding" he exclaimed and stormed over to Whitney. "Miss Hart, why didn't you rush this young man to see me or your father, his injury is far more impatient than Mrs. Wither's"

"James Bond's here?" Whitney said, looking around excitedly before Zoe could say anything to Brick's accusations.

"And he's delirious too" Brick said, concern growing on his face.

"No, Brick, it's a joke" she said and gave Whitney a stern look which he responded to by playing his part as the delirious patient, turning his head even more and calling out for Mr. Bond.

"He's not here, now come, let's hurry you into the exam room" Brick said and hurried Whitney into the room, giving Zoe a very stern look. She looked down at the desk, not wanting to meet Brick's eyes, but heard Whitney's voice say "Exam room, am I taking an exam? But I haven't studied, sir"

She shook her head and couldn't help but laugh a little, even though she was embarrassed. She'd completely forgot she was in a doctor's office and Whitney must've come in here for a reason other than seeing her.

Just then the door to her father's office opened and his patient, a young tourist, stepped out, followed by her father. He said goodbye to the tourist and then walked up to the reception desk.

"What was with all the commotion out here?"

"Brick was just so excited over his patient" Zoe said, not wanting to get into the fact that she hadn't done her job properly.

"Well, I'm thinking of closing up shop for the day, I'll just stick my head in there to let Brick know we're leaving" he said as he gestured towards the exam room.

"Yeah, sure" Zoe said and started to pack up her things as Harley walked over to the exam room.

His head emerged a few minutes later.

"Look's like I'm gonna have to give Brick a hand with this, but you can head out home if you want. We'll talk about your incompetence later" Harley said, his voice a bit stern, but his face gentle, saying that he understood that she hadn't meant to mess up and was sorry.

"Alright" Zoe said and took her bag of the counter, taking her father's words as a kind dismissal. She understood that if something was seriously wrong with Whitney Brick wouldn't be to keen on having her around. He had a way too serious temper for a doctor, Zoe thought as she went out the front door and headed home.

* * *

When Zoe got home she went up to her room to put away her bag. She looked out her window and saw Wade sitting at his desk, his head buried down in whatever he was doing.

She opened her window and called out: "Wade Kinsella doing homework, what has come of the world?"

His head jerked up in surprise. A smile grew on his lips as he saw her laughing at her joke through the windows.

"Armageddon has finally come" he called back, grinning at her.

"Looks like it. I should let you get back to it, it's a Founder's Day miracle" she called out before closing her window again and turning to head back downstairs, leaving Wade grinning at her before going back to his homework.

Zoe went into the kitchen and wondered where Pauline was. She called out but didn't receive and answer. She then saw a note hung up on the fridge.

_Got a call from an old friend inviting me to dinner up in Mobile, may be late._

_- Pauline_

Guess that answers that question Zoe thought and glanced up at the clock. Half past six. She opened the fridge and rummaged it for something to eat. She wasn't really a good cook, but she might be able to scrap something up for her and her dad. She pulled out some vegetables and sausages and then went into a cupboard for spaghetti.

When Harley walked through the front doors some forty minutes later he found Zoe sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him. He looked around and chuckled. The kitchen was a mess, the sink was overflowing with dirty pots and pans, there were splashes of tomato sauce up in the ceiling and the floor was crawling with all sorts of bits and crumbles. On the table was the result of this massacre, a wary looking bowl with spaghetti covered in tomato sauce.

"Hey, sweetheart, where's Pauline?" Harley asked as he cautiously took a seat by the table.

"She went into Mobile to grab dinner with an old friend."

"So, you decided to cook dinner?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make up for screwing up with Whitney earlier, how is he anyway?"

"Oh, he's just fine. He had a nasty looking cut on his forearm and it had started to take an infection, but between Brick and me it was handled very well and he should take no permanent damage, except for maybe a scar"

"Oh, that's good" Zoe said, relieved. She'd been anxious to know how he was doing, partly because she'd blame herself if anything serious was wrong and partly because she liked him and hoped they might become friends if they ran into each other more often.

"You know the boy?" Harley asked, noticing her reaction to his news.

"Not much, he's a friend of Kyle's, Annabeth's big brother, and I met him the other day when we went to the movies"

"I see. He seems like a good kid"

"Yeah, he's alright"

"So, should we dive in?" Harley asked, trying not to let Zoe know how frightened he was of the dish in front of him.

"Yeah" Zoe said, excited, as she put a big load of spaghetti on her father's dish and then another one on hers. Harley carefully took a bite and had to contain himself from spitting it out. How on earth she had managed to ruin such a simple dish was a mystery to him, but she'd done it. It was horrible. But for the sake of being a good father he put up a brave face and ate on.

After a few more bites Zoe couldn't torture her father anymore. "Dad, this is disgusting. I never should've even tried. I'll never be able to cook anything, let's just throw this out and call Fancies for take-out"

"Well, there's no need to give up just yet, you might get the hang of it someday. But that day is not today, so yeah, I'll clean up and you'll call Fancies"

* * *

The school bell rang out at noon, leaving the students free for the upcoming parade. Wade lingered in the classroom, not in a hurry to go anywhere. When he got out into the halls they were almost empty, everyone had rushed off to go get ready or head out to town square too get a spot with a good view of the parade.

He walked down the hall and found Zoe putting her things in her locker.

"Hey, you not rushin' off to join the parade?" he said as he approached her and leaned his shoulder up against the locker next to her.

"Over my dead body. The day I'll join the Belles is the day hell freezes over" she said laughing as she turned to face him. "How about you, you technically are a part of the football team, they've got a float"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm not a part of the team anymore, haven't shown up for practice since last year"

"Why? Doesn't every teenage boy love football?"

"Oh, I've got nothin' against football, just the jackasses on the team"

"Common, they aren't all that bad, you and George are friends, right?"

"Tucker's alright, but he ain't worth it"

"Oh, well, if you're not in the parade, wanna watch it with me?" she said as she closed her locker and turned to head out.

"You'll definitely know hell has frozen over if I turn down a pretty girl" he said smirking as they walked out of the school and headed for town square.

When they got there Wade dragged Zoe off to the side.

"Wade, were are you going?" she shouted, feeling confused.

"To get the best spot" he said, matter-of-factly.

He dragged her towards a back ally behind the hardware store. There he stopped and started climbing up the fire escape.

"Wade, what the hell?"

"Trust me, the best view is from up here"

Zoe reluctantly followed up the fire escape, her head spinning with all the possible ways she could die. But when she got up on the roof all her thoughts on untimely deaths vanished as she took in the view.

"Wow, you can see the whole town from up here"

"That's kinda the point" Wade said as he sat down on a wooden chair. "Take a seat" he said and beckoned for the chair next too him.

"How come I have never been up here before?"

"Because you're a goody-two-shoes that doesn't usually go climin' on the town's roofs"

Zoe laughed at him but was a bit hurt. Did everyone really think she was a goody-two-shoes? Was she? She didn't want to break the rules, but that was just because the rules are there for a reason, not because she didn't have the guts to brake them, right? She'd done regular teenage stuff, like have a sip of alcohol and stay out past curfew. That surely must mean she wasn't a goody-two-shoes. Or was it just implied with being a teenager.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of trumpets, indicating that the parade was starting.

Wade and Zoe watched the parade from the rooftop, really more making fun of it than admiring it, laughing at the ridiculous Belle costumes and their routine. When the parade was over they got up to go back down. Wade was already half way down the fire escape when he noticed that Zoe was still standing on the roof looking down with a horrified expression.

"Zoe, you comin'?" he called up to her.

"It's way more terrifying to climb down, you know"

"There's nothin' to be afraid of, the stair's ain't gonna fall down under you, you weigh like five pounds"

She laughed at his ridiculous comment and hesitantly started making her way down.

Wade got down in a few seconds and just stood there, watching Zoe carefully make her way down, every step taking her a few seconds of pondering whether it was save to put her foot down there. He didn't say anything, just watched her with an amused look of admiration.

When she finally got down she was almost shaking. Wade walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"See, nothin' to be scared off" he said and she just laughed nervously. They stood like that for a minute, Wade with his arms around her and she snuggling up against his chest when suddenly Wade realized that he was hugging her in a back ally and he tensed up and awkwardly let her go and took a step back.

Zoe was a little sad when he let her go, but shook it off, this was all so new, neither of them really knew how to act.

"I've gotta head over to the Rammer Jammer, it's Thursday, I gotta work" he said apologetically.

"I'll walk with you, I've got a craving for fries and a milkshake" she said grinning at him and they made their way out of the allay and across town square which was crawling with townspeople.

When they got to the Rammer Jammer a voice called out to Zoe. She turned around and saw Whitney and Kyle walking towards the Rammer Jammer from another direction.

"Whitney, hey, how are you doing?"

"Never better, when I could finally go in to see the doctor" he said, in a jokingly accusatory voice.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what got over me, of course you'd need to see a doctor if you walked into a medical practice"

"Hey, it's okay, no harm done" Whitney quickly said, cutting her off before the rambling would go onto a new level.

"Who's your friend"

"Oh, this is my..." she paused. Her first instinct had been to say boyfriend, but he wasn't really her boyfriend, was he? And if she said it Wade might freak out. When they talked on the phone the other night it had been sort of established that they were exclusive, though it hadn't been really spelled out, but it was implied, but exclusive wasn't the same as boyfriend and girlfriend. But if she just said friend maybe he'd be hurt too, thinking he should be something more to her than a friend. But she couldn't really go on and introduce him as the boy she really liked and had kissed a few times, gone on one date with and hung out with a lot when they had the time. That was way to much information for a new acquaintance.

"I'm Wade" Wade said when Zoe had just been standing there with her mouth half open, caught up in some messed up tangle of thoughts.

"Nice to meet you, Wade, I'm Whitney, a friend of Kyle's from college" Whitney said and nodded towards Kyle as he grabbed Wades hand.

"Kyle, yeah, Annabeth's brother, right?" he said, looking over at Kyle as he shook Whitney's hand.

"Ouch, not the way I like to be known, but yeah, that's the case"

Wade laughed at his joke but then excused himself with work and headed off inside. He looked at Zoe, her face was bright red from being caught in an awkward moment earlier, but she was quickly tuning back in, laughing at something that Whitney had said. He didn't like the way that guy looked at her. He'd said he was in college, couldn't he find girls there, why did he need to come down here and steal the one girl in this godforsaken place that was more than some popped up Belle?

* * *

"So, you got really awkward there, he's your boyfriend or somethin'?" Whitney asked when Wade was out of hearing range.

"Something like that, don't know what to call it yet" Zoe said, starting to blush again.

"He's kinda scruffy"

"Is not" Zoe said back, like a little schoolgirl.

"Jeez, chill out, I'd like to hold onto my head" he said, all three of them laughing.

"Were you heading in or just accompanyin' your or somethin' guy to work" Kyle asked, beckoning towards the Rammer Jammer with his head.

"I thought I might grab something in there, yeah" Zoe said, still grinning up at them.

"Well, why don't you join us?" Whitney said, smiling back.

"Yeah, sure, if you guys don't mind"

"Not at all, a pretty girl is always welcome to tag along" Kyle said as the three of them headed inside and grabbed a table.

Trina, the waitress, came up towards their table.

"You guy's ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'd like a cheeseburger, some fries, a coke and your number, please" Kyle said, his charm turned on to the fullest. Zoe couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.

"This actually works for you?" she finally managed when she seized laughing, looking up at Kyle and seeing him sending her a nasty look.

"Yeah, usually, when I'm not accompanied by some silly high school girls" he said, frustrated, but not really meaning it.

"Hey, a minute ago I was a pretty girl that was welcome to come with"

"Well, then I didn't know you'd be turning down my game" he said, trying to stay pissed but couldn't, she looked so adorable, all smiles.

"If those two are done catfightin' I'd also like a cheeseburger, skip the tomatoes, fries and a coke" Whitney said, smiling at the waitress who'd also been chuckling at the other two.

"Alright, two cheeseburgers, one not with tomatoes, fries with both and two cokes. You want anything?" she said, turning to Zoe who was still glaring at Kyle.

"Yeah, I'd like some fries and a strawberry milkshake, please"

"Alright, comin' right up" she said and walked away."

"She new here? Haven't seen her before, not that I've been a frequent visitor last year or two" Kyle asked Zoe when Trina had left.

"Nah, been here for almost a year, I think. Her name's Trina, she's from Filmore, that's all I know" she shrugged.

"Damn, you're a lousy wingman"

"That's because I'm a girl"

"Don't mean you can't be a wingman"

"Before you guys get into another word fight, let's change the subject" Whitney said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I forgot to ask, how did you hurt yourself?" Zoe asked, concerned as she turned her head to look at him.

"Yeah, that's a lame story, let's talk about something else"

"Oh, so it was something embarrassing, let's hear it" Zoe said, rubbing her hands together in excitement.

"Fine" Whitney said, giving into peer pressure as Kyle had chimed in with Zoe.

"Kyle and I were out on that field back behind that grocery store"

"The Dixie Stop" Zoe interrupted.

"Yeah, that's the one"

"What on earth were you doing back there?"

"You wanna hear the story?" Whitney said, grinning.

"Sorry, continue" Zoe said, blushing a little.

Then Trina interrupted by coming over with their food.

"Here you go, have a nice meal" she said, smiling and walked away.

"Wait, I'm missin' your number" Kyle called after her.

"No, you ain't" she called behind her shoulder and kept going.

"Interesting" Kyle said as he turned to his dish.

"So, you guys were out on the field, presumably to do your football study, and what happened?" Zoe said and took a sip of her milkshake.

"Kyle was throwin' the ball, tryin' to make it go through a hoop that I was holdin' and we were tapin' it, so I could watch it and make calculations, right, and this one time I was holding the hoop straight out to my side and as he threw it this alligator that's lyin' on the banks of this pond that's nearby pops it's head up and I freak out, 'cause it's an alligator, you know, and the ball hits my forearm and cut's it"

By the time he finished Zoe was laughing so hard she barely heard him finish.

"The pond is like a mile away from the field, what, did you think the alligator could outrun you?" she teased, barely getting the words out because of laughter.

Wade had been in the kitchen watching dishes but had come out just in time to see Zoe burst out laughing at some story Whitney had said. He felt his insides start to boil. Guess that's what it's like to be jealous, he thought. He did not like it. He wanted to go over there and tell those guys to stop hanging out with his girl, but he couldn't do that, right? He had no right to do that, and he had to trust that she wouldn't do anything, they'd decided to be exclusive, right? That hadn't been completely set in stone, but it'd been established, hadn't it? He just shook his head and went on to clear the tables.

Zoe had just finished her milkshake and the last of her fries.

"It's been great hanging out with you guys, but I've gotta get going, have a lot of homework to finish before tomorrow" she said as she got up to leave.

"Aren't you the little worker" Kyle teased.

When she stood up she noticed that Wade was clearing a table near the door.

"See you tomorrow, Wade" she said as she walked up to him and gave him a light peck on the cheek before walking out the door, leaving Wade standing there, dumbstruck with a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, I at least loved writing it :D Please keep on reviewing, it is the best medicine to a heavy heart :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Casablanca

**Sorry for the wait, but unfortunately you are going to have to get used to it, because I'm trying to make the chapters longer at the same time as I'm really busy at work, trying to save up some money, so the updates might not be as frequent as they have were at first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie.**

* * *

**16. Casablanca**

Wade threw himself on his bed. He looked to his side at his alarm clock and it read four in the morning. He sighed and took of his jeans and shirt before closing his eyes.

He'd been working at the Rammer Jammer until nine in the evening and then he'd decided to head over to his dad's garage. There he'd found a couple of cars waiting repairs, so he'd gone to find Lenny's note on what was wrong with them and then got to it. It had taken a bit longer than he'd expected, but he liked working on cars, it was something he was good at and he felt good when he finally left the garage and headed home.

So now, as he was slowly drifting off to sleep he was fairly happy with himself and his last thought was that in under 48 hours he'd finally be on his second date with Zoe.

* * *

Zoe and Annabeth were sitting outside, eating lunch.

"So, that idiot Whitney stayed over again last night, seriously, when will their stupid experiment be over" Annabeth said exasperated.

"Remind me again why you don't like Whitney? He seems like a great guy to me" Zoe said, looking up from her salad.

"Oh, he's just so annoying"

"AB, do you by any chance like him?"

"What, no"

"You so do" Zoe exclaimed, laughing at her friends desperate state.

"I do not. I am with Simon and it's going great, remember? Plus, he's in college, he has never taken a second look at me, I'm just Kyle's stupid baby sister"

"AB, you're totally hooked on this guy"

"Would you stop looking so smug, please? Okay, yeah, I may have had a small, fine huge, crush on Whitney ever since he and Kyle became friends a couple of years back, but it doesn't matter, ok, so will you drop it please?"

"Sorry, consider it dropped, but you were the one that brought him up"

"Yeah, well that's because I wanted you to spill about you're evening out with him at the Rammer Jammer" Annabeth said, a bit of jealousy in her voice.

"It was not an evening out wit him, first, it was in the afternoon, not evening, second, Kyle was there too, and third, we just bumped into each other and decided to grab something to eat"

"Fine, afternoon out, then, but why? You guys friends now, or something?"

"No, yeah, I don't know. Why had a nice chat on our way back from the movies, and then again when he came into the practice on Wednesday. I like him, he's fun"

"Oh" Annabeth said, her voice going down a bit.

"Not like him, like him, just as a friend, ok? You ain't got nothing to worry about, I really like Wade, and wanna see where that goes"

"Since you mention Wade, aren't you going on a date tomorrow night?"

"Yeah" Zoe replied, smiling.

"Want me to come over tomorrow to decide on an outfit? You could help me to, I'm going out with Simon and could use your advice"

"Sure, I'll come over to your place, dad's having some old friends from med-school over, don't wanna intrude on him"

"It's a date" Annabeth said, laughing.

* * *

Zoe was walking towards Annabeth's house. She was wearing almost nothing, the shortest possible shorts and a light tank top but still the heat was killing her. It was one of the few things she disliked about Alabama, the heatwaves. You were always uncomfortable and the heat made people crazy, and she didn't really like crazy. But as she walked up Annabeth's driveway she thought that heatwaves definitely had it's perks – Kyle and Whitney were standing in the driveway, looking into the hood of Kyle's car and because of the heat they wore nothing but shorts. Yes, she was absolutely committed to see where this thing with Wade was going, but that didn't mean she couldn't admire a nice body from afar.

"Hey, Zo, Annabeth's upstairs, just head on in" Kyle called out to her as she passed them.

"Thanks" she called back, grinning at them as she went into the house and headed upstairs towards Annabeth's room.

"Hey, AB" she said as she walked into the room.

"Zoe, thank God, you can knock some sense into me. I've been sitting in here staring out the window for almost an hour" Annabeth exclaimed as she jumped up from the windowsill.

"It's a nice view" Zoe smirked as she noticed that Annabeth had been watching Whitney.

"Oh, shut up" Annabeth said and lightly shoved Zoe. "I was thinking, it's only noon and Crickett was talking about how a few people were gathering at the pond out on the old Breeland estate, maybe we could go check it out?"

"You think I'm welcome there? If you heard it from Crickett then the Belles will probably all be there, right? Won't Lemon behead me?"

"Nah, supposedly everyone's going"

"Well, if _everyone_ will be there, then we can't miss it, now can we?"

Annabeth just smiled and the girls headed downstairs.

"Were are y'all goin'? Though you guys had some big dates or somethin'?" Kyle asked when the stepped out.

"What's it to you?" Annabeth shot at him.

"Jeez, I ain't interrogatin' you or nothin' here" Kyle said back, his hands in the air as a show of innocence.

"Whatever" Annabeth said, shaking her head at him.

When they were out of hearing distance Zoe turned to Annabeth.

"You know, if you wouldn't act so much like the annoying little sister, then maybe Whitney might not see you like that but as the amazing girl you are"

"I do not"

"AB, please, if Kyle opens his mouth you snap at him. He really is a nice guy, and if you won't kill me for saying so, really hot."

That earned Zoe a disgusted look from that made her burst out laughing.

"Common, you gotta admit, he's good looking"

"Whatever" Annabeth said, shaking her head. "Besides, it doesn't matter how I act, I'm with Simon, remember."

"Yeah, though I kind of get the feeling that's just because you won't really let yourself go for Whitney"

"So what if it is?"

"It's kinda unfair to Simon"

"Hey, he's had his fair share of girls, he ain't innocent either"

"Touche" Zoe said and the girls laughed as they turned off the main road and started trailing the old paths up the old and abandoned estate. The Breelands had owned it back in the times of the Civil War, but had decided to move closer to town a couple of hundred years back, but the estate was still theirs, just left empty a couple of miles out of town.

When they got closer to the large pond they could here music blasting and laughter. As they reached the pond they saw that the party was already in full swing and everyone was there.

"Annabeth, there you are, common, let's get you a drink" Lemon called out when she saw them arrive.

Annabeth looked over at Zoe, apologetically.

"It's cool, go have fun. If you can, I mean, it's Lemon"

"Be nice" Annabeth smiled and hurried over to Lemon.

Zoe watched her walk away and then turned around and skimmed over the area. She spotted some of her friends and went on to join them.

* * *

It was almost five o'clock when Zoe finally left the party. She had to run all the way to her house where she jumped into a quick shower and then had to get ready on a very slim time frame.

When she heard the knock on the door she was just finishing applying her mascara.

"Zoe, Wade's here for you" Harley called upstairs, not bothering with the same teasing formalities as last time.

"Coming" Zoe yelled downstairs as she tossed on a few golden bracelets and quickly made her way downstairs.

"Hi" she said as she saw Wade, standing there in nice looking jeans and a clean white T-shirt.

"Hi, you look great" he said as she grabbed her purse. She was wearing a yellow sundress that went down to just mid thigh, her hair was just loose around her face and she wore flat strap sandals.

"Thanks, so do you" she said as they headed out the door and she called goodbye to Harley and Pauline.

"I thought 'bout somethin' nicer, but the heat is excruciatin'" he said apologetically.

"No, really, Wade, you look good" she said and he blushed a little. "So, where are we going?" Zoe asked as she got into the passenger seat of his car. He had the top down so they wouldn't suffocate in the heat.

"Well, last time we went on a very typical date, you know, formalities with the father, Fancies and all. This time I'm takin' you on a real Kinsella date" he said smirking.

"A real Kinsella date" she repeated amused.

"Yup" he said, chuckling at her.

"You know, I've actually been on a few dates with a Kinsella, and they were mostly just the usual thing, dinner at Fancies or some other similar restaurant."

"Well, that was Jesse, he's all typical and borin'" he said, trying to sound chipper, though his mood had darkened a little. He didn't like to be reminded that his brother had actually dated Zoe before him.

"Alright, so what is a real Kinsella date like?" she asked, not noticing his slight mood change.

"You'll see" he said, grinning at the expression on her face.

"I hate surprises" she said, pouting.

He just laughed at her and kept on driving.

When he passed the Bluebell town line Zoe started to grow a little bit uneasy, but not because she didn't trust Wade, it was more that she found it really unsettling to not now where she was going.

"Seriously, Wade, are you taking me somewhere to murder me or something?"

"Nah, you're way to pretty for that" he said, grinning his famous Wade Kinsella smile to top of his very characteristic remark.

She laughed nervously and started fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

Wade noticed it and started thinking of something do draw her attention away. It had not been his intention to make her uncomfortable, he really thought she would enjoy his plans.

"I heard there was a party up at the Breeland estate today, did you go?"

"Yeah, Annabeth and I decided to ditch our getting ready plans and go check it out. It was well worth it. It was awesome, everyone was there. I literally think you were the only person from school that wasn't there"

"Oh, goody, now everyone'll think I'm a party pooper"

Zoe just laughed at him. "No, they won't, you're Wade Kinsella."

He grinned at her comment, deciding to take it as a compliment.

"So, wanna fill me in on this legendary event?"

"Sure" she said, smiling as she dived in to describing the main events. Wade looked over at her and couldn't help but smile as he watched her enthusiastically describe some funny story.

She got so caught up in her stories that she was surprised when Wade pulled over and stopped the car.

"Here we are" he said and unfastened his seat belt.

Zoe looked around. They were in the parking lot of a roadside diner. "Where exactly is here? I'm starting to rethink my murder theories"

"Here is the finest dinin' establishment in the whole of Alabama." Wade said as he got out of the car and hurried over to open Zoe's door for her. He was still a southern charmer after all.

"You're telling me you've tried all places that serve food in the whole state?" she asked jokingly.

"Don't be a wise ass" he said as she got out of the car.

They got inside and walked over to a booth. The diner was just your typical diner, checkered table cloths, red leather on the seats and chubby waitresses in their mid forties.

"Welcome to Fred's Diner. Here are your menus, holler when you're ready" the waitress, whose nametag read Yolanda, walked away.

"This is definitely not Fancies" Zoe said laughing and picked up the menu. Wade placed his hand on the menu, pinning it down.

"No, trust me, there's a special reason for drivin' all this way. We don't need to look at the menu" he said and Zoe reluctantly let go of the menu.

"Wade, I appreciate the southern gentleman as much as the next girl, but this isn't the middle ages, women have free will now" she pouted.

He just laughed at her. "I know, but just this once" he said, pleading.

"Fine, but it better be good"

* * *

"This is the best cheeseburger in the history of cheeseburgers" Zoe exclaimed half way through her burger.

"Told you so" Wade chuckled.

"But it's not really date appropriate" Zoe said, wiping sauce from her chin. "It's messy"

"I disagree, it's hot seein' a girl eatin' like their supposed to, not bein' all lady-like"

"Well, if you say so" Zoe said and continued attacking the burger.

When the waitress came asking if they wanted dessert Zoe started to say no, stating she was full but Wade dismissed her.

"I'll have the pecan pie and she'll have a slice of chocolate cake"

"Wade" Zoe whined when the waitress was gone. "I wasn't being polite or anything, I really am full"

"Zoe, you have not lived until you've had Fred's pecan pie with a side of chocolate cake"

"Wait, what? You're planning on mixing the two together?"

"Yeah, it's delicious"

"Whatever you say" Zoe said, looking at him like he was an alien.

A few minutes later the waitress came over with their desserts and Wade took matters into his own hands, splitting both in two and giving Zoe one piece of each and taking the others for himself and then he dove in.

Zoe regarded him suspiciously, but he seemed to be really enjoying this so she decided to dive in.

"Eew, Wade, this is disgusting" she said, pushing the plate away from her.

Wade looked up and laughed at her horrified expression. "Your loss, my gain" he said and she sat there watching him completely rinse both plates.

"How do your abs stay visible?" she asked when he was finally finished.

"You noticin' my body now?" he asked suggestively.

She just punched him in the arm.

"Ouch, that wasn't necessary. And for your information, their just so awesome they don't wanna go into hiding" he said, smirking.

"Your such an idiot" she said as the waitress came over with the bill. "Wade, let me, I feel so bad for ordering the pricy lobster and then letting you pay for it" Wade put his hand up to stop her rambling.

"No, not a chance. I've got a job now, remember, I can pay. Plus, this place is really cheap, it's just one of the things that add to it's perfection"

Zoe reluctantly let go of her purse and watched him stick the bills into the check holder.

"So, is this it, or are we heading of to the best movie theater in the whole of the Southern States now?" Zoe asked sarcastically.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we are" he said as he opened the car door for her.

"Really. And where is that, if I might ask"

"Oh, you may not" was all he said as he backed out into the road and turned back the same way they'd come.

They spent the ride back talking about whatever was going on around Bluebell and suddenly were passing the town line again.

"I'm pretty sure the best movie theater in the Southern States isn't in Bluebell" she said, looking over at him.

"Oh, I guess you really don't know everything" he smirked and turned into a street of the main street around town square and stopped outside his father's garage.

"In your father's old garage?" she asked, disbelief on her face. Wade didn't say anything just went and searched his pockets for the key. He opened the door and let her into the garage. The cars he'd fixed earlier had been replaced by a worn down truck.

Wade let Zoe into the back office and up stairs that led to a loft over the office. There were tires stacked all over them, but there was also an old couch and a movie projector facing the wall.

"Wade, what is this?"

"I told you, the best movie theater in the Southern States. It plays whatever you want, beside from the most recent releases, whenever you want and in total privacy"

"This is amazing" Zoe said as she took a seat on the couch.

Wade smiled as he went and put in the movie and grabbed a popcorn basket from behind a stack of tires. He sat down besides Zoe and put the popcorn basket in his lap. He looked over at her and she smiled at him before turning to the screen.

"Oh, Casablanca, I love that movie, how did you know?"

"Just guessed, it's a classic girl movie, figured you probably liked those"

"So what, I'm just a basic stereotype?" she asked playfully.

"Far from it" Wade said, looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, which, in his mind, she was, and he smiled at her when she blushed under his gaze.

The movie started and they were sitting real close, her body leaning a little bit towards his and he decided to just go for it and put his arms around her shoulders, he skipped the whole yawning part, though. At his move she just leaned closer, resting her head on his shoulder as she continued watching the movie.

Wade was a bit surprised when it ended, having spent most of the movie staring at her. She looked up and met his gaze.

"Wade, this was amazing, thank you so much" she said as she leaned in even closer and kissed him.

"Your welcome" he said as she broke the kiss and started to lean back. He grabbed her head with his other hand and pulled her back to him, kissing her more fiercely. She reciprocated his kiss, moved her hands up his chest and to his neck, wrapping them around it. Wade gently leaned her back down on the couch without breaking the kiss and he moved his hand gently down her side and rested it on her hip, his other hand moving from her cheek into her hair.

They lay there on the couch, making out heavily for a while and Wade got caught up with it and started moving his hands up her bare thigh, under the skirt of her dress. Zoe was a little freaked out by it, but she was also too caught up in the heat of the kiss and she was enjoying it so much she didn't do anything to stop him, though a tiny voice in her head was screaming for her to stop this, that she was not ready to lose her virginity just yet. Zoe knew the voice was right, but God, it felt so good to have Wade's hands all over her.

But before she could finish her internal battle her phone started ringing.

Wade reluctantly removed his lips from hers and sat up as Zoe went for her phone.

"Hey, dad"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, just forgot the time, yeah, I'm on my way" she said and hung up.

"Guess I gotta take you home, just in case I get really sick and need to be on the doctor's good side" he joked and Zoe laughed nervously, still trying to compose herself after their heated make-out session.

When Wade pulled up her driveway they could see Harley staring out the kitchen window so Zoe just hurried out and into the house.

"It's almost two in the morning. I know I'm not too strict on curfews and such, but this is pushing it, young lady" he said angrily as Zoe got inside.

"I'm sorry, dad. Really, we were just watching a movie and forgot the time" Zoe said, avoiding her dad's eyes. She really hated it when he was angry at her, she wanted him to be proud of her.

"Well, keep a closer look next time" he said, his voice warming up a little.

"Next time?" Zoe asked, daring a hopeful look up at her father.

"Yeah, well, I can't really keep you in the house forever, now can I? Guess I gotta face the fact that you're growing up" he said and Zoe just hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek before heading up the stairs. When she had finished brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed she went to her window and saw Wade, standing in his room. They smiled at each other before Zoe dragged her curtains closed and went into bed.


	18. Chapter 17: It's Official

**I know it's been a while, but I gave you guys a warning last time. Here's the latest chapter, it's by far the longest one yet so I hope you enjoy that. Enjoy and review, please :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

**17. It's Official**

"I'm off, see you later" Zoe called into the house as she went out the door. She was deep in thought as she walked down her driveway and nearly jumped ten feet in the air when she heard someone greet her as she turned at the end of her driveway.

"Wade, you scared me half to death" she said as she turned around and saw Wade leaning up against the fence.

"Not my fault that you're so caught up in Zoeland that you didn't see me" he smirked as they walked off towards the school together.

Zoe opened her mouth to say something back, but couldn't really come up with an argument since she had been really caught up in her thoughts so she just closed her mouth shut again and looked at Wade with a deadly glare which he just laughed at.

"What were you thinkin' of anyway?" he asked when he stopped laughing.

"Oh, just my chemistry essay" Zoe said casually but stopped when Wade snorted at her. "What?" she asked, confused.

"Well, you could've just said it was nothin' important, no need to flat out lie to me" he said, the hurt in his voice evident.

"I wasn't lying, I really was thinking about my essay, I spent all of Yesterday finishing it, and I'm not really pleased with it" she said and she started to ramble on about the parts which she wasn't happy about but stopped when Wade was in hysterics.

"What?" Now it was Zoe's turn to be offended.

"Oh, nothin', you're just adorable"

"Am not" Zoe said pouting.

"I don't know anyone who puts so much work into their schoolwork. Seriously, this essay is like 5% of our grade or somethin'"

"It doesn't matter how much it weighs, everything has to be perfect so I'll get a perfect grade and will get into NYU's pre-med program"

"There's no way you won't get in" Wade said, his voice saddening a little. He didn't really know why he got so down when she mentioned college. No, he knew, he just didn't really want to admit it. He knew Zoe wanted to be a doctor, and to do that you had to go to college, and he knew she wasn't the kind of person who'd want to go to Alabama State, she'd want to go to a fancy school to be the best. The problem was that he was finding himself caring more and more for her and he had even been searching the internet for college application deadlines and such, but he'd never get into a fancy school like NYU and he was not so sure he'd enjoy living in a big city like New York.

"Wade, are you even listening to me?" Zoe said, giving him a light shove.

"Sorry, what were you sayin'?" he said, snapping out of his depressing thoughts.

"Nothing important, look, there's AB, I need to talk to her, I'll see you later" she said and ran off, calling out to Annabeth.

Wade watched her go and continued staring into space long after the girls had disappeared.

"Wade, my man, you tryin' out for a job as a statue?" Wade was jerked out of his thoughts and turned around to see his friend Meatball walk up to him.

"Meatball, hey man, what's up?"

"Not much, haven't seen you much lately, what's up with that?"

"Oh, yeah, I got that job at the Rammer Jammer, remember, been busy there and puttin' some hours in at the garage as well"

"Dude, what's with that? Workin' is for pussies"

"How else am I supposed to pay for all the beer you keep scorin' us?"

"Speakin' off, my uncle's commin' to town tomorrow, he'll probably score us a few bottles, in for a game night?"

"Yeah, 'course I'm up for it"

"Nice, so, you hooked up with anyone good recently?"

"What? Oh, yeah, you know me" Wade said, uneasily. He wasn't about to tell Meatball that he was dating, or whatever it was that they were doing, Zoe Hart. He'd never stop laughing. Meatball didn't really believe in the whole one-woman thing, neither had Wade, but he was starting to appreciate it.

Meatball was in the middle of a very detailed description of his latest conquest but was stopped when the bell rang.

"Guess we must go to class, since we bothered showin' up" Wade said and the two slowly made their way into the school.

* * *

Wade was laying on his bed, exhausted. He had been working from noon til midnight and he had to be up again early to take the morning shift. But then he'd be off in the afternoon and he finally had plans with Zoe. It had been two weeks since their last date and he'd walked with her to and from school everyday but that was it, that was the only alone time he'd gotten with her and he found that he really missed her. It was still weird for Wade, being so hooked on just one girl, but he liked it. However it was kind of awkward when other girls approached him, and they did that a lot, because he and Zoe hadn't really made anything official. He was thinking of how he wanted to change that. He wanted to be able to call her his girlfriend and have the whole world knowing about it, because recently she'd come up a lot in the boy's locker room and every time he felt like he was going to explode. The only thing that was nagging him was how to make it happen. He wasn't really so good with words, expressing his feelings and such, and he was nervous. What if she turned him down? He didn't really think that she would, but who knew. After all she was Zoe Hart, this great girl with all the potential in the world and he was just some lousy small town guy who'd probably never even leave the state. He sighed and jammed his eyes shut. He needed to stop thinking like that, it wouldn't do anyone any good, so in stead he decided to reminisce about their last date and especially the ending and he fell asleep with a large smile on his lips.

* * *

Zoe was in her room, getting ready for her date with Wade. She was so excited to be finally going out with him again. She really liked him walking with her to school everyday, but she wanted more.

She was having trouble with deciding on a skirt so she thought she'd called Annabeth for advise, but just as she was reaching for her phone it started ringing. She looked at the screen and saw it was Whitney.

"Hey, Whitney, what's up?" she asked as she answered. She had grown close with Whitney and Kyle the last couple of weeks, she saw them as the big brothers she never had.

"Not much, just layin' in the park with Kyle and Josh, pretendin' to study but really lookin' at girls"

"Nice, real classy"

"Thanks. So anyway, the reason I'm callin', there's this party at one of the sorority houses at school tonight and I thought you might wanna join us"

"A college party? That would be so cool, but I'm finally going on a date with Wade tonight"

"Oh, I forgot about that, don't really know how though, you've been blabberin' on about it for ages"

"Shut up"

"Just teasin' Zo. But hey, I don't wanna keep you from gettin' your gameface on, catch you later" he said and hung up.

Zoe put down the phone but then remembered her dilemma and picked it up again to call Annabeth.

"Hey, AB, major emergency, need your help"

"I'm so sorry, Zoe, I can't come over, I'm up in Mobile with Lemon and Crickett, but maybe I can help you over the phone?"

"Nah, it's okay, just had a bit of a dilemma deciding on an outfit for tonight"

"Oh, yeah, your big date with Wade. Don't worry, that boy's hooked on you, you could wear sweats and he'd be thinking how amazing you look"

Zoe just laughed at her and then they said goodbye, leaving Zoe to make her wardrobe decisions by herself.

She cranked up the music she was listening to and danced around her room in her underwear, like every other girl cliché.

* * *

Wade had just stepped out of the shower when he heard the phone ringing downstairs. He waited for a few moments, wondering if his dad was home, and if he was, whether or not he'd answer it. When he didn't hear any movement he ran down the stairs to get it.

"Wade"

"Wade, I caught you, good. Listen, your dad's here and he's havin' a fit, but I can't deal with it 'cause there are people from the bank comin' in five minutes, can you come get him out'a here?" he heard Lenny say on the other end.

Wade sighed. "Yeah, I'm on my way" he told Lenny before hanging up the phone and hurrying upstairs to put on some clothes. As he walked in his room he caught a glimpse of Zoe dancing around in her underwear through the window and he stopped for a second, chuckling to himself. She was adorable, he thought and a warm feeling spread over his body.

He turned around, grabbed his jeans and T-shirt, tossed them on before running down the stairs and out the door.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes since he'd talked with Lenny on the phone but the situation had escalated to a whole new level. He saw a sleek black car parked outside, the men from the bank must've got here already, he thought. He parked the car at the curb and rushed out and into the garage door.

"Wade, my boy, come here and explain to these gentlemen that I, Earl Kinsella, own this place. It's called Earl's Garage, after all" his father shouted at him the moment he came in and Wade could smell the alcohol off him from where he was standing, ten feet or so away.

He looked at the scene in front of him. His dad was standing on the middle of the garage floor, a half bottle of scotch in his hand, facing two men in suits who had their back to Wade. Lenny was standing at the side, trying to get Earl to calm down. Wade carefully walked over.

"What seems to be the matter?" he asked as he stopped next to Lenny, with a view of both the men and his father.

"These men are sayin' this place ain't mine anymore" Earl said, pointing his free hand at the men, raising the other one to his mouth and taking a gulp of the scotch.

"What?" Wade asked, looking at the men and then at Lenny in confusion.

"Wade, I'm sorry, but recently business has been down, way down, and I just haven't been able to make all the payments" Lenny said, looking at Wade apologetically.

"So what? The bank owns this place now ?" he questioned, looking at the bank officers. He felt anger start to build up inside him, though he knew there was nothing that Lenny could've done.

"Yes, Mr. Kinsella, this garage is now a property of the bank, we came by to collect the keys and deed of the property from Mr. Hank here" the taller of the bank officers said.

"On a Saturday?" Wade asked. He didn't really know why he'd managed to realize what day it was, his head was spinning so hard.

"Well, this property is located in a great place and holds huge potential. The bank wanted to get it's hands on it as soon as possible to be able to start in on the renovations" the other bank officer said.

"Wait, what renovations" Wade asked. This whole situation was only going from bad to worse.

"This property has already been sold to a corporate company that is planning to open a new outlet of their branch here in Bluebell" the tall one spoke again. It was like they were programmed to alternate answers.

"What corporate company?" Wade asked, outraged that some corporation was ruining his father's garage.

"We're not at liberty to say" the tall one continued. Looks like they're not robots after all.

"Now, if you would please excuse yourselves, we have gotten what we came for and request that you remove yourselves from the premises" the smaller one said, gesturing his hand towards the door.

"We'll do no such thing" Earl suddenly spoke up. If it weren't for the smell of alcohol Wade would've forgotten he was there.

"Mr. Kinsella, we advise you to go quietly or we will be forced to call the sheriff"

"Go, call'im. Sheriff Pickett and I are old friends" he said and swaggered towards the two men. Wade saw that this could easily turn into a real nasty situation so he quickly stepped between his dad and the bank officials.

"Common, dad, let's just go. We'll go see Mr. Tucker on Monday, see if he can't do somethin', alright?" he said, dragging his father towards the door.

"Yeah, old Harold'll sue your asses" he shouted as Wade dragged him through the door and out on the street. Lenny quickly followed.

"Wade, I'm really sorry, I was goin' to tell you about this, but it all just happened so fast, an' I thought I might be able to swing it around" he started as soon as he had closed the door behind him.

"Lenny, it's okay, it's not your fault, I know you did the best you could" he said and Lenny pulled him into an awkward hug.

"Just sucks that they sold it to some corporation. Can't you buy it?" Wade asked and looked up to Lenny like a little kid.

"Wish I could, really do, I love this place, but the deal's already made, I asked" Lenny said, sad to watch the small glint of hope vanish from Wade's eyes.

"Oh well. Maybe now I can go back to sleepin' at night" Wade attempted a joke which Lenny nervously tried to laugh at.

"Wade, I have to go, this took longer than I expected, Cara's home waitin' on me, want me to help you get Earl home?"

"No, I got this, go home to your wife, give her my best"

"Will do, you take care, kid" he said and gave Wade another hug before heading down the street.

Wade watched him go until he turned a corner and then he turned to his dad, who was laying on the sidewalk, hugging his now empty bottle of scotch.

"Common, dad, let's get you home" he said and tugged at his dad's arm.

"I don't wanna go home, I wanna lay here with my friend Macallan, he ain't gonna leave me" Earl said, shaking off Wade's hand and clutching the bottle tighter. Wade sighed, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Zoe was sitting at the kitchen table, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. She glanced up on the clock, 7:45. Wade was supposed to pick her up at 7. She glanced over at her phone, no messages or missed calls. Where the hell was he and why hadn't he called.

She got up from the table and walked over to the window that faced his house. The lights were all out and Wade's car wasn't in the driveway. She let out a sigh of frustration. She knew Wade wasn't the most patient guy in the world but forty-five minutes was pushing it. Clearly he wasn't rushing over here to see here and she wasn't about to waste an entire evening sitting around waiting for him. She picked up her phone from the table and dialed Whitney's number.

"Z, what's up? Thought you were on your big date" his voice said after just a couple of rings.

"The bastard stood me up, so I was thinking if your offer still stands?"

"Hell yeah, we were just about to head over but we'll wait for you, get your ass up here, girl"

"Alright, I'll just check with my dad and get the car, then I'm on my way"

"Such a good girl" he said, teasingly.

"Shut up, I'll see you in a few" she replied before hanging up and going into the living room where Harley and Pauline were watching a movie.

"Hey, dad, I was wondering if I could borrow the car?" she asked shyly as she stepped into the room.

"Why do you need the car, Wade has his own. He didn't crash it, did he?" he asked, looking up from the TV with a concerned look on his face.

"No, he didn't crash it, I think, he didn't show, so I'm going up to Mobile to meet Kyle and Whitney"

Harley looked at Zoe for a second, contemplating what she'd said.

"Honey, I know those guys have become your friends, but they are in college"

"Yes, dad, I am aware of that"

"Are you aware of what college boys do on Saturday nights?"

"Dad, common, I can take care of myself"

"I know you can, but Mobile is a whole different scene than Bluebell. I'm just worried about you, honey. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you"

"Dad, nothing's gonna happen, okay? Whitney and Kyle are good guys, they'll look after me" she said, walking towards her father.

"They better, the Sheriff owes me a favor" he said as he grabbed Zoe in a bear hug.

"So I can go?" she asked hopefully as her father let her go.

"I guess. Like I said, can't prevent you from growing up, can I?"

"No, but once I get my medical degree I'll start working on that" Zoe joked as she walked out of the room, grabbing the car keys out of the bowl in the hall.

"Be careful, and don't stay out too late" Harley called after her and sighed as he heard the front door slam shut.

"She'll be fine, she's a good and responsible girl" Pauline said, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

* * *

"About time, we've been waitin' for hours" Whitney said as he opened the door to his and Kyle's dorm room.

"No, you haven't, you're just drunk and want to find you some poor girl to harass" Zoe said as she stepped into the room, followed by Annabeth.

"Well, that's true, but you still took your sweet time" he said as he closed the door behind her.

"What are you doin' here?" Kyle asked his sister as he saw Zoe had brought complany.

"I asked Annabeth to come along, hope you don't mind" Zoe said, a little sorry for not checking with Kyle first, maybe he didn't want his baby sister along at a party, but Annabeth was her friend and she wanted to have her there, as backup.

"Whatever, just don't embarrass me, okay?" Kyle said as he got up from his bed. "So, shall we go then, don't want all the hot girls to be gone"

"Let's hit the road, whoo" Whitney shouted and they headed outside and walked over to the sorority.

"Hey, Zo, were you plannin' on wearin' this to your big date?" Whitney asked when they'd been walking for a little while.

"No, I changed when I picked up AB, why?" she asked, confused as to why he cared what she had planned to wear on her date with Wade.

"Just wouldn't think you'd be let out of the house in such a slutty outfit, heard your father's a bit old school"

"It's not slutty, is it?" she asked, panicking as she looked down on herself. When she'd went to get Annabeth they'd both changed into something that was appropriate for a college sorority party. Zoe was wearing leather shorts and a tight purple tanktop covered in glitter topped off with black heels and Annabeth was in a black dress that went down to just barely over the ass and sporting a pair of heels as well.

"A bit, but that's what you're supposed to go for" Whitney said, smiling at her, as he put his arm around her shoulders and they walked up towards the house. The front lawn was covered with plastic cups and drunk bodies and the music was blasting so loud you could barely hear your own thoughts.

"Kyle, there you are" a blonde girl exclaimed and attacked him as soon as they stepped foot into the house.

"Hey, Louise, how you been girl?" Zoe heard him say before they walked away.

"Lets go get a beer" Whitney said and walked off into the kitchen, Annabeth following him before Zoe could protest so she followed too.

The kitchen was not as crowded as the rest of the house, there was a couple making out in one corner and two guys were standing over by the kitchen island, talking.

Whitney walked over to the keg and grabbed three plastic cups and started to fill them up.

"None for me, Whitney, I'm driving, remember?" Zoe said as he started to fill the third cup.

"Oh, right, well, just more for me then" he smiled and drowned down what he'd put in her cup.

"There's a few get-home-save cars goin' rounds, ya know" one of the guys said and turned around to face them. He was fairly attractive, tanned with neatly cut blond hair.

"Doubt they go all the way to my door" Zoe said.

"Why, you live somewhere far?" the guy asked, intrigued.

"I'm not about to tell a perfect stranger where I live, but yeah, it's far" she said, crossing her arms.

"Hey, sorry, I promise, I'm not a serial killer, just your average college jock whose intrigued by a pretty girl" he said, hands up in the air in a show of innocence.

"Well, I doubt you'd tell me if you were a serial killer" she said, relaxing her hands.

"What are you, a criminologist or somethin'?"

Before Zoe could answer Whitney stepped in. "You guys, this is a party, not an interrogation, let's go dance" he said, dragging Zoe and Annabeth with him into the living room where the people had made a dancefloor in the middle of the room.

* * *

It was late when Wade finally drove up his driveway. His dad had passed out in the backseat of Wade's car as soon as Wade had managed to drag him into it. He hadn't felt like going home so he'd driven up to the woods and gone to his hideout to think.

It was sad that the garage wouldn't be there anymore and he'd miss going in there to work on cars, he liked working on cars, it was something that he was good at, and the make believe movie theater had proven itself, but on the other hand it was good to have more free time and now he could go on and do whatever he wanted without feeling guilty for leaving his dad out to dry. That was the problem, though, how were they going to have money for food now? Lenny had always sent over all the money from the garage after he'd taken his salary out. Now there would be no more money. Wade did not make enough at the Rammer Jammer, and he couldn't really ask for more work because then someone would notice that he was the one providing for Earl, not the other way around, and someone might call social services or whatever since Wade was only seventeen. He'd be eighteen in four months, though, so he'd just have to make it through those and after that no one would care.

He sighed as he got out of the car and looked over to the Wilkes' house. Crap, he thought. He'd forgotten all about his date with Zoe. He checked his phone. No messages or missed calls. Maybe she thought he was blowing her off and got frustrated and didn't want to contact him, or maybe she didn't want to seem to desperate. He hoped it was the latter. He didn't want Zoe out on a Saturday night all frustrated and wanting revenge on him. He glanced over at her window. It was dark. Maybe she had gone to bed already, Wade tried to think positively. But there was a light on downstairs, and he thought that must mean that Zoe was out and Harley was waiting up on her. Or maybe she was doing something downstairs. He walked over and peeked in the window. He saw Harley, dozing off in front of the TV. Yup, he had fallen asleep waiting up for Zoe. He turned around and noticed that the car wasn't in the driveway. He sighed again and sat down on the porch steps. He'd sit there and wait for her to come home, no matter how long it would take, so he could explain to her that he hadn't been blowing her off. Hopefully it wasn't too late already.

* * *

Zoe had been dancing with Whitney and Annabeth for some time but she was starting to feel like a third wheel. It seemed like Whitney had finally started to notice Annabeth and Zoe wasn't about to ruin this for her friend. Though she felt she should probably remind her that she did indeed have a boyfriend, but decided it could wait, it wasn't like anything had happened yet. She smiled to herself and walked back into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Lookin' for somethin'?" she heard a male voice ask behind her and turned around. It was the blonde guy from earlier.

"Nah, just fancied a glass of water but it doesn't seem to be a clean glass in the house" she said.

"Think those ran out hours ago" he said and moved closer to her, so he was standing just a foot away. "I see you got rid of your friend" he said, nudging his head towards the dancefloor where Whitney and Annabeth had gotten real close.

"He knows I have a boyfriend" she said, exaggerating a little, she and Wade weren't official yet, and maybe they weren't anything anymore, seeing as how he'd stood her up without so much as a text.

"Where's he tonight?" the guy asked, edging even closer so they were just barely touching.

"I don't know" Zoe said, breathing in his scent. He definitely smelled good and he was hot, but somehow she found herself comparing him to Wade in her head and he kept coming up short. Damn Wade.

"Guess there's no harm in my doin' this then" he said and closed the little distance that was left between them as he brought their lips together in a kiss. The kiss was nothing but gentle, he pushed himself on her with urgency and had his hands all over her in an instant.

At first Zoe was a little taken aback, though she kind of knew it was coming, then she felt guilty for kissing another guy, but then she decided to screw Wade, he was probably kissing another girl right now anyways. But he kicked up the intensity fast and Zoe wasn't about to go anywhere with this guy and she only felt discomfort when he placed his hands on her breast, so she broke the kiss and pushed him off, which was hard. He hadn't been lying when he'd said he was a jock, he was strong.

"Whoa, what do you think your doing, I said I have a boyfriend" she said.

"Yeah, well you didn't sound so sorry when you said you didn't know where he was. Plus, you weren't in a hurry to push me off" he said, grabbing her by the waist and diving in again, grabbing her ass with both of his hands.

Zoe pushed him and tried to spring free of his grip.

"Stop it, I'm not interested" she said, trying to back away from him.

"Whatever, you ain't that hot anyway" he said, walking away.

Zoe turned around and walked into the living room to go look for Whitney and Annabeth. When she did her mouth dropped open. Whitney had Annabeth pinned up against a wall with his body, one hand on her ass, fidgeting with her dress's hem, the other on on her breast, his mouth locked on hers. She had both her hands lost in his hair. Zoe thought about trying to get to them, but decided not to. Annabeth hadn't seemed that interested in Simon recently but if tomorrow she wanted to just forget about this Zoe would gladly do that. However, she had had enough of this party and just wanted to go home, so she decided to try and find Kyle to make sure he'd see to it that Annabeth was safe. She had just stumbled into the hall when she spotted Kyle walking down the stairs, putting on his shirt.

"Got lucky?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah" he said with a smirk that deserved a punch, and got one.

"Hey, she knew what she was gettin' into" he said as he rubbed his shoulder where Zoe had punched him.

"Mhm" Zoe said, nodding unconvincingly. "Anyways, I've had enough of partying for one night and am going to head home, however, your sister was quite busy and I didn't have the heart to disturb her, so if you'd please make sure she gets home safely, that would be lovely"

"Annabeth was gettin' some? Here? Really?" he asked, shocked.

"Hey, don't be mean" Zoe said, scolding him, though she got his point. Annabeth was a beautiful girl, she was just a little shy and didn't really put herself out there, so guys tended not to notice her. But this wasn't just any guy, it was Whitney.

"So, you'll do it?" Zoe asked when they'd been silent for a moment.

"What, oh, yeah, I'll see to it she wont fall into the wrong hands" he said and waved Zoe goodbye before heading off after a blonde in a skirt that barely covered anything.

Zoe just laughed to herself and headed back towards their dorm to get to her car.

* * *

Wade woke up to the bright light shining in his eyes. He put his hand in front of them so he could see the outlines of Dr. Wilkes' car in the driveway. The lights went out and Zoe stepped out of the car, not looking happy to see him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply as she stopped in front of Wade.

"Zoe, listen, I wanted to explain to you why I didn't show up earlier" he said as he got up to his feet.

"What, how you didn't blew my off, probably to be with some big chested blonde" she spit out, crossing her hands in front of her.

"No, that's not what happened. I …. I" he stumbled off. He didn't really want to get into all this with Zoe. It's not that he didn't trust her or anything, it's more that he didn't want the pity. He didn't want people to know how bad the situation really was.

Zoe let out a frustrated sigh and stormed up the porch steps.

"Zoe, wait" he said, grabbing her arm.

"Why, Wade. You can't even come up with a lie" she said, shaking his hand off her.

"Zoe, I wasn't with anyone, okay. Or, well, I was, but not like you think, I was with my dad" he rushed out, looking down at his feet.

Zoe didn't say anything, just kept looking at Wade, hoping he'd explain further. She knew Earl had been hitting the bottle a lot recently, but what, Wade was drinking with him now?

"The bank has taken over his garage and sold it to some corporation" he blurted out before he could stop himself and he sighed and sat down on the steps, burying his face in his hands.

"What? Oh, Wade, I'm sorry" she said, taking a seat next to him.

"Earl has not been in in a few years, so it probably was just a matter of time, but I really thought, with all the hours I put in and Lenny's been workin' so hard, I guess I was just bein' naïve" he continued, not able to stop himself, he needed to vent to someone.

"So today, when they came and my dad was there, he caused a scene, not doin' us any favors, and I had to take care of him and then I just needed to get away and I went to the woods and lost track of time, I'm so sorry, Zoe, I should've at least texted you" he trailed off, finally looking up at her.

She reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Wade, it's okay. I didn't realize things were so bad, you should've said something"

"Like what? How my dad hasn't really been my dad ever since my mother died? How my stupid brother is a selfish ass that just does whatever he wants and acts like a freakin' hero, showin' off to everyone when all he's done is run? How even if by some miracle I got into college there was no way I'd ever be able to pay for it? You don't need to know that, Zoe, you shouldn't be dragged down into this shit" he said, looking down at his hands, still intertwined with hers.

"Wade, I want to know, okay? I … I want you to want to tell me" she said, blushing. Now it was her turn to look down on her hands.

Wade didn't know what to say so they just sat there in silence for a moment.

"You know, I told someone I had a boyfriend tonight" she suddenly said, not knowing where she'd found the courage to speak up.

Wade just looked at her questioningly.

"It felt nice, it always has felt nice. But I guess that's maybe not your scene" she continued, going back to looking at the grass.

Wade released his hands from hers and grabbed her face with both hands and turned it to face him.

"I don't really know what my scene is anymore, but I know I want you in it, and if you want to call me your boyfriend, then I'm okay, hell, I'm more than okay with it" he said, pulling her face towards his and pressing their lips together.

"Really?" Zoe asked when they broke apart.

"Yeah, really" he said and looked at her with a funny look in his eyes before continuing. "Zoe Hart, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

She chuckled nervously before nodding and going in for another kiss.

When they were both starting to get oxygen deprived they broke apart.

"I guess you better get in so Harley can get on goin' to bed" he finally said, nodding towards her house.

"Yeah, guess so. We don't want him to ground me forever." she said as they got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said and gave him a light peck before opening the door.

"You better" he called after her before turning around and jumping over the fence and into his own front yard.


	19. Chapter 18: Catching up

**Finally the next chapter is up. It's short, and I'm sorry for that, but it's a bit of a filler chapter. I thought about making it longer, but then I'd either have to make it really long or cut it in half at the wrong part. So, I decided to just put this one up like this so you wouldn't give up on me for the extreme wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

**18. Catching up**

Wade was so tired he thought he'd drop right then and there. In his plan to wait up for Zoe last night he'd forgot that he needed to be up bright and early to go to work. He tried to stifle a yawn as he continued to clear the tables after the morning rush.

"Hey, Wade, what's up?" he heard a voice ask behind him and turned around to see his friend George eating a late breakfast with his girlfriend Lemon.

"Tucker, Lemon, how you doin'?" he nodded as he walked over to them.

"We're good, or at least I am" George said when he got a stern look from his girlfriend.

"Apparently, Lemon doesn't like the _we _thing now" George continued when he saw the puzzled look on Wade's face.

"Since when is Lemon Breeland not up for the whole lovey-dovy thing?" Wade asked, looking at Lemon with a teasing grin.

"Since my mother walked out on us and I don't believe in that stuff anymore" she simply stated as she continued eating her food, not even bothering to look up at Wade.

"Whoa" was all Wade said as he turned back towards George.

"Yeah" George said under his breath, hoping Lemon was to preoccupied in her thoughts to notice them.

"Didn't her mom leave like a year ago or somethin'?" Wade asked, continuing with

"Yeah, don't ask me. I think she's just havin' a bad day" George said and the two looked over at Lemon who was staring down at her plate and pushing the food around with the fork, not actually eating it.

"I haven't seen you at football practice at all since school started, you finally gave up on it?" George asked, trying to find anything else to talk about.  
"Nah, just didn't feel like it in the beginnin' of fall and then I got too busy. It's not like I was any good anyway"

"No one is anymore, the coach got spoiled with Lavon Hayes and now his standards are way to high" George said, a little bit of frustration in his voice, though he was too kind a person to actually hold a grudge against anyone.

"Tell me about it, not everyone can get into the NFL" Wade replied, a hint of dreaminess in his voice.

Then suddenly Lemon gave out a frustrated moan. "Perfect, just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse"

The guys looked over and saw that she was watching the entrance, where Zoe had just stepped through.

"Hey, watch it, that's my girlfriend you're talkin' about" Wade said just as Zoe walked over.

"Hey, Wade" Zoe said and greeted him with a light kiss. "George" she continued with a smile before her voice turned to ice. "Lemon".

"Miss Hart" Lemon replied just as icily.

"Yeah, yeah, the world knows y'all hate each other" George said, waving his hands at them dismissively. "Now what's that about her bein' your girlfriend? You two a couple now?" he asked, a look of total confusion and disbelieve on his face. "I didn't even know you were datin'?"

"Well, we weren't flaunting it around town, Wade needs to take care of his image" Zoe said and shoved Wade teasingly, in a way that was so cute it made George burst out laughing. He really wasn't used to see Wade being cute with a girl.

"Of course, the resident bad boy can't very well be seen with the local saint" George said, the looks on Zoe and Wade's faces causing him into more laughter. Wade's was a smug smirk but Zoe had a horrified expression.

"I'm not a saint" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, you are, and it's adorable. But I intend to corrupt you a bit" Wade said with a suggestive grin.

"But if Wade needs to protect his image or whatever, why are you ot in the open in broad daylight?" George asked.

"It was time" was all Wade said and was saved from further explanations that might permanently damage his reputation by Wally calling out to him to get back to work.

"George, it was nice seeing you, enjoy your breakfast, brunch, or whatever you want to call it" Zoe said with a smile before walking off and taking a seat at a table by the window.

She looked out the window and saw Annabeth walking up towards the Rammer Jammer.

"AB, what's up? Scratch that, I already know what's up, now give me the details" Zoe demanded the minute Annabeth walked in the door.

"I do not now what you are talking about, Miss Hart" Annabeth said, faking innocence as she took a seat opposite Zoe at the table.

"Cut the crap. Now, when I escaped that drunk jock last night I found you pinned up against a wall with Whitney on your face. How did that happen and what happened afterwards"

"We were dancing but suddenly you were gone and there was a slow song and Whitney just grabbed me and we started slow dancing and it was really nice, but I was totally freaking out, I mean, this is Whitney, for Lord's sake, I've had a crush on him for ages and he was standing so close to me, I could feel almost every muscle in his body, and he smelled so good, it was intoxicating. Then, all off a sudden, his lips were on mine and we were kissing, on oh, my Lord, he's a good kisser. Not that I've kissed that many guys, but still, I could tell that he's really good. Then I just kind of lost track of time. We'd stopped dancing and were just making out. Somehow, Whitney had managed to get us from the middle of the room and up against the wall." Annabeth paused for a minute when the waitress came over to take their orders.

When she left Zoe noticed Lemon making her way towards them.

"Annabeth, what do you think you're doin'?" Lemon asked when she'd reached their table.

"I'm havin' lunch with my friend" Annabeth replied, full of confidence.

"It's barely eleven"

"Well, it's an early lunch"

"Annabeth, my mother left me and I need my friends around. And my friends aren't friends with her" Lemon said, not bothering to even look in Zoe's direction.

"Lemon, Zoe's my friend and I intend to keep it that way. If you can't handle it than that's just your problem. I'm not going to stop seeing Zoe just because you said so" Annabeth stated, her hands on her hips.

Lemon gave a frustrated huff and turned on her heels before storming off, snapping her fingers at George to follow her outside.

"Wow, AB, I've never seen you stand up to Lemon like that" Zoe said, impressed when Lemon and George had left.

"I know, right. I just feel full of confidence today" Annabeth said, smiling.

"There's no doubt about what's causing that" Zoe said teasingly and grinned when she saw Annabeth blush. "So, you'd covered how you got to where I found you, now all that's left is what happened next, which is way more exciting" she continued, rubbing her hands together in excitement.

"Okay, so we were making out, and it was getting really heated when my brother shows up" Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "He said something about you ordering him to keep an eye on me" she continued, giving Zoe a scolding look.

"Hey, I was being a good friend, I'd had enough of the party and was going home, but I didn't want to ruin your night so I got someone to make sure you'd be safe. It was a college party, for God's sake, who knows what could've happened" Zoe said, claiming innocence and defending herself.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, but having your brother walk in on you making out with his best friend, not so cool. Anyway, so Kyle comes and he's a little shocked at first that it's Whitney that I'm making out with but he get's over it rather quickly, having had a few beers and some female entertainment. He just orders Whitney to behave himself and make sure I don't get killed and then he went away."

"Good grief, I clearly picked the wrong chaperone."

Annabeth chuckled before continuing. "After Kyle had left it was kind of awkward, like Whitney had realized that he'd been making out with his best friends' little sister. I started to freak out, thinking he'd be ashamed and regret it, but then he just shrugged it off and dove back in"

Annabeth paused for a little while when the waitress brought their food over.

"So, we'd been making out for what seemed like forever when Whitney asked if we should get out of there and I agreed. We walked back over to his dorm room and kind of had sex" Annabeth's face had turned bright red and she looked down on her plate as Zoe nearly choked on the french fry she'd been eating.

"What?" was all she could manage. "You had sex?" she exclaimed, maybe a little too loud but the Rammer Jammer wasn't too crowded and there was no one in hearing range.

"Keep your voice down" Annabeth scolded. "But, yeah" she said shyly.

"Oh my Lord, AB, that's huge. No, not huge, enormous. So, how was it?" Zoe asked curiously.

"It was alright" Annabeth shrugged as Zoe laughed at her.

"Alright?" she asked, one eyebrow up.

"Yeah, you know, the first time most of the time isn't great, but it wasn't bad or anything, just wasn't a mind blowing experience, ya' know" Annabeth mumbled on, trying to explain herself.  
"Yeah, I guess" Zoe said, taking a sip of her milkshake.

They were silent for a while, eating their burgers, but then Annabeth suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, you said something earlier about escaping a jock, what was that about?"

Zoe blushed a little. "Oh, nothing. Just when I'd left you and Whitney on the dancefloor I went back into the kitchen for a drink and ran into that guy that had been talking to us before and he was all over me, trying, and succeeding a little bit, to kiss me"

"What do you mean succeeding a little bit? I thought you were happy with Wade" Annabeth asked, curious.

"I am. It's just I thought Wade was blowing me off doing God knows what and thought why couldn't I do it too. But it only took a couple of seconds for me to come back to my senses. Plus, the guy couldn't kiss at all"

This sent Annabeth in a fit of laughter.

"Zoe Hart, you naughty girl" she teased.

"Hey, like I said, barely anything happened. Plus, your indescression is way worse, you have a boyfriend, Wade and I didn't become official until late last night, after my half kiss with that asshole, and you did way more than I" Zoe shot back.

"WHAT? Wade's your BOYFRIEND? Why didn't you tell me the minute I walked in?" Annabeth exclaimed loud enough for everyone inside the Rammer Jammer and a few people standing outside to hear.

"AB, keep your voice down. There's no need for all the people of Alabama to hear you" Zoe scolded, her face bright red as she tried to disappear into her seat.

"Zoe, this is amazing news, I'd yell it over all the fifty states if I could"

"Listen, you're changing the subject. What are you going to do about Simon?" Zoe asked.

"I guess I should break up with him. I mean, I guess I never really gave him a shot, Whitney was always there in the back of my mind, but now, now I'll be lucky if he'll go to the back" Annabeth replied, laughing.

"You better do it soon. It's mean to drag him along, and, if I know Bluebell, this'll go around quickly"

"This is a little to personal for the gossip mill, right?" Annabeth asked, naïve hope in her eyes.

Zoe just shook her head, looking at Annabeth with compassion.

"I'll call him right now" Annabeth decided, taking up her phone.

"Don't do it over the phone, that's so cheesy" Zoe said.

"I'm just texting him to meet, chill, I ain't that horrible" Annabeth said, tapping at her phone. "Done and done. We're meeting at the gazebo in fifteen."

"You ready for this?" Zoe asked as she cleared the last of her fries of her plate.

"Yeah. Simon's a good guy, he'll be cool"

"Let's hope so" Zoe said and the girls got up to leave. "You wanna hang later?"

"I think I better get that paper for Mrs. Trent over with, or I'll have to pull an all-nighter, and that ain't good for my skin" Annabeth said apologetically as they walked out the door.

"Oh, well. Good luck, text me after" Zoe said as they parted ways.

* * *

The next day the whole school was buzzing with the latest gossip. Wade Kinsella had a girlfriend, and the lucky girl was no other than little miss Zoe Hart. People were wondering how on earth that had happened and there were various pools going on about their relationship.

The only two people who weren't involved in it were Wade and Zoe.

"Seriously, the schoolday's almost over and they still haven't moved on to another subject" Zoe spat out furiously as three girls in freshman year walked past, their noses glued together, stealing glances over at Zoe and Wade.

"You can't blame them, we're awesome, of course they'd want to talk about us" Wade said, his cocky grin in place.

"It's just so infuriating" she said as another group of girls walked past. "I can hear you" she yelled after them, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Wade, dude, what's this I hear about you getting a girlfriend? Am I goin' deaf or did someone knock you over the head"

Zoe and Wade turned their heads to see Meatball making his way down the hall towards them.

When he reached them he finally spotted Zoe, sitting on the windowsill next to were Wade was standing.

"Oh, no. Wade. Her?" he asked, not hiding his feelings. "You go from getting' a new pussy to play with every night to the stuck up wanna-be doctor that walks around with a stick up her ass"

Zoe's mouth dropped in shock, but she soon gathered her senses, turning her look of shock into clear insult.

"Excuse me" she exclaimed, getting all defensive.

"You heard me, you're just some high-class prude that can't wait to get off hear and find some suit to suck off" Meatball spat out at her.

"Why would I be sucking anyone off if I'm such a prude?" Zoe shot back.

"Because you only give it up to fancy billionaires" Meatball finally managed back after stumbling for words for a few minutes.

Zoe had a retort at her lips but before she could say anything Wade interrupted.

"Hey, hey, y'all need to stop this. Meatball, you heard right, Zoe is my girlfriend now so you need to stop talkin' shit about her. Zoe, Meatball's my best friend, so you need to be nice to him"

Zoe and Meatball both just stared at him, both equally offended that he hadn't taken their side, and then they both let out a dissatisfied huff before storming off in separate directions, leaving Wade leaning up against the windowsill.


	20. Chapter 19: Christmas in Bluebell

**Hello, everyone. I really hope you haven't given up on me even though I haven't updated in a really long time. I've just been super busy plus the inspiration fairy hasn't really been around - I blame it to the lack of Zade, can't wait till October 7th. **

**Anyway, here's the latest chapter, hope you enjoy. Remember to review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hart of Dixie**

* * *

**19. Christmas in Bluebell**

When Wade walked out of his last class later that day he was greeted by the sight of Zoe and Meatball standing on opposite ends of the hallway, glaring at each other. He let out a big sigh and scratched the back of his neck.

"Y'all need to stop actin' like five year olds" Wade called out to the both of them and stopped right outside the door, right in the middle between them.

They all just stood their grounds before Zoe gave up and walked over to Wade, leaving Meatball having to follow suit.

"Look, you two need to grow up and get along, alright? I ain't botherin' with your naïve fightin'. Now, kiss and make up and then Meatball and I will be on our way" Wade said when the two of them had reached him.

"Why are you going with him?" Zoe asked, pouting.

"'Cause you gotta work" Wade said as if nothing could be more obvious.

"Oh, right" Zoe said, blushing.

"And 'cause he'll choose me over you anytime" Meatball shot at her.

"Oh, yeah? How often have you seen him the last few weeks?" Zoe shot back.

"Damn it, I said make up, not keep on fightin'. Common, we're goin'" Wade yelled and walked closer to Meatball, putting his hands on Meatball's chest and pushing him backwards down the hall. "I'll see you tonight, okay?" he called back over his shoulder to Zoe who just gave him a nasty look before turning and going the other way.

* * *

Zoe sat in the living room watching TV with her father and Pauline, trying to repress her feeling of abandonment. She was really frustrated at herself for feeling like that. She should be able to move on despite Wade blowing her off for one night. She sighed and threw back her head just as her phone started buzzing in her pocket. She got it out and saw Wade's name on the screen.

"Hi" she said as she got up and walked out of the living room

"Zoe, listen, I'm so sorry, but Meatball and I were just hangin' and then somehow we ended up in Mobile gettin' hammered" she heard Wade say on the other end.

"Charming" she responded coolly.

"Common, don't be like that"

"Be like what? You sound like I'm your boring old wife"  
"Well..." he said, his voice a bit teasing.

"Wade" Zoe exclaimed into the phone, causing Wade to laugh.

"Anyway, I just wanted to call you to let you know I wont be commin' around tonight, I'll see ya tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever" she said before hanging up.

She sighed again. At least now she wouldn't have to torture herself with questions.

* * *

Zoe had to wait almost whole 24 hours before seeing Wade. He had blown off school due to his massive hangover and then she'd had to work, but as soon as she got home Wade was at her door.

"Look what the cat dragged in" she joked when she opened the door.

"Shut up" he mumbled at her.

"Common, I'm allowed to tease" she said laughing. "Wanna take a walk?" she asked as she stepped out of the house.

"Sure, where to?"

"We haven't been to the woods in a while" Zoe said, smirking.

"But it's so far, let's just drive" Wade complained, only getting a ridiculing laughter in response.

They walked on, talking about whatever came to mind and finally reached their clearing and sat down, resting up against the fallen log.

After a while Wade turns to Zoe.  
"Zoe, are we good?" he asks, face all serious.

"Yeah" she says right away.

"You sure? Because Meatball is my best friend and ..." Zoe cut him off before he could say anything by pressing her lips up against his.

"Wade, we're good" she said as she came up for air before diving in again.

* * *

Zoe couldn't believe that tomorrow was Christmas Eve. She and Wade had been official for almost two and a half month by now. If she was being honest with herself she hadn't really expected Wade to last in a relationship that long and she didn't think anyone in Bluebell had either. However, he was surprising everyone with his faithfulness, he had barely even glanced at another girl.

So, now, Zoe was stuck in a dilemma. She didn't know what to get Wade for Christmas. She sighed and lay back in her bed, closing her eyes, remembering their conversation from earlier that day.

_"__Hi there, beautiful" Wade said as he walked up to Zoe where she was sitting on the fence outside the Rammer Jammer and greeted her with a kiss._

"_Hi" she said back when he broke the kiss. _

"_Only three more days to go" he said, grinning at her_

"_Oh, shut up" she said, punching him lightly in the arm._

"_Hey" he said, rubbing the spot where she hit him. "It's not my fault that you haven't gotten me anything yet when I found the perfect gift for you ages ago"_

Wade gave out a loud sigh. If only he'd been telling the truth. He hadn't the faintest idea on what he should get Zoe. He didn't want to give her something cheap or trashy, then she'd go into hyperventilating panic-mode about him not caring about their relationship as much as her. However, he didn't want to take it too far either, he couldn't go give her something that said he was willing to devote his heart to her or something, that would also result in a hyperventilating Zoe. He sighed again.

"What's got you down, son?" Earl said, walking into the living room where Wade sat on the couch, halfheartedly playing a video game.

"Oh, nothin'. Just tryin' to think of a gift for Zoe" Wade said as he glanced up at his dad.

"You've never given a girl anythin' before. Must mean this one is somethin' special" Earl teased.

"Yeah, she is" Wade replied honestly, ruining Earl's teasing.

"Well, son, just give her somethin' from the heart" he said, tapping Wade on the shoulder as he turned to leave the living room again.

"Fantastic advice, dad" Wade said in frustration to his father's disappearing figure. Earl just chuckled and continued walking away.

* * *

"AB, a major crisis. Why must head up to Mobile. Now" Zoe said into her phone as she paced her bedroom floor.

"Why?" Annabeth said sceptically on the other end.

"Because, tomorrow's Christmas Eve, which means that the day after tomorrow it's Christmas and I haven't the faintest idea on what to give Wade" she nearly screamed into the phone.

"Calm down, okay. I am kind of busy right now, but I'll go with you to Mobile tomorrow, the shops are open tomorrow, ya' know"

"No, AB, you don't understand, Wade and I are going to meet up and exchange gifts after the tree-lighting ceremony, and that's tomorrow night" Zoe said desperately needing Annabeth to see how serious the situation was.

"There's plenty of time tomorrow. I'm sorry, Zo, but I really can't go with you to Mobile today"

"If the reason you can't come is that your screwing Whitney right now, I'm never speaking to you again"

"Zoe" Annabeth exclaimed in the phone, outraged and embarrassed and Zoe couldn't suppress her laughter.

"Your parent's are there with you right now, aren't they?" she chuckled into the phone.

"As a matter of fact, yes. And I'm getting some real nasty looks at the moment, so, you're going to have to excuse me" Annabeth said and Zoe hung up the phone.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Pauline sat writing holiday cards.

"Pauline, I need some advice" Zoe said as she took a seat opposite Pauline at the table.

"Sure, honey, what is it?" she asked in her motherly tone.

"I need help finding a gift for Wade for Christmas" she sighed.

"Oh, the early relationship gift dilemma. It's always a tough one"

"Tell me about it" Zoe said, her elbows on the table and her head resting in her hands.

"First, you have to decide how you feel about the boy. If you only feel a casual connection and don't think this relationship will last very long you shouldn't spend too much on the gift, but if you feel a something real for Wade, there is cause to give it some more thought and consideration" Pauline said, making Zoe's expression turn even more defeated, though that was barely possible.

"I'm not saying you need to either break up with him or marry him, I realize that you are only kids, but the same thing still applies" she continued, trying to ease the pain on Zoe's face.

Zoe just nodded slowly.

* * *

Zoe opened her eyes and cursed. She hit her alarm with unnecessary force and cursed again. Thirteen hours from now the Tree-lighting Ceremony would begin and she still had no idea on what to give Wade. She cursed for the third time as she put on her jogging outfit and went outside for her run. She had almost finished her usual circle when she passed their hideout in the woods and suddenly and idea hit her. She quickly sprinted the rest of the way, eager to get her thoughts into actions.

* * *

Wade stood in the town square anxiously looking around. The ceremony was just about to start and he still couldn't get a glimpse of Zoe, which was odd, she was usually annoyingly punctual. He finally caught sight of her rushing towards him.

"Wade, hi, sorry I'm late" she said, catching her breath, as she came to a halt before him.

"Got me a bit worried there" he said back as he pulled her into a hug and gave her a light kiss.

"Yeah, I got a bit carried away with your gift" she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Wade's curiosity was spiked, but before he could say anything the Mayor had got up on stage and demanded everyone's attention.

Wade and Zoe stood there, holding hands, watching the ceremony, stealing glances at each other.

The Mayor finally pushed the button and the grand tree in front of them lit up the whole square and everyone applauded.

"So, you ready to get your gift?" Wade asked as he turned to face Zoe.

"Yeah, but not here" she replied as she dragged him away from the square and towards the edge of town.

"You aren't draggin' me off to murder me now, are ya?" he asked with a nervous giggle.

"No, Wade, I'm not an ax-murderer" she replied in a stop-the-nonsense kind of voice.

"I never said anythin' about an ax" he continued.

"Wade" Zoe sighed and stopped for just long enough to punch him in the arm.

They finally reached the woods and started hiking up to their clearing. When Wade stepped through the trees he had to take a moment to catch his breath.

Zoe had hung lanterns in the trees all around the clearing and there were candles floating on artificial lily-pads on the pond and on the ground lay a large blanket surrounded by a lot more candles, and on it were a few pillows and another blanket.

"You like it?" Zoe asked shyly as she stood in front of Wade, staring at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Zoe, this, this is amazin'" he finally said and closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately.

"I'm glad you like it" she said as they broke apart and lead him over to the blanket.

They sat down and Wade reached for the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small gift.

"Here, merry Christmas, Zoe" he said as he handed her the gift.

She took the gift from his hand and unwrapped it to reveal a small velvet box.

"Wade" she began, but he put his hand up to stop her.

"Just open it, okay?" he said and she nodded and opened the box.

Inside was a necklace with a small, heart-shaped gold pendant with a small ruby on it.

"It was my mother's. I found it when I was cleanin' out some old stuff and thought you should have it" he said as Zoe took the necklace out of the box and looked over at him with tears in her eyes.

"Wade, you shouldn't have" she said, smiling from ear to ear, trying to hold off her tears.

"Zoe, I .." he paused for a microsecond. He'd almost said that he loved her, but he quickly stopped himself. Even though he was pretty sure that he did love her, he wasn't ready to say that to her, hell, he wasn't even completely comfortable admitting it to himself yet. "You are amazing. You are smart, funny, kind, carin', breathtakingly beautiful and smokin' hot. You deserve to have the best of everythin' and god knows I ain't nearly good enough for you but I just hope you'll want to wear this and that it will remind you of me" he said, not really sure where he got the courage to say all of this to her.

"Wade, of course you are good enough, don't be silly. As for the necklace, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen and of course I'll wear it" she said as she reached for Wade's face, pulling it towards hers and kissing him deeply.

When she broke the kiss she handed him the chain of the necklace and pulled her hair up. "Will you?" she asked and he moved to fasten the chain around her neck. The necklace looked perfect on her.

Wade cupped her face in his hands and locked her eyes on his and just stared into her eyes for a while before she reached forward and kissed him passionately. The kiss quickly heated up and Wade lowered her onto her back on the blanket.

Zoe broke their lips apart for a second. "And now for my gift to you" she said as she moved her hands down to his waist and started undoing the button on his jeans.

Wade pulled his head up a bit and looked at Zoe's face. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure" she nodded and Wade lowered his head again to meet her lips again.

* * *

Zoe woke up to the ray's of the sun tickling her face. She turned around to find Wade fast asleep. She smiled and gave him a light kiss before snuggling up against his chest. She had almost fallen back asleep when she jerked back up. The sun was up. That meant it was morning. They'd stayed out all night. She quickly got up to her feet and rushed on. When she'd reached the trees she glanced back at Wade who still slept soundly. She let out a wishful sigh before turning around and running back home.

* * *

Wade woke up with a smile on his face. He stretched his hand out to his side, reaching for Zoe but coming up empty. He opened his eyes and realized he was all alone. His mood quickly turned for the worse. He started panicking, reliving last night in his mind, looking for any signs of what he might have done wrong. He couldn't come up for anything, but then he remembered that girls didn't always enjoy their first time. But if that was the case, she hadn't given anything away. He gave out an exasperated sigh as he got up and started cleaning up before he headed home.

* * *

"Zoe Hart, where on earth have you been?" Harley demanded when Zoe walked through the front door.

He was sitting in the living room with Pauline and the Sheriff.

"I was out with Wade and then we fell asleep. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stay out all night" she said, feeling guilty as she looked at their sleep deprived faces.

"And you don't think to check your phone?" he asked.

"My phone?" she asked as she pulled her phone out from her purse and seeing over fifty missed calls from her dad. "I'm sorry, I had it on vibrate"

"Well, at least she's alright" the Sheriff said as he got up. "I think my job here is done and now I'm goin' home to my wife and kids, if you don't mind"

"Oh, of course, thanks for staying, Jack" Harley said as he walked the Sheriff out.

"Well, as the Sheriff mentioned, your home safe and it is Christmas Day, so, let's just put this all behind us for now and open up some presents, shall we?" Harley said as he got back into the living room.

Zoe just nodded and gave her father a tight hug.

* * *

When Wade got back home he found his father rummaging through the fridge.

"Wade, my boy, is that you?" he called out.

"Yeah, dad, who else would it be?" Wade called back as he made his way through to the kitchen.

"Well, Jesse said he might pay us a visit, it could've been him. Anyway, merry Christmas, son" Earl said as he popped his head out of the fridge and gestured to the table.

On the kitchen table lay the same toolbox that Wade had gotten for Christmas the last four years, the bow from last Christmas still on it.

"I know how you like fiddling with cars and stuff" Earl said, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks dad" Wade said, hugging his dad quickly before grabbing the box and heading into the living room. He put the box on the coffee table and turned on his game console.

After a few hours he heard the front door open and heard his brother's voice call out. "Anybody home?"

"Jesse, is that you" Earl said as he swaggered into the hall and pulled his older son into a bear hug.

"Hi, dad"

"Jesse, it's great to have you back"

"Great to be back"

"Come into the kitchen, I have a gift for you" Earl said and lead Jesse into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Jesse walked into the living room with a beer in his hand. He sat down next to Wade and joined him in his video game.

"You could've brought me one" Wade said.

"You're under age" Jesse said.

"You too, you're only two years older" Wade spat out.

"Touché" was all Jesse said in reply.

They kept on playing in silence.

"You waitin' for a call?" Jesse asked.

"Huh?" Wade asked back, confused.

"You keep checking your phone" Jesse explained.

"Oh, that" was all Wade said in reply.

"You're waitin' to hear from a girl" Jesse exclaimed.

"Am not" Wade spat out, his blushing cheeks giving him away.

"So, who's the lucky girl that managed to tame the wild badboy Wade Kinsella?" Jesse teased.

"No one, there is no girl, okay?"

"Your red face and agitated voice suggest otherwise, baby bro"

"Well, it's none of your damn business"

"She's got you good. You're like some lovesick wuss. So what's the problem? Tell her you love her and she didn't say it back?" Jesse continued pushing his brother's buttons.

"No, sorry, Mr. I-am-so-clever, you got it wrong" Wade spat at Jesse as he tossed his controller on the table and stormed out of the living room and out into the back yard where he walked to the corner and climbed up his favorite tree and into his hiding spot. The day was almost over and he hadn't heard anything from Zoe. He had thought about texting or calling her, but he didn't want to seem desperate, like he had spent the whole day wondering why she'd gone without saying goodbye and what he'd done wrong, though that was exactly how he'd spent his day.

Then, like she'd read his mind, his phone started buzzing and Zoe's name appeared on the screen.

"Hi" he said into the phone.

"Hi" she said back on the other line.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Oh, it was fine, we went up to aunt Maureen's for her Christmas Day tea party."

"Sounds interesting" Wade said, in a voice that meant the exact opposite.

"Yeah, it wasn't. Just a bunch of old aunt's and uncle's playing my kid is better than your kid with the kid's in question sitting around a table in awkward silence."

They both laughed at that and then there was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you this morning" Zoe finally said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, when I realized we'd stayed out all night I panicked and ran home as quick as I could to try and downplay the damage. I still don't know how much damage there is, my dad didn't want to ruin Christmas so he postponed judgment till later."

Wade grew even sadder when he heard her explanation. True, he was glad she hadn't bolted because of him, but it made him sad that it hadn't even crossed his mind that her father might have been worried about her. He couldn't remember the last time his dad had been worried about him.

"Well, whatever your penance will be, we'll deal with it" he finally said and they continued talking for hours.


End file.
